Como el Yin y el Yang
by Megamewgirl
Summary: Un bello amor florece en plena guerra. Dos personas de dos mundos distintos y muchos problemas podran conllevar este amor y lo que es mas importante ¿confesarlo? Mi primer Fanfic ShunxOC
1. ¿Alguien mas?

**Como el Ying y el Yang**

**Bien aquí los dejo con mi primer Fanfic decidi empezar con un ShunxOC espero Reveiws no sean tan duros conmigo soy nueva en esto ^^U**

**Shun: Y me explicas porque soy yo el primero?**

**Yo: Nop ^^ Ahora a leer!**

**NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN! (menos los oc)**

* * *

En la base de la resistencia Bakugan en Vestal se encontraban en un sala los tres peleadores de la tierra mas relajados que de costumbre ya que tenían cierto tiempo de no ver a los Vexos ni asomar la nariz. Todo era paz y tranquilidad o al menos eso pensaban los peleadores...

.-Que aburrimiento.- Suspiro Dan

.-Ese "Aburrimiento" Dan se llama silencio y sabes es perfecto para pensar un poco.- Respondio el Azabache como siempre de brazos cruzados

.-Aburrimiento es aburrimiento y me está matando. ¡Quiero una pelea!

.-Tranquilízate Dan no seas impaciente que este tiempo libre nos puede servir mucho para planear un contraataque-. Respondía el menor de los peleadores

.-¿Pero qué se puede hacer si no estamos todos? Faltan Mira, Ace y Baron-. Replico Dan algo más calmado

.-Buena pregunta... no los veo desde hace ya rato.- Respondió Shun

Pues parecían ser psíquicos porque justo en ese momento se comenzaron a escuchar unos gritos provenientes de los pasillos anteriores a la sala. No les dio chance ni de preguntarse que sucedia cuando entraron de golpe los peleadores faltantes Vestal discutiendo Mira y Ace como de costumbre mientras que Baron jugaba el papel de mediador dentro de un campo minado...

.-¡DAME UNA BUENA EXPLICACIÓN PARA QUE NO PUEDA TRAERLA!.- Grito enojada la Peli-naranja

.-¡NO ES NO!.- Le respondió de igual manera Ace .-¡POR COMO ESTAMOS AHORA NO NOS PODEMOS PERMITIR TRAER A ALGUIEN A LOS CUARTELES Y BIEN LO SABES! ¡NO ESTAMOS PARA DISTRACCIONES!

.- ¡YA TE DIJE QUE ELLA ES UNA GRAN ESTRATEGA DEL BAKUGAN! ¡NOS SERVIRIA MAS DE LO QUE PIENSAS!

.- Oigan Chicos no peleen por algo así.- Trato de calmarlos Baron sin mucho éxito que digamos que lo dejo casi sordo haciendo que ambos le gritaran a la vez un rotundo "¡CALLATE!" lo que dejo mas que confundidos a los tres peleadores de la tierra que habían sido puestos a un lado y/o ignorados totalmente por ambos los peleoneros de Mira y Ace y el pobre mediador Baron...

.- ¿Baron?.- Se le acerco Dan por detrás a Baron haciendo que este saltara del susto.

.- ¡Maestro Dan! No me asuste así.- Respondio Baron recobrando aire del susto.- ¿Que sucede?

.-Lo mismo iba a preguntarte yo.- Respondio el castaño

.- Ah ¿eso? Estan es su pelea de rutina.- Respondio Baron señalando a Mira y Ace con el pulgar

.- Me refiero a porque están peleando.- respondió un poco obvio Dan

.- Ah eso, Mira quiere traer a una amiga suya estratega pero Ace no la quiere dejar...

.-Y solo por eso están peleado?.- Respondio un poco irritado el castaño

Shun y Marucho no aguantaron la curiosidad de saber de que hablaban esos dos y se les acercaron a los dos por detrás causando la misma reacción de Baron solo que esta vez en Dan

.-¿Y bien?.- Pregunto Shun a espaldas de Dan sin previo aviso

.-¡AH!.- Grito el castaño para dar un salto mas largo que el del mismo Baron llegando al techo chocando con una lámpara

.- ¿Ve? Eso se llama karma maestro Dan.- Respondio Baron de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados mientras asentía

.-Ya ya perdon.- Dijo Dan sobándose la cabeza

.- Eso te pasa por desprevenido.- Asintio el Azabache de brazos cruzados.

.- Ya dije que lo sentí—

.-¡DAN DILE A ACE QUE NO HAY NADA MALO CON QUE TRAIGA A ALGUIEN MAS AQUÍ!.- Interrumpio Mira las palabras del castaño

.-¡A-A mi no me metan en sus asuntos!.- Respondio con voz algo temblorosa el oji-marron

.-¡DILE QUE NO ESTAMOS PARA ANDAR TRAYENDO A NADIE AQUÍ!.- Grito más fuerte el de Cabello verde oliva

.-Dije que no me metieran!

.- La verdad yo no creo que sea mala idea traer a "esa persona" aquí considerando que Mira la conoce y el hecho de que no hemos visto a los Vexos desde hace buen tiempo.- Interrumpió el oji-ambar la discusión

.- Ademas si es buena estratega como dice Mira nos caería bien que viniera.- Continuo el menor de todos

.-¿Ves Ace? Yo Tenia razón.- Alardeo prepontente la Vestal peli-naranja

.-Esta bien.- Dijo Ace bastante irritado al perder contra Mira.- ¿Y como se llama?

.-Espera déjenme la llamo.- Dijo Mira sacando un teléfono de su bolsillo y marcando un numero

.-¡Oye no me ignores!.- Le grito Ace a lo que Mira solo le alzo la mano en señal de "espera" lo que solo irrito mas al de cabellos verde olivo

_Moshi Moshi?-_ Se escucho una voz femenina a travez del teléfono, Mira la puso el altavoz para que todos se pudieran comunicar con ella pero no muchos se fijaron en eso en especial los despistados de Dan y Baron

.- Hola Reeo Tiempos de no hablar contigo! Bueno en realidad unos días nada mas pero igual que tal estas?.- Dijo muy animada Mira

.- ¿Reeo? Que nombre mas raro.- Dijo Dan como si no lo escuchara

_EL QUE HAYA DICHO ESO QUE SE VAYA COMPRANDO SU ATAUD!_.- es escucho a través del teléfono con una voz bastante irritada

.-¡¿A que horas lo pusiste en altavoz?!.- Grito alterado Dan

.- Hace unos momentos.- le respondió Mira con una mirada algo curiosa

_Hm... –_Se escucho un gruñido del teléfono...

.-Ah Discúlpame Reeo!.- Dijo nerviosa Mira

_Está bien... y bien Mira-chan ¿Para que la "sorpresiva llamada?-_Pregunto la muchacha del otro lado del teléfono...

.-Bueno te llamaba para preguntarte si no nos querrías ayudar con lo que te conte el otro dia.- Pregunto Mira

_¿Haaa? ¿Era en serio? _

.-¡Claro que era en serio! ¿Cuándo te he jugado una broma yo?.- pregunto la peli-naranja

_¿En serio quieres que te haga la cuenta? Porque la verdad tengo mejores cosas que hacer, terminar unos cuadros, entregarlos entre otras cos—_

.-YA CAPTAMOS!.- Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

_Dios ni me conocen y ya me andan gritando... Esta bien lo voy a hacer llegare hoy mismo... Me ire preparando..._-Termino de decir la chica al otro lado del teléfono, Mira bajo el teléfono pensando que lo habia colgado...

.-Ay lo lamento chicos ella es un poco pesada...- Dijo Mira disculpándose con la mano detrás de su nuca

.-Ademas de tener un nombre raro...- Volvio a decir el castaños humano

_¡ESCUCHE ESO!_

.-AHH!.- Gritaron al unisonó todos los que estaban en la habitación

.-jeje Creí que habia colgado el teléfono lo siento chiicos.- Dijo la peli-naranja con su manos de nuevo en su nuca y procedió a colgar el teléfono...

[En otro lado]

.-Mataku Mira-chan a veces me pone los pelos de punta.- Se le escucho decir a una peli-blanca mientras bajaba un teléfono celular...

.-Te comprendo pero ¿era necesario que gritaras? Te escuche hasta abajo... Por poco y creí que te habia sucedido algo...- Se le escucho una voz masculina de tono madura a una pequeña esfera Bakugan de un verde oscuro con detalles en negro y dorado

.-Ya Sky no te asustes no me paso nada.- Dijo la peliblanca tomando una chaqueta blanca de un lienzo de pintura...

.-Si pero me preocupa saber que paso, y te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre completo Cyclone Skyress Ventus.- Dijo la pequeña esfera verde oscuro

.-Dejame pensarlo...- Dijo colocándose el dedo índice en el labio inferior.- Muy largo mejor te sigo diciendo Sky

.- Por lo menos dime Skyress.- Insistio la pequeña esfera

.- Esta bien

.-¿Y que quería Mira?.- Pregunto la esfera Bakugan bastante curiosa

.- Quería que la ayudara a rescatar a los Bakugan, dice que soy una gran estratega y que les serviría mucho como ayuda para sus planes.- Contesto la peli-blanca

.- ¿Bakugan? ¿Es sobre el asunto de Nueva Vestroia y de los Vexos?

.- Sip.- Asintio la peli-blanca.-Esta ayudando a unos peleadores de la tierra a recuperar a sus Bakugan...

.- ¿Qué Bakugan?.- Pregunto aun mas curioso el pequeño Bakugan

.-No recuerdo...- Dijo la peli-blanca.-solamente recuerdo que menciono a una Bakugan de tu misma especie... creo que se llamaba Storm Skyress...

.- ¡¿STORM SKYRESS?! ¡DEJAME IR DEJAME IR DEJAME IR!- comenzó a exigir el pequeño Bakugan arremetiendo ligeramente en el aire como loco

.- ¡NO! No quiero que nadie y menos Mira-chan descubra que volvi al Bakugan y si te ven no lo podre seguir escondiendo.- dijo la peli-blanca.- y a donde se fue tu calma usual?

.- Storm Skyress es una conocida mia claro que quiero ayudar... ¿Y si te ayudo pero no exactamente dentro del cuartel? ¿Sino mas bien escondido afuera del cuartel?.- Pidió el Bakugan ventus

.- Puede ser pero no quiero verte dentro si me descubren no se que les iria a decir.- Dijo la peli-blanca

La chica tomo una mochila de doble correa ajustándose una en la cintura y otra en la pierna derecha quedando colgada en su cintura. Se quito su camiseta que llevaba la cual era de un color gris con manchas de pintura en ella, luego de quitársela la lanzo hacia su Bakugan y se coloco un top negro sobre los pechos y se coloco la chaqueta de una capucha larga hasta las rodilla y se la cerro desde el cuello hasta la mitad del torso dejando visible su estomago y sobre la cual se coloco un cinturón asegurando dicha chaqueta y procedió a colocarse unas botas largas café oscuro hasta la rodilla. Su cabello blanco largo hasta un poco más alto que las rodillas contrastaba bastante con la chaqueta ya que lo llevaba suelto y procedió a amarárselo en una coleta baja por el cuello. Al salir de la casa en la que habia estado sus ojos color azul palido brillaron en contraste al sol y con su Bakugan en el hombro procedió a seguir caminando con la base de la resistencia Bakugan como destino.

* * *

**5:31 p.m 29/09/2012 El Pedregal, Honduras**

**Gracias Mil gracias por leer el primer capi si lo deje muy misterioso pero es que lo tuve que hacer a la carrera prometo publicar el otro capi máximo este sábado**

**Shun: Las promesas son cosas que se deben cumplir**

**Yo: cállate #¬¬**

**Bueno para que no sientan que lo deje muy vacio les recomendare tanto una canción como un anime en forma de disculpas, esta semana recomiendo Black Blood Brothers y la Canción BLUE ENCOUNT creo que es de HALO pero no toy sure :/**

**Shun: Entonces no recomiendes eso si no sabes ni de donde es**

**Yo: Gomen TT^TT Alto! Porque te hago caso?**

**Shun: No se...**

**Yo: (alza un cartel que dice Las preguntas)**

**Shun: Se revelara quien es la misteriosa chica de pelo blanco? Que relación tendrá con Mira? Que relación tienen ambos SU Skyress y la MIA? Y mas importante porque esconde a su Bakugan? Quizas y quizás no estas preguntas sean respondidas en el próximo Capi**

**Yo: Dejen reveiws!**

**Matta Nee! ^^**


	2. A New Friend

_**A new friend**_

"**A New Friend" en español una nueva amiga, Konichiwa minna aqui el Segundo capi de este fic que deje muy misterioso en solo un capitulo bueno aquí responderé algunas de sus mayores interrogantes...**

**Shun: No hables como si alguien leyera esto...**

**Yo: (se va a un rincón y se abraza las rodillas con una nubecita sobre su cabeza) nadie me quiere... soy una desconocida tratando de hacer un buen fanfic TT^TT**

**Shun: Me dirás porque yo soy el primero en tener fic? Que no tenías como 3 de Bleach y otros mas de Bakuga—**

**Yo: (le tapo la boca de un solo) Esas cosas no se dicen sabes? Mis planes son mis planes y cuando yo quiere publicar mis fanfics solo me concierne a mí.**

**Shun: (aparta su mano de su boca) ya, ya pues... pero dime porque fui el primero...**

**Yo: déjame pensarlo... Ni aunque me rogaras lo diría en público ^^**

**Shun: #¬¬**

**Yo: A propósito me quiero disculpar por el sinfín de errores ortográficos y dejar el primer capi a la intemperie pero es que lo tenía que publicar rápido o tendría que esperar otra semana para hacerlo... Bueno prometo un 80% menos de errores ortográficos para este capi**

**Shun: Ya te dije que las promesas son cosas que se deben cumpli—**

**Yo: (le piso el pie) Ahora a la historia ^^**

* * *

Shun P.O.V

Estábamos todos es una pequeña sala de la cual no nos habíamos movido en horas. Dan se encontraba cabeceando en un sillón mientras que Marucho ya ratos le habia vencido el sueño. Mira y Ace se quedaban viendo de mala manera como si su vida dependiera de ello mientras que Baron trataba de calmarlos. Habían pasado unas 4 horas desde que hablamos con la amiga de Mira, ya habia anochecido hace algunas horas y habia comenzado a llover fuertemente desde hace media hora más o menos y ella aun no habia llegado. Luego de un rato yo también estaba por quedarme dormido ya que la noche anterior no habíamos descansado mucho que se diga y justo cuando estaba por juntar los ojos se escucho un trueno que despertó totalmente a los que estábamos tanto dormidos como llegando al sueño y espanto Mira y Ace que recién habían terminado su concurso de "miradas"

-Me pregunto donde estará Reeo... Dijo que llegaría hoy mismo, pero con la lluvia ha de habérsele dificultado el camino y la visibilidad, espero que este bien.-Dijo Mira un tanto preocupada

-Si tan inútil es como para no encontrarnos mejor no le hubieras pedido nada Mir—Acabo Ace con un cojín estampado en la cara propinado por su gran amiga Mira.-¡OYE!- Le grito Ace enojada a Mira

-¡Aprende a dejar la boca cerrada Ace!.- Dijo bastante irritada Mira

Hubieran continuado con la decimotercera pelea del dia pero un golpe en la puerta de la misma sala en la que nos encontrábamos nos alarmo

.-Tranquilos chicos ha de ser Reeo.- Dijo Mira levantándose para abrir la puerta

Por la puerta entro una persona encapuchada con una chaqueta blanca empapada totalmente

.-Uf que aguacero ese, no llovia así desde hace tiempo.- se escucho decir a la persona debajo de la capucha, por la voz pude reconocer que era la amiga de Mira.

La chica antes nosotros procedió a quitarse la capucha para dejar visible su rostro, en si era una chica atractiva, de piel un poco más clara que la mía, sus ojos reflejaban un brilloso pero pálido azul mientras que su cabello estaba atado en una coleta baja similar a la que solía llevar hace un año yo, su cabello era bastante largo un poco más alto que las rodillas. En cuanto a su ropa era un tanto provocativa se podría decir ya que la chaqueta suya era con un pequeño escote debido a la capucha y estaba cerrada únicamente hasta la mitad del torso dejando la otra mitad de su estomago visible totalmente. Llevaba unos shorts negros cortos a la mitad del muslo con una bolsa extraña de doble correa asegurando una en la cintura y otra en su pierna. Tambien llevaba unas botas café oscuro hasta la rodilla y un cinturón flojo sobre su chaqueta. Portaba unos extraños guantes largos hasta mas arriba del codo. _(Para que se los imaginen mejor como los de Kaname Tosen en Bleach luego de su traición pero mas largos y de color verde oscuro) _Sobre la ropa llevaba un pendiente con la mitad del símbolo Yin-Yang, mas específicamente el Yang _(para quien no sepa el Yang es la parte negra del símbolo. Shun: Creo que todos saben cuál es. Yo: Ay perdon solo era para aclarar ¬¬)_.

.-¡REEO!.- Se lanzo gritando Mira hacia ella

.-M-Mira-chan cálmate ya estoy aquí.- le respondió nerviosa Reeo

.- Chicos ella es Reeo Amaya maestra estratega Bakugan.- dijo Mira presentándonos a su amiga

.- Mucho gusto a todos.- Dijo Reeo sonriente.

Yo solo permanecí indiferente mientras todos los demás se levantaban a saludarla y darle la mano.

.-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Marukara Choji pero todos me dicen Marucho.- se presento primero como siempre, le ofreció la mano la cual ella acepto con amabilidad y una gran sonrisa, no parecía la misma persona con la que hablamos hace unas horas.

.-Mucho gusto Marucho-sama encantada de conocer a uno de los peleadores más fuertes provenientes de la tierra.- le respondió entusiasta la chica

.- ¿Jeje Marucho-sama? No hay necesidad de tanto formalismo.- rio nervioso Marucho

.- Claro que si Usted es quien ayudo a Salvar Nueva Vestroia es todo un placer.- Le dijo sonriente

.-Encantado de conocerla señorita Reeo mi nombre es Baron Letloy.- se presento el segundo imitando a Marucho dándole la mano

.-Mucho gusto Baron, Mira-chan me ha contado mucho de ti

.-¿Ah sí, que le ha contado?.- pregunto curioso y nervioso Baron sintiéndose algo halagado

.- Que eres hiperactivo.- Dijo la chica desilusionando a Baron bastante.

El siguiente en presentarse fue Dan a quien ella instantáneamente le reconoció la voz pero al presentarse el le ofreció la mano y ella la tomo como si nada hasta que...

.-¡AHH! ¡S-S-SU-SU-SUELTA!.- Grito Dan adolorido

Aparentemente ella como si nada hubiera pasado le apretó la mano estando de lo mas natural causando que Dan comenzara a retorcerse del dolor

.-Ah discúlpeme Dan-sama.- Dijo burlona y sarcásticamente mientras que soltaba a Dan.- Y eso es por lo de "nombre raro"

.- M-m-me das miedo.- dijo Dan con una sonrisa bastante alterda y nerviosa

.- Bueno que eso le enseñe a no andar tachando a la gente de "nombre raro".- dijo permaneciendo en silencio por un rato.-... Por cierto...- dijo acercándoseme ante lo cual permanecí como siempre, de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados...- Usted "señor seriedad" no se ha presentado.- me dijo quedando justo frente a mi

.-Kazami, Shun Kazami.- le dije sin abrir los ojos siquiera

.-Gusto en conocerlo Shun-sama.- me dijo algo alegre.

Al estar más cerca de ella pude percibir un extraño pero encantador olor a lavanda en ella, termine por abrir los ojos cruzando mirada con ella. Le ofrecí la mano la cual me acepto amablemente. Al tenerla agarrada de la mano note como sobresalía de su bolsa la punta de un lanzador Verde con detalles negros muy similar al de Lync.

.-Yo soy Reeo Amaya, ex-peladora Bakugan del atributo Ventus, dibujante profesional y como seguramente Mira-chan no les dijo, prima de ella.- termino de decir mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de su espalda

.-¿Prima de Mira?.- pregunte curioso

.-Si, a Mira-chan le da por dejar ese detalle en secreto sabra dios porque.- dijo un poco extrañada

.-Si escuche bien dijiste Ex-peleadora ¿no?.- Le pregunte

.-Si, esta en lo correcto, deje el Bakugan hace unos meses luego de descubrir que eran seres vivos no pude continuar con el deporte.- me respondió de una manera casi convincente... casi..

.-¿Entonces porque tienes un lanzador en tu mochila?.- le pregunte

.-Ah ¿esto?.- dijo sacándolo de la mochila y mostrándomelo.- es solo una baratija no lo uso más.- me volvió a mentir

Trate de creerle por el momento pero sabía que estaba mintiendo y no sabía qué otras cosas podría estarme ocultando...

.-Bien, bien.- interrumpió Mira.- Ya la conocieron ahora hay que dormir empezaremos con nuestro plan mañana, por el momento dejémosla irse a secar has de estar empapada por la gran lluvia

.-N-no es para tanto Mira-chan.- rio nerviosa

.- ¡¿Como que no?! .- le pregunto enojada Mira.- si te resfrías no habrá servido de nada que hayas venido

.-S-soka.- rio nerviosa en respuesta.- así que es solo por eso... Bueno supongo que has de tener ra-ra-raz— ¡Achu!. Antes de teminar la pala termino estornudando lo cual hiso que Mira la empujara para que se fuera a secar.

Antes de salir por la puerta se detuvo a saludar a Ace el único que no se habia presentado con ella

.-H-Hola A-A-Ace-sama.- dijo aguantándose otro estornudo

.- ¿Mm? Ah, hola Reeo.- le respondió indiferente Ace

.- ¿La conoces Ace?.- le pregunto Mira dejando de empujar a su prima

.- ¿Qué si me conoce? ¡Claro que me conoce me ha encargado varios dibujos al carboncillo de—mejor no digo de que...- Dijo burlona Reeo.

Ante el comentario Ace reacciono algo impresionado y se le noto un visible sonrojo y se dio la vuelta dejándonos bastante curiosos a todos

.-Bueno es hora de dormirnos chicos.- dijo Mira juntando las manos.

Antes de que todos nos pudiéramos ir Reeo comenzó a estornudar de nuevo solo que esta vez no podia ni hablar entre estornudos así que Mira la llevo a una habitación aparte...

Reeo P.O.V

Mira me saco con todas sus ganas de la habitación en la que estábamos y me comenzó a empujar por un largo pasillo hasta una habitación no exactamente muy grande pero si linda en sí, era de paredes beige, tenía una amplia cama en el centro de la pared lo que hacía que la cama fuera lo primero que vieras. A la izquierda de la cama según mi perspectiva al recién entrar habia una pequeña mesa de noche mientras que a la derecha un poco más alejada de la cama se encontraba la puerta del baño al cual Mira me indico inmediatamente al que me dirigiera a tomar un baño caliente para evitar resfriarme.

.- ¡NO! ¡No eres mi madre!.- le grite negándome

.- ¡Pero soy mayor que tú y tu prima así que!— eto... eto... ¡Solo hazme caso!

.- ¡No lo hare!

.-¿Ah que no?.- me dijo de manera desafiante, inmediatamente entro al baño y escuche la llave del agua abriéndose y se noto un poco de vapor en el aire.

Luego de un rato se escucho la llave rechinar lo que indicaba que Mira la habia cerrado y de un solo salió del baño y se posiciono detrás de mí y comenzó a empujarme hacia el baño

.- ¡O-Oi! ¿Qué planeas?.- Pregunte alarmada tratando de evitar que me siguiera empujando

.-No planeo dejar que te resfríes si puedo evitarlo.- me dijo mientras continuo empujándome.

Mis pies ya comenzaban a hacer fricción contra el suelo, maldecía andar con esas botas tan lisas que aunque tanto me gustaban me estaban traicionando. Luego de un rato llegamos a la puerta del baño y viendo la tina de agua caliente ya sabía que quería hacer Mira y por supuesto no me dejaría tan fácil.

.- ¡H-Hanashite! ¡Suéltame! ¡Ya Suéltame Mira-chan Suéltame!.- le exigí agarrándome del marco de la puerta

.-¡Ya te dije que no dejare que te enfermes si puedo evitarlo!.- me volvió a decir mientras siguió jalándome.-¡Entra!

.- ¡Oblígame!

.- ¡¿Qué crees que hago?!.-me grito jalándome esta vez de las piernas ya que aun no soltaba el marco

.-¡ENTRA!.- me volvió a gritar hasta que al final termino cediendo antes el marco que yo y me lanzo directo a la tina de agua con todo y ropa

.-¡C-C-CALIENTE! ¿Dónde quedo la delicadeza en este mundo?.- dije viéndome aun mas empapada que antes y peor ahora toda mi ropa estaba mojada.

Mira continuo con la tortura echándome agua caliente encima

.- ¡¿De cuándo a acá metes a una persona a una tina de baño con todo y ropa?! ¡Y deja de hacer eso!.- le dije mientras ella me echaba otro balde de agua en la cabeza

.-No lo hare, no quiero que te resfries.- me volvió a decir

.-Sabes, en primera, mojaste mi ropa así que será peor la cosa, y en segunda creo que yo misma debería escoger cuando darme un baño, sabes... ¡YA ME DI UNO HOY, GRACIAS!.- le grite mientras le agarraba el balde y la mojaba a ella.

Luego de mojarla me salí de la tina pero como habia mojado el piso tanto en mi entrada acrobática a la tina como el chapuzón que le di a Mira termine cayendo llevándomela conmigo al piso mientras que caía sobre ella...

.- Ah dulce, dulce venganza, ¿Quién dice que el karma no existe?.- dije triunfante mientras me cruzaba de brazos y de piernas sentada aun sobre Mira

Ya al rato nos colocamos un par de batas de baño las dos y dejamos nuestra ropa tendida en el baño gracias a cierta persona que se le ocurrió mojarlas.

.-Mira lo que hiciste Mira-chan que barbaridad.- le dije secándome el cabello con una toalla.-¿Sabes lo difícil que es secar mi cabello con lo largo que es?

.-Córtatelo.- me respondió como si nada y la verdad es que odiaba cortarme el cabello

.-Ya me bañaste hoy forzadamente y ahora ¿Quieres que me corte el cabello?.- le respondí algo irónica.- según yo me querías

.-Perdon... no recordaba que no te gusta cortarte el cabello... pero en serio lo tienes largo deberías cor... tar... te... lo...- siempre funcionaba que la viera seriamente durante un largo periodo de tiempo para ponerla nerviosa, parecía oftalmofobica...

.-Bueno mejor así quédate calladita que te ves más bonita...

.- ¿Jamás dejaras de usar dichos cliché verdad?

.-Son cliché por algo

.-Bueno, bueno ya vuelvo.- me dijo Mira saliendo de la habitación.

Me senté a esperarla en la cama mientras me seguí secando el cabello y comencé a sacar algunas cosas de mi mochila la cual se habia salvado del tremendo chapuzón que me habia dado... Saque unos cuantos materiales de dibujo y los guarde en una gaveta junto con mi lanzador y comencé a sacar otras cosas entre ellas una foto un tanto vieja y arañada mia de Mira y Keith cuando eramos pequeños, al ver esa foto que me traia tantos recuerdos una sonrisa se formo en mis labios, la guarde con extrema delicadeza en el cajón. Inmediatamente Mira volvió a entrar por la puerta con algo en las manos solo que ya no venia usando bata sino que venia con una piyama de tirantes azul cielo y unos shorts del mismo color. Luego de cerrar la puerta me lanzo algo de ropa a mi. Me fije que era una piyama también solo que era de manga corta y en vez de un short era un buzo de un color verde claro con bordes blancos ambos la camisa y el buzo. Me puse la piyama y me senté en la cama, Mira opto por sentarse a mi lado a platicar conmigo, después de todo no la veía en persona desde hace varios meses.

.- Y bueno, ¿Qué has hecho estos últimos meses?.- me pregunto mientras se acomodaba en la cama

.- Nada fuera de lo usual la verdad, seguir con la venta de mis dibujos.- le respondí poco interesada

.- ¿Solo eso?

.- Si... solo... eso...- le respondi respirando profundamente, no me gustaba mentirle a ella pero no quería que se enterara de mi regreso al Bakugan

.- No suenas muy convencida.- me dijo un tanto preocupada.- ¿Sucede algo?

.- No nada... ¿Y tuviste suerte?.- pregunte cambiándole el tema

.- ¿Con que?

.- Con Keith-sama...

.- Ah eso...- me dijo bajando la mirada nostálgica.- no... no he tenido pistas de el en mucho tiempo...

.- Si llego a saber algo te lo comunicare.- le dije tratando de animarla

.- Si, gracias...- me dijo aun desanimada

Abri el cajón de la mesa al par de mi cama y saque con cuidado la foto que estuve viendo momentos anteriores y se la enseñe

.-Toma.- le dije ofreciéndole la foto.- cada vez que me desanimo en cuanto a eso miro esta foto... me recuerda los días en que parecíamos una familia de verdad...- le dije con algo de nostalgia

Mira me acepto la foto y la contemplo por unos momentos, luego me volteo a ver de nuevo con un poco de preocupación

.- ¿Es en serio?.- me pregunto colocando la foto en su pecho.- deberías quedártela

.- No es necesario.- saque mi cuaderno de dibujo junto con otra foto.- tengo una copia.- le dije con una copia de la imagen entre los dedos.

Mira solo me sonrió dulcemente y me deseo unas buenas noches para irse a dormir, antes de que se fuera de mi habitación le dije que me dejara la luz encendida, que quería pensar un poco, me sonrio extrañada para luego irse tras cerrar la puerta. Tal y como dije me quede pensando un rato, termine de desempacar un poco de ropa de mi mochila—muy útil por cierto ya que era bastante grande como para todo lo que habia traído—y luego de eso me fui a dormir.

[Al dia Siguiente]

.-Bueno chicos si primero quieren una estrategia se deben conocer los puntos débiles y fuertes de cada Bakugan y de su peleador.- Dije en tono militar

Los tenía a los 6 acomodados en fila india, parecían militares

.- ¿Ehm y eso porque?.- me pregunto Dan levantando la mano

.-Sencillo Dan-sama.- Dije poniéndome en frente de el.- para crear una estrategia funcional debo de conocerlos a fondo, ustedes ya se conocen y saben como se desarrollan cada uno de ustedes en batalla pero yo no

.- ¿Ven? Para nada la trajeron aqu— Comenzó Ace de nuevo con la chachareta pero se cayó inmediatamente y me fije que era porque Mira le estaba pisando

.- Bueno, entonces quiero verlos pelear contra ustedes mismos, tanto individualmente como en batallas de dos contra dos, ¿entendieron?

.-Si.- dijeron todos al unisonó

.- Bien, ¡Comencemos!

* * *

**6:53 p.m 06/10/2012 Santa Lucia, Honduras**

**Bien que tal el segundo capi ¿eh? ^^**

**Shun: Pésimo, no se aclaro nada de nada**

**Yo: Impaciente ¬¬ Bueno en el próximo capi si prometo revelar algunas cosas mas pero no prometo nada**

**Shun: Mala ¬¬**

**Yo: si pusiera todo de un solo no tendría sentido Paciencia hombre, paciencia...**

**_Kona Kana Lee: En Serio? Según yo lo que escribia era insulso y sin sentido del humor (ilusionada)_**

**_Shun: ay no ya se ilusiono_**

**_Yo: Callate ¬¬ Bueno gracias por la bienvenida y por ser el primero en dejar reveiw te dare dos opciones mi amig , la primera sera incluir a SpectraXFabia en este fic pero no seria pronto y tampoco tendria mucha relevancia, y la segunda opción seria que te esperes un poquito a un fic DanXOC que pienso hacer tambien ahi si tendria mas relevancia la pareja (la oc es casi la misma y es de universo alterno el fic) pero eso me daria total libertad de con quien relacionar a Keith-sama en este mismisimo fic_**

**_XxSuteichi_****_Faia-KazamiMustangxX: Senpai me honra que lea mi fic! (con los ojos llorosos)_**

**_Shun: Ahi va otra vez_**

**_Yo: (le da con un cojin en la cabeza) En serio esta tan buena? Gracias! ^^ Y la verdad eso lo pondre mas avanzado pero si tendran una relación curiosa ambos Storm Skyress y Cyclone Skyress mas alla de solo amig-_**

**_Shun: ¡Fuera los spoilers! Alto! a mi tambien me interesa, continua_**

**_Yo: ah no ya no ¬¬ Y si el suspenso no fue tan a proposito pero ya lo comenzare a incluir mas a el en proximos capis tengo a Cyclone Skyress como uno de los que mas intervienen en este fic y quien lo hara muy sentimental y- si como dijo Shun-sama fuera Spoilers ^^U _**

**__Bueno concluyendo con las respuestas a los reviews matta nee ^^ Esta semana recomiendo las canciones LAMENT de Aoi Eir y el Anime Ookami-san to Shichinin no Nakama-Tachi que a pesar de tener un nombre inpronunciable las apariencias engañan y es solo de 12 episodios pero muy muy recomendable... Matta Nee ^^**

**PD: Para no confundirlos de antemano digo que cuando me refiera a ambos Skyress no pondre el nombre completo asi que cuando sea Skyress en Negrita me referire a Cyclone Skyress y cuando sea en cursiva me referire a Storm Skyress**


	3. Preguntas y respuestas

_**Preguntas y respuestas**_

"**Preguntas y respuestas" Konichiwa Mina aquí con el capítulo 3 de este intento de fic romántico ^^U**

**Shun: Valga la aclaración, "intento"**

**Yo: CONSIGUETE OTRO HOBBY Y DEJA DE BAJARME EL AUTOESTIMA (se va a un rincón) de por sí ya la tengo baja**

**Shun: contéstame lo que llevo preguntándote desde que comenzó el fic (dice a un lado) no es que lleve tanto tiempo**

**Yo: ¿Lo de la relación entre ambos mi querida creación Cyclone Skyress y Storm Skyress?**

**Shun: Sip**

**Yo: Besame los pies y te digo ^^**

**Shun: Aj—QUE QUE?! ¡QUE ASCO!**

**Yo: Era broma idiota**

**Shun: ¿Entonces me diras?**

**Yo: No ^^ Mejor di el Disclaimer que no dijiste en el capi pasado XD**

**Shun: Ni Bakugan ni sus personajes le pertenecen a ella... (Susurrando) gracias a dios**

**Yo: Si me pertenecieran la serie sería mejor (totalmente ilusionada al estilo Tomoyo Daidoji) mucho, mucho mejo- COMO QUE GRACIAS A DIOS? QUIERES QUE TE SAQUE DOLOROSAMENTE DEL FIC?**

**Shun: Mejor d-dejemoslo así ^^U**

* * *

.-Bien, ¡Comencemos!.- dijo bastante entusiasmada la recién llegada.

En un cuaderno comenzó a anotar quien pelearía con quien dejando los grupos ordenados de la siguiente manera: Shun vs. Marucho, Mira vs. Ace y Dan vs. Baron

.-Primero Shun y Marucho.- Ordeno la peli-blanca

Ambos peleadores de la tierra siguieron la orden y enfrente de la base comenzaron a pelear

.-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan Surge!.- Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo

.-¡Ingram Ventus!.- Grito el oji-ambar

.- ¡Elfin Aquos! .- Grito seguido el menor de los peleadores al surgimiento de ambos Bakugan para comenzar a pelear, la pelea duro poco mas de 20 minutos y como siempre el ganador fue Shun pero no fue la gran victoria ya que solo le quedaba un 38 % de energía, Marucho y Elfin dieron batalla como era de esperarse pero al final ganaron los Ventus. Reeo vio toda la pelea desde una zona alta de la base sentada en la barandilla de un balcón que miraba justo a donde estaban peleando. Seguido de la pelea a Shun le dio cierta curiosidad saber que hacia tan arriba así que decidió ir a ver mientras se desenvolvía la pelea entre Mira y Ace.

.-¡No voy a dejar que me venzas oíste Mira!.- Grito enojado el peli-verde ya que al cabo de un rato fue vencido fácilmente en el primer round con un Nockout rápido de Mira dejándole nada más que un 45% de energía

.- Con semejante gritoneo difícil no oírte Ace.- le dijo la peli-naranja prepotente, se le habían subido los humos a la cabeza por la victoria fácil que tuvo sobre Ace.

Ambos Vestal volvieron a lanzar sus Bakugan y la batalla continuo hasta que la peli-blanca comenzó a "buscar y evaluar" los puntos débiles de Ace por así decir. Mientras tanto Shun llego a donde ella se encontraba y la quedo viendo mientras comenzaba con el gritoneo.

.- ¡ACE-SAMA DA PENA!.- comenzó a gritar Reeo

.- ¿¡Qué diablos?!.- dijo el de cabellos verde olivo volteando la cabeza bruscamente

.- ¡NO SIRVE PARA PELEAR!.- siguió gritando la albina ¡¿QUE HACE CON LOS PELEADORES SI NI SIQUIERA PUEDE PELEAR?! ¡PELEA MEJOR MI BIS-ABUELITA FALLECIDA!

Ese último comentario hiso enojar mucho mas a Ace haciendo que se volteara bruscamente y comenzara a devolverle los insultos y gritos a Reeo olvidando totalmente que estaba peleando, mientras que la Oji-azul solo abrazaba su cuaderno gracias a semejantes insultos (por cuestiones de decencia no escribiré lo que dijo). Mira mientras tanto aprovecho para darle un golpe de gracia al Bakugan de Ace, Percival, lo que lo volvió esfera sin que el Peli-verde se diera cuenta.

.-Ace.- Dijo la peli-naranja intentando llamarle la atención lo cual obviamente no funciono

.-¿¡Y SABES ALGO!? ¡PELEO MIL VECES MEJOR DE LO QUE TU ALGUNA VEZ PELEASTE ASÍ QUE DEJA DE ANDAR DICIENDO SEMENJANTES PATRAÑAS!

.-Vaya se enoja fácil.- Dijo Reeo bastante atónita, suspiro y cerró los ojos por un momento mientras seguía escuchando el gritoneo de Ace muy atentamente.- ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensa seguir ahí... Shun-sama?.- pregunto sin siquiera apartar la vista del alterado Ace ya que momentos antes se habia dado cuenta de la presencia de Shun detrás de ella

Shun P.O.V.

.- ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensa seguir ahí... Shun-sama?.- me pregunto sin siquiera verme, se volteo para ver que estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta que daba al balcón

.-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?.- pregunte en seco, normalmente nadie se daba cuenta de mi presencia aunque yo quisiera

.-No sabría decirlo.- me dijo soltando una pequeña risita

.-Eres una chica bastante curio—

.-Espere un momento.- Me interrumpió mientras comenzaba a acercarme al barandal donde estaba sentada ella.-¡YA DEJE DE PARLOTEAR ACE-SAMA!.- dijo lanzándole una pelota de goma en la cabeza a Ace lo que lo dejo mas enojado haciéndosele notar una vena en la frente aún visible de donde estábamos

.-¡Ace!.- continuo llamándolo Mira sin reacción alguna por parte de Ace.-¡ACE!

Al cabo del decimoquinto grito Ace reacciono para darse cuenta de que habia perdido la batalla

.-¡¿Q-Q-Qué diablos paso?!.- tartamudeo al ver a Percival en el suelo convertido en esfera.- ¡¿En qué momento perdi?!

.-Hace como 5 minutos... no te diste cuenta por estar insultando a Reeo... por cierto.- Mira le lanzo la misma pelota de goma que le habia Lanzado Reeo que gracias al rebote habia ido a dar a donde Mira.- Esa es por bocón

A Todos nosotros se nos resbalo una gotita al estilo anime por la nuca al ver la escena de ellos dos gritoneándose, luego de que se envolvieran en su "platica" Reeo volvió su atención a mi

.-¿Qué era lo que decía, Shun-sama?.- me pregunto

.- Que eres una chica bastante curiosa, ¿lo sabías?.- le dije recostando mis brazos en el barandal junto a ella

.- Si me lo han dicho mucho... usted también es bastante curioso.-

.-Si, me lo han dicho también

.- Le propongo un trato.- me dijo viéndome con una sonrisa juguetona en el rostro

.-¿Trato?.- pregunte curioso

.- Si, un trato.- continuo diciendo.- usted me hace tres preguntas y yo estare obligada a responder, a cambio, usted me dejara hacerle tres preguntas y deberá responder sin falta y con total honestidad.- me dijo haciendo un tres con sus dedos usado en énfasis

Me parecía buena idea y aunque solo tres preguntas era poco para lo mucho que le quería preguntar podría comenzar con eso.

.-Me parece bien.- le respondí apoyando mi espalda en el barandal

.-¡¿En serio?!.- me respondió bastante sorprendida, como si hubiera esperado un rotundo "no" de mi parte

.- ¿Me ves cara de mentiroso?

.-Je je discúlpeme.- me dijo riendo un poco nerviosa sosteniendo su cuaderno contra su pecho.- Comience usted

.- ¿Segura?

.- Si adelante. pregunte lo que quiera.- me dijo bastante confiada

.- ¿Es cierto que dejaste el Bakugan? ¿Si es así porque lo hiciste?

Ella solo suspiro como si no hubiera esperado que preguntara exactamente eso

.- Que le conste ahí van dos preguntas.- me respondió un tanto más animada viéndome de manera juguetona tal cual niña de 7 años.- bueno en primera si lo deje y en segunda fue por razones muy pero muy personales... ¿Contento?.- me volvió a decir de manera juguetona esbozando una gran sonrisa en su rostro

.- Si hubiera sabido que me responderías de manera tan... poco especifica no hubiera gastado dos de mis preguntas en eso.- le dije un tanto molesto, ella solo echo a reír

.- Usted no dijo que quisiera una respuesta mas especifica... Bueno me toca... hem...- quedo pensativa colocándose el lápiz en el labio inferior.- ¿Tiene novia?

.- ¿En serio eso fue lo mejor que me pudiste preguntar?

.- No sabía como comenzar.- me dijo llevando la mano a la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras una gotita estilo anime le resbalaba por la frente

.- No, no tengo.- le respondí frio

Mientras nosotros hablábamos al fin era el turno de Dan y Baron para pelear, Reeo se emociono bastante hasta el momento en que Dan lanzo su Bakugan, al surgir Drago su cara cambio de una alegre a una nerviosa y temerosa

.-¿E-el Bakugan de Dan-sama es un Pyrus?.- pregunto bastante nerviosa y asustada

.- Si.- le dije algo preocupada por cómo se veía.- Su Bakugan Guardián es Neo Dragonoid Pyrus

Al escuchar la sola palabra "Pyrus" su vista se nublo, sus ojos perdieron brillo y comenzó a perder el equilibrio hasta caer, instintivamente me coloque detrás de ella para atajarla. Cayo en mis brazos e instantáneamente la atrape reacciono devuelta abriendo los ojos, me volteo a ver mientras volvía en si

.-¿Shun... sama?

.-Oye ¿Te encuentras bien?

Mira P.O.V.

Luego de que al fin se callara Ace Dan y Baron pudieron comenzar con su propia pelea. Apenas surgió Drago sentí que algo me caía en la cabeza y me fije que era el cuaderno de Reeo. Mire hacia arriba y me fije en que Reeo estaba en brazos de Shun. Luego de un rato de seguir así Shun la ayudo a pararse y siguieron platicando sabrá dios que... pero no por mucho permanecería en secreto costara lo que costara obligaría a Reeo a decirme que sucedía. Ya estaba formulando un plan casi infalible.

Fin P.O.V.

.-Oye ¿Te encuentras bien?.- pregunto el Azabache ayudando a Reeo a pararse

.-Mm, si... Gracias ya estoy bien, debí haber perdido el equilibrio o algo similar... ¿De que estábamos hablando?

.-Sobre que habías dejado el Bakugan...

.-Ah si.- le respondió la Peli-blanca recordando lo sucedido

.-¿En serio dejaste el Bakugan por razones personales?

.-Si... la verdad no quisiera hablar de eso.- dijo la oji-azul con una mirada tanto triste como nostálgica

.- Me recuerdas bastante a mí la verdad...

.- ¿Por qué?.- pregunto recobrando ya mas la calma

.- Que te conste ahí va otra de tus preguntas

La peli-blanca solo sonrió de nuevo ya recobrando su tranquilidad usual mientras que el azabache solo acabo por dar un suspiro

.- Porque hace tres años, antes de la batalla contra Naga habia decidido dejar el Bakugan también por razones muy personales.- dijo el azabache recordando la muerte de su madre

.- ¿Y Por que volvió al Bakugan?

.- Un par de amigos me hicieron reflexionar.- dijo el Azabahe nostálgico para luego dirigir su vista hacia Dan.- Uno de ellos esta ahí abajo.-

.-Soka... Ahora veo porque es tan fuerte

.- ¿Eh?

.- Usted está rodeado de amigos que lo quieren mucho, ¿le importaría decirme que otro amigo lo hiso reflexionar?

.- ¿A qué te refieres?.- dijo el Azabache tratando de evitar el tema

.- Usted dijo "un par de amigos" lo que quiere decir que fue mas de uno, mas específicamente dos.- dijo la peli-blanca

.- Ya veo porque te trajo Mira aquí, eres bastante lista.- le respondió el azabache en un suspiro, luego la volteo a ver.- Fue mi Bakugan Skyress... es una gran amiga y ahora estoy tratando de rescatarla, ella ya lo ha hecho por mi me corresponde ayudarle.- le dijo volteando a ver al horizonte viendo al sol descendiendo en un atardecer

.- Storm Skyress ¿no? Mira-chan me dijo acerca del tema de sus Bakugan...

.- ¿Ah si? ¿Cuando te lo dijo?.- pregunto el Azabache curioso

.- Aun antes de venir, puede que estemos distanciadas pero platicamos mucho por teléfono. Vera ella para mí es como una hermana a pesar que la conozca desde hace apenas algunos años... La conocí como a los 8 sin saber que era mi prima, es un asunto complicado.- dijo le pali-blanca nostálgica apoyando sus brazos en el barandal

.- Ya veo... Supongo que ya es hora de irnos... Dan termino su batalla hace un buen rato.-dijo el Azabache volteándose con intención de irse

.- Ah sí— ¡ALTO! ¿A qué horas término de pelear?

.- Hace unos momentos

.- Ay dios ni cuenta me di por estar platicando con usted.- dijo algo alterada la peli-blanca

.- No trates de echarme a mí la culpa

.- ¡No lo hago!.- replico la Peli-blanca.- Al menos no directamente

.- ¡Oye!

.- Disculpe, disculpe... Bueno lo veo más tarde.- dijo la Oji-azul retirándose

[Mas tarde esa misma noche]

Reeo iba caminando por los pasillos del cuartel con su cuaderno en manos. Habia tenido que irlo a recuperar ya que se le habia caído al desmayarse al ver surgir a Drago...

.-_Tengo que tranquilizarme... No creo que nadie se haya dado cuenta de mi fobia con los Bakugan Pyrus... Cálmate Reeo respira, respira_.- trataba la peli-blanca de calmarse en sus pensamientos, dio un suspiro y cerró los ojos para seguir caminando pero choco con algo, más exactamente alguien. Ese alguien era Shun quien estaba dando un paseo por los pasillos de la base. El choque causo que a Reeo se le cayeran algunas de las páginas del cuaderno, entre ellas unos dibujos sin terminar de algunos de los peleadores pero simplemente bocetos nada más.

.- Dis-disculpeme Shun-sama, no lo vi... estaba distraída.- dijo la peli-blanca agachándose para recoger las páginas del suelo

.- No te preocupes, fue mi culpa.- dijo el oji-amar ayudándola a recoger sus papeles (y como odio los clichés nada de que se van a tocar las manos mientras recogen los papeles del suelo)

.- No fue mi culpa por no fijarme, iba hundida en mis pensamientos, disculpe otra vez.

Luego de un rato al fin terminaron de recoger los papeles mas aun quedaba uno en el suelo. Shun lo recogió y lo quedo viendo y se fijo que era un Bakugan Ventus más que similar a Storm Skyress era idéntico casi.

.- ¿Y esto?.- dijo Shun devolviéndole el dibujo

.- N-no es n-nada.- dijo nerviosa la peliblanca mientras guardaba el dibujo en su cuaderno el cual sujetaba contra su pecho fuertemente.- Y-ya me tengo que ir, buenas noches

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la Oji-azul ya se habia retirado del lugar pero no se habia fijado que habia dejado algo, un pequeño estuche blanco de plástico que se le habia caído al momento del choque. Shun recogió el pequeño estuche y por pura curiosidad lo abrió se habia dado cuenta que era un estuche de lentes de contacto pero lo más curioso era que solo habia un lente, un lente del mismo color de los ojos de Reeo, azul pálido para ser más exacto.

[En la habitación de Reeo]

.-Uf por poco.- dijo la peli-blanca soltando un suspiro mientras se apoyaba en la puerta recién cerrada con su cuaderno contra el pecho

.- ¿Por poco qué?.- pregunto cierta peli-naranja que se encontraba sentada en una silla de ruedas perteneciente a un escritorio

.- ¡AH! ¿Mira-chan a qué horas entraste? Y más importante ¿Cómo entraste?

.- No creas que no tengo una copia de la llave de este cuarto.- dijo la peli-naranja sacando un manojo de llaves de su bolsillo

.- Sabes eso se llama allanamiento.- dijo la chica albina colocando sus manos en la cintura enojada

.- Ya, ya... oye eres bastante rápida.- dijo picarona Mira

.- ¿Rápida? ¿Por qué lo dice?.- pregunto bastante curiosa la peli-blanca

.- No llevas aquí ni un día y ya estas ligando.- dijo Mira con una sonrisa bastante picara

.- ¡¿QUE?! ¿¡C-Como que l-l-ligando?!.- grito alterada la peli-blanca y un tanto roja

.- Ay no juegues conmigo te vi con Shun hoy

.- Ah... ¡¿AH?! ¡L-lo que sucedió fue que perdí el equilibrio y él me agarro! ¡Aparte de eso nada! ¡No paso nada!

.- Oigan por que gritan tanto?.- pregunto Ace asomandose por la puerta pero recibió un cojinazo en la cara en vez de la respuesta que esperaba

.- ¡LARGO PLATICA DE MUJERES!.- Gritaron ambas

.- Ya, ya me largo.- dijo Ace cerrando la puerta

.- ¿Y bien?.- Pregunto la peli-naranja.- ¿Me vas a explicar que hacían Shun y tu?

.- ¡Y-ya te dije que nada!.- dijo tornándose roja de nuevo

.- Ay no me mientas, el color de tu rostro te delata

.- ¡Cállate que no sucedió nad—

La peli-blanca paró en seco sus palabras y Mira sus burlas al escuchar ambas un pequeño golpeteo. Reeo se fijo que en la única ventana de la habitación a pesar de estar de noche se podía ver algo pequeño moviéndose y justo de ahí provenía el golpeteo. La primera en ver fue la misma que lo descubrió y al fijarse más abrió la ventana y encontró a su Bakugan afuera.

.- ¡Reeo!

.-¡Sky! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!.- trato de susurrar la peli-blanca

.- ¿Reeo? ¿Está todo bien?.- pregunto Mira tratando de ver que sucedía

.- N-no sucede absolutamente nada.- dijo la albina cerrando de un golpe la ventana e intentando cubrirla con su propio cuerpo, mientras que Mira intentaba ver Reeo se movía impidiéndole la vista.

.- Esta bien.- dijo con algo de duda la peli-naranja.- Pero aun me debes una explicación por lo que sucedió en Shun y tu

.- S-si, si, si te explico mañana ahorita mismo tengo mucho sueño.- dijo la peli-blanca bostezando falsamente mientras empujaba a Mira fuera de la habitación.

Al sacarla al fin del cuarto Reeo abrió la ventana dejando entrar a su Bakugan

.- ¡Sky! ¿Qué haces aquí?.- pregunto enfadada Reeo.- te dije que no podías venir aquí

.- Lo lamento pero descubrí algo

.- Y sabes bien lo que me sucederá si descubren que— ¿Descubriste algo?

.- Si, como no iba a estar haciendo nada esperando que me buscaras me puse a investigar, es increíble lo mucho que se puede averiguar en un solo día...

.- Ya está bien te agradezco tu arduo esfuerzo, pasa.- dijo Reeo indicándole que pasara

Ya acomodada Reeo en la sentada en la cama le indico a **Skyress** que hablara

.- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué fue lo descubriste?.- pregunto la Peli-blanca dirigiéndose a su Bakugan

.- El paradero de Keith

* * *

**3:06 p.m. 13/10/2012 El pedregal, Honduras**

**Bueno aquí está el tercer Capítulo de mi adorado primer fanfic**

**Shun: Me carcome la duda!**

**Yo: impaciente... Bueno Rapidito nos vamos a las respuestas de los lectores aunque sean pocos! ^^**

**Shun: Nunca serán muchos**

**Yo: Consíguete otro hobby!**

_**Kona Kana Lee:**__** Mi querida amiga, si Ace es un masoquista de primera, Los dos seria mucho no quiero ser mala pero lo tomas o lo dejas escoger uno (te recomiendo mas el de DanXox) y gracias por las recomendaciones en anime apenas pueda los veré ^^ y alegrar a la gente es mi razón de escribir mis fanfics **_

_**Jessi Kuso:**__** Si en serio mejor recibimiento no pudo tener que malos ese par de idiotas**_

_**Shun y Ace: OYE! ¬¬**_

_**Yo: Jeje ^^U Bueno si las peleas a la próxima que haga peleas las hare más elaboradas ya que no conozco muy bien a los Bakugan y sus cartas pero a la próxima me las estudio como si mi vida dependiera de ello... o al menos tendré la pagina de los Bakugan abierta ^^U Y si Dan seguirá sufriendo buajajaja**_

_**Dan: ella también me da miedo ._.**_

_**Yo: Debería ¬¬**_

**Aviso que mis actualizaciones son los sábados a veces antes si se me permite pero es que un maldito rayo arruino mi modem y ahora solo puedo actualizar los sábados donde mi abuela que voy a su casa pero con suerte asalto una de las computadoras de mi escuela y actualizo (en clase de computación calma no robare nada XD) **

**Esta semana recomiendo el Anime DN Angel para los que no lo hayan visto y la canción Kaimu de ONE OK ROCK **

**Matta nee ^^**


	4. Un Misterioso encuentro

_**Un misterioso encuentro**_

**"Un misterioso encuentro" Konichiwa Minna-san ^^ aquí el capitulo 4 de mi amado primer fic**

**Shun: (sarcásticamente) wiii**

**Yo: malo ¬¬**

**Shun: Cada capítulo lo vas dejando peor que el otro**

**Yo: Si, comienzo a preocuparme... hay demasiado suspenso con Cyclone Skyress, la fobia a los Pyrus de Reeo, su único lente de contacto y el raro dibujo que viste por mencionar algunos ._.**

**Shun: ¿Entonces dirás a que se debe todos y cada uno de los misterios?**

**Yo: Buen truco ¬¬ todo a su tiempo, todo a su tiempo... Ahora di el disclaimer**

**Shun: Ni Bakugan ni sus personajes le pertecen a la loca de por ahí**

**Yo: Oye! ¬¬**

* * *

.- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué fue lo descubriste?.- pregunto la Peli-blanca dirigiéndose a su Bakugan

.- El paradero de Keith

.- ¡¿El qué?! ¡P-pero eso es imposible!.- grito bastante impresionada la albina

.- Imposible no... Impensable.- dijo la pequeña esfera Bakugan recordando donde habia encontrado a Keith

.- ¡¿Y?! ¡¿Dónde lo encontraste?! ¡Habla!.- exigió la Oji-azul

.- No te va a gustar... Keith es—

La pequeña esfera Bakugan fue interrumpida por cierto Ojo-gris que estaba buscando a Mira el cual irrumpió en el cuarto de la Albina preguntando por Mira

.-¿Esta Mira por aquí?.- pregunto el peli-verde

Reeo instintivamente echo de un solo su Bakugan a la bolsa y dirigió su vista hacia Ace

.- Mm.. Parece que no está aquí.- Dijo el Oji-gris intentando irse pero la Albina lo agarro de la muñeca y le insistió

.- Ace-sama.- le dijo viéndolo serio.- ¿Qué sucedió?

.- Recibimos la primera señal Vexos en semanas no tengo tiempo de juegos.- dijo el peli-verde soltándose del agarre de Reeo y se retiro de la habitación

Reeo no tardo en seguirlo no sin antes advertirle a **Skyress** que se quedara callado y que no saliera de la bolsa por nada del mundo.

.- ¿Qué haces?.- pregunto el de cabellos verde olivo al ver que lo estaban siguiendo

.- Voy con usted ¿Qué no es obvio?

.- Vuelve a tu cuarto, esto es serio una niña como tú no puede estar ahí, ni siquiera tienes Bakugan.- musito molesto el Oji-gris

.- Si no me deja entonces.- la albina quedo pensativa un momento para inventarse una buena manera de convencerlo

.- ¿Entonces? No me das miedo mejor vuelve.- Ace solo se volteo luego de estas palabras para seguir caminando hasta que Reeo chasqueo los dedos en señal de haber tenido una idea

.- Entonces le diré a Mira-chan sobre sus "encargos".- Ace paro en seco al oír tal amenaza

.- ¡N-no te atreverías!

.- No me tiente.- dijo la peli-blanca sonriendo malévolamente

.- ¡E-Esta bien! Puedes venir, solo no le digas a Mira

.- ¿Decirme que?.- Pregunto la Peli-naranja acercándoles

.- Nada.- dijeron ambos con cara inocente

.- Ace, ¿Es cierto lo que dijo Marucho sobre los Vexos?.- pregunto la peli-naranja curiosa y a la vez preocupada

.- Si lo es, me sorprende que hayan aparecido tan tarde y en especial hoy.- respondió el Oji-gris

.- Eso me preocupa, llevan semanas sin aparecer... ¿Qué estarán tramando?

.- Hem... ¿De qué me perdí?.- pregunto la Albina ya que no entendía muy bien de que hablaban al haber llegado solo hace poco más de un día

.- Ha discúlpame Reeo.- se disculpo Mira

.- Desubicada... no sé ni que hace aquí.- dijo Ace para sí mismo pero lastimosamente no hablo lo suficientemente bajo lo que hiso que tanto Mira como su prima le dieran un pisotón cada una en cada pie

.- Bueno si tanto "problema" es ¿Por qué no vamos ahora?.- dijo la Peli-blanca ignorando totalmente al pobre Ace que habia ido a parar al suelo

.- Ya no se impacienten.- Dijo el menor de los peleadores acercándose por atrás con una extraño artefacto color gris en las manos y a Shun, Baron y a Dan detrás de el

.- Marucho-sama.- dijo la peli-blanca.- Disculpe mi ignorancia ¿Pero qué sucede exactamente?

.- Encontramos una señal de los vexos.- respondió el Rubio Oji-azul

.- Marucho logro rastrear la señal hasta conseguir su ubicación exacta.- dijo el Azabache

.- La cosa es que...- comenzó a decir nervioso el Oji-café

.- No sabemos cómo llegar al lugar.- completo el Peli-rosa

.- ¿Puedo ver?.- solicito la peli-blanca

Marucho asintió y le entrego el pequeño aparato a la Albina. Reeo lo quedo viendo un rato, era un mapa topográfico no muy exacto de la zona pero fácil de reconocer al menos para ella

.- Ya se donde es...- dijo Reeo luego de un rato de pensar bien en el lugar.

Al recordar el lugar le llegaron buenos recuerdos pero no hiso expresión alguna. Luego de indicarles mas exactamente el lugar los guio hasta el pasando por un frondoso bosque, era un paraje hermoso. El lugar eran unas montañas algo escarpadas que conocía como la palma de su mano desde muy pequeña. Era uno de los lugares que mas la inspiraban al dibujar ya que a pesar de ser montañoso tenía su belleza natural como por ejemplo un frondoso bosque y una catarata a parte de un jardín de lavanda hermoso que ella misma cuidaba. Al llegar no tardaron en notar la razón de que estuvieran justo ahí, no iban de paseo si no a buscar a los Vexos quienes los estaban esperando pacientemente. Sentados arriba de una gran saliente estaban parados Spectra y Mylene. Mylene inmediatamente se fijo en que el numero de peleadores habia aumentado.

.- Oh ¿Qué tenemos aquí?.- dijo refiriéndose a Reeo.- Una nueva recluta

.- Eh ¿Yo?.- pregunto Reeo señalándose a sí misma bastante curiosa *¡Pero que digo claro que yo idiota!*

.- Nooo fíjate la otra muchacha de cabello blanco que esta al par de Mira.- dijo la Vestal con un tono sarcástico

.- Gracias me hiciste sentir como una idiota.- dijo la Peli-blanca algo molesta

.- De nada es mi deber y mi mayor Hob—

.- Ay ya cállate, irritas lo sabes?

.- ¡Dejame terminar!.- le grito aun mas enojada Mylene

.- Si mama como gustes.- dijo la peli-blanca desviando la mirada enojada

.- Hobby...

.- ¿¡SOLO ESO!? Comienzo a pensar que no eres la mas brillante de los vexos.- Dijo la Albina burlándose de Mylene

Mylene bajo del lugar de donde estaba impulsivamente y se le acerco a la Peli-blanca aun mas enojada

.- Sabes, ahora que te veo de cerca, me sigues pareciendo una idiota.- le dijo Reeo a Mylene burlándose aun mas

.- ¡AH! ¡Te las ganaste con migo te voy a destrozar!.- dijo Mylene ajustando su lanzador mientras a los demás se les resbalaba una gotita al mero estilo anime incluyendo al mismo Spectra que tuvo que bajar a calmar a Mylene

.- Mylene tranquilízate no estamos aquí por eso.- dijo el Rubio bastante serio

.- ¡Voy a destrozar a esa cucaracha! ¡Anda pelea conmigo! ¡Te apuesto que vas a llorar!.- dijo la Peli-azul aun mas irritada

.- Lo lamento no peleo mas

.- ¿Eh?

.- Reverenda sorda... te lo deletreo? N-O P-E-L-E-O M-A-S.- dijo lentamente la peli-blanca con las manos en la cintura provocando a mylene.- Y si lo hiciera la que quedaría llorando serias t—en ese momento Mira le tapo la boca de un solo.- ¡MMMM! ¡Mmrrgg!

.- ¡AH!.- dijo la peli-naranja soltándole la boca.- ¡Que asco! No te atrevas a volver a lamerme!

.- Con gusto, tus manos saben a mantequilla de maní... ¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo?

.- Eh chicas.- les llamo la atención Baron

.- ¡¿Qué?!.- Gritaron ambas enojadas

.- Ay no me maten!.- dijo Baron buscando refugio detrás de Shun pero este solo se movio a un lado pero Baron se coloco detrás de el de nuevo.- les quería recordar chicas que venimos aquí a algo mas que a platicar, de echo... no vinimos a platicar...

.- Ah si.- dijo la peli-blanca colocando el dedo índice en el labio inferior.- Lo siento chicos.- dijo sonriendo nerviosa con la mano en la nuca

.- Idiota hiciste que me desviara de mi propósito.- replico Mylene

.- ¡Ay si! ¡Pobresita la vieja esta que ni recuerda a que viene!

.- ¡Vieja tu abuela!

.- ¡Ah no te creo!

.- ¡Te las veras conmigo!

.- ¡Pruébamelo vejete!

.- ¡Ya basta!.- grito Spectra

A Reeo le sorprendió esa actitud, era similar a cuando Mira y ella se peleaban

_Flashback_

_.-¡Devuélvemelo!.- Grito la Peli-blanca_

_.-¡Arráncalo de mis frías manos si te atreves!.- Grito la Peli-naranja_

_Mira Clay, una niña caprichosa de 10 años se encontraba discutiendo con su mejor amiga aun desconocida para ella su prima, Reeo Amaya de 9 años. Mas infantil la discusión no podía ser, estaban peleando porque Mira habia encontrado el peluche favorito de Reeo desde que eran pequeñas y se rehusaba a devolvérselo. Era un pequeño conejo albino al que le fascinaba tanto por razones casi obvias, su color era el mismo de su cabello._

_.-¡Keith-sama! ¡Dígale que me lo devuelva.- dijo la de ojos pálidos señalando a Mira_

_.- ¡No se lo voy a devolver!_

_Keith Clay, un joven de ya 14 años y el más maduro de todos lo presentes, de un color de cabello rosa pálido y algo alborotado, era normalmente el consuelo de la Albina cuando Mira le jugaba algunas bromas como por ejemplo la actual, querer pintar de Rosa el peluche de la pobre albina._

_.- ¡Devuélvemelo!.- Siguió insistiendo la albina_

_.- ¡No! ¡De rosa se vera mejor!_

_.- ¡Ya basta!.- ordeno el peli-rosa quitándole el peluche a su hermana_

_.- Toma.- le dijo a la menor de los tres devolviéndoles su peluche _

_.- ¡Gracias Kieth-sama!.- le dijo la albina sonriendo y dándole un abrazo para luego ir a esconder su peluche_

_Fin Flashback_

*No puede ser... ¡No es Imposible!* pensó la peli-blanca

.- Bueno a lo que vinimos... Mira vinimos a retarte a una batalla, dos contra dos, escoge a cualquiera de esos estropajos que tienes detrás de ti.- Dijo Mylene refiriéndose a los peleadores

.- ¿Y por qué a mi?

.- ¿Aceptas o no? Tenemos nuestras razones para hacerlo si quieres acepta o no.- dijo Spectra de brazos cruzados

.- Es que no lo se...- Dijo Mira dudosa

.- ¡Acepta Mira! ¡Como si no pudiéramos ganarles!.- interrumpió Wilda la platica posándose sobre el hombro de Mira

.- ¡Esta bien!.- respondió entusiasmada Mira

.- ¡Pateemos traseros Vexos Mira!

.- ¿Y a quien escogeras?.- pregunto Mylene

*Me serviría como ventaja la fuerza de Dan... No Ace también seria buena ventaja... de tin marin de do pingüe*.- pensó la Peli-naranja viendo sobre si escogía a Ace o a Dan. Al final el premiado termino siendo Ace

.- Ace te toca.- dijo la peli-naranja señalándolo

.- ¿Cómo que me toca?.- Pregunto Ace

.- Tu captas, vamos ¿Quieres pelear o no?

.- ¡Si!

Así comenzó la batalla.

.- ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan Surge!

.- ¡Macubass Aquos ve!

.- ¡Thunder Wilda acabalos!

.- ¡Son tuyos Percival Darkus!

.- ¡Vamos Viper Helios Pyrus!

Todos quedaron mas que boquiabiertos al ver a Macubass, el Bakugan mecánico de Mylene

.- He ahí la razón de querer pelear contra ustedes, quería probar mi nuevo juguete, Macubass Aquos... Mi nuevo Bakugan Mecánico

.- ¡¿Mecánico?!.- gritaron todos al unisonó bastante sorprendidos

.- ¿Cómo que Bakugan mecánico?.- pregunto Percival

.- Así es, Macubass es un Bakugan mecánico y ya que es mi nuevo Bakugan, quería probarlo contra ustedes.- Respondió la Peli-azul

.- ¡¿Pero por qué conmigo?!.- pregunto indignada Mira

.- Porque creí que me darías algo de batalla.- Dijo la Peli-azul sonriendo.- Y Spectra está aquí por colado

.- Ok eso no era necesario.- Dijo Ace con una gotita estilo anime resbalando de su nuca

Comenzaron con la pelea. Mylene comenzó aventajada gracias al poder de Macubass.

.-Es hora de ponerme ruda.- Dijo Mylene sacando otra carta y preparándola.- ¡SAECDI!

En eso los clásicos robots SAECDI salieron de Macubass y comenzaron a atacar a Percival y Wilda, pero debido a estar en etapa de pruebas los SAECDI comenzaron a perder el control y los ataques aparte de golpear a los Bakugan comenzaron a llegar donde estaban los peleadores haciendo que Cada uno se tuviera que separar para evitar los golpes pero lastimosamente Reeo no tuvo mucho chance de fijarse que un disparo se dirigía hacia ella.

.- ¡Cuidado!.- dijo el pelinegro lanzándose sobre ella evitando que le cayera el disparo.- ¿Te encuentras bien?.- le pregunto levantándose

.- Si, gracias Shun-sama, discúlpeme.- se disculpo la Peli-blanca

.- Ten mas cuidado.- le dijo el pelinegro ayudándola a levantarse

Reeo P.O.V.

Shun-sama evito que me cayera un disparo pero por poco, un par de segundos más y me hubiera dado. Me sonroje ligeramente al momento de disculparme pero no fue nada notorio.

.- ¡Reeo!.- me grito Mira-chan.- ¡Tienes que irte de aquí! ¡es muy peligroso!

.- ¡No me ire!.- le respondi negándome

.- ¡Es muy peligroso! ¡Vete!

.- ¡Pero—

.- ¡Vete!

Al final cedi, comenze a correr no sin antes pensarlo bien, era muy peligroso que siguieran ahí

.- Reeo, ¿Qué vas a hacer?.- me pregunto **Skyress** saliendo de mi bolsa, en cambio yo no pare de correr

.- No pienso dejarlos solos, es muy peligroso...

.-¿Vamos a entrar en acción?

.- Quisiera que no fuera necesario.- le dije parando en seco y escondiéndome detrás de un árbol

Fin P.O.V.

.- ¡Mira esto es muy peligroso!.- Grito el oji-gris cubriéndose con sus brazos del polvo que habían levantado las diversas pero aun constante explosiones

.- ¡Cierto Mira tenemos que irnos ya!.- grito el oji-ambar

.- ¡Nadie se va de aquí hasta que termine!.- Grito Mylene furiosa

Mylene alzo otra carta preparándose para activarla pero Spectra le agarro la mano para hacer que parara

.- ¡Mylene esto es muy peligroso! ¡No lo hagas!.- le grito Spectra

.- ¡No me molstes!.- dijo Mylene soltándose del Agarre de Spectra.- ¡Tsunami Hydrair!

La carta comenzó a hacer efecto, el agua de la cascada y del rio que se encontraba debajo comenzó a elevarse y dirigirse hacia Wilda

.- ¡Wilda!.- Grito Mira preocupada al ver la ola dirigirse hacia su Bakugan

Algo que nadie esperaba en ese entonces sucedió, se escucho un rugido que al parecer provenia de una ave y un Bakugan similar a un ave irrumpió en la batalla empujando a Wilda para evitar que la ola lo golpeara lo cual resulto pero dejo a Wilda algo débil. Al recuperarse de la tacleada que le tuvo que dar a semejante Bakugan pesado se recupero. Se pudo ver a simple vista que era un Bakugan Ventus pero sus colores no eran típicos. Eran colores mucho mas sombríos, el Bakugan era más que similar a Storm Skyress era casi idéntico exceptuando sus colores que eran mucho mas oscuros. Era de un color verde casi negro, un chaleco como el de _Skyress_ pero de un color negro con bordes dorados. La forma de su cresta era diferente y tenia unos ojos color rojo sangre intensos pero lo mas curioso era que en la cara llevaba un Antifaz negro metálico que solo dejaba ver sus ojos. Los bordes de sus alas llevaban revestimiento metálico y unas cuchillas y las plumas que desprendían de su cola eran más largas de lo normal y dos de ellas tenían una cuchilla cada una partida a la mitad que se podía unir la una con la otra. Plumas plateadas desprendían del tope de su cola y sus patas era cafés con un diseño tigreado (como rayas de tigre). Las plumas extras desprendentes de su cola eran doradas con detalles en negro. Los Peleadores quedaron mas que pasmados al ver a ese Bakugan en especial Shun debido a su parecido con _Skyress._

.- ¿Y ese Bakugan?.- pregunto el castaño sorprendido

El Bakugan ya no era la única sorpresa, arriba de la catarata se mostro una figura delgada, con una chaqueta larga negra sobre una camisa verde oscura debajo de esta. La chaqueta tenía una capucha la cual llevaba puesta añadiéndole una máscara ninja (si como la de Shun cuando aparece por primera vez en Nueva Vestroia) de color igualmente negro. Llevaba unos pantalones negros igual que su chaqueta la cual tenía el símbolo Ventus en blanco en la chaqueta. Lo más curioso de esa figura extraña no era ni su Bakugan ni el misterio que lo envolvía si no sus ojos... Inconfundible pues padecían de Hetecromia, siendo el derecho de un color azul palido y el otro de un rosa fuerte

.- ¿Q-quien es?.- pregunto Nervioso el Peli-negro

* * *

**Chan chan chan!**

**09:20 17/10/2012 Santa Lucia, Honduras**

**Shun: Tu gozas ver a la gente sufrir de incertidumbre**

**Yo: No, solo a ti ^^**

**Shun: Como que solo a mi?**

**Yo: mis lectores ya han de saber quién es ^^**

**Shun: Si claro mátame de incertidumbre ¬¬**

**Yo: Si te mato me quedo sin fic ._.**

**Shun: ¬¬ Los reviews**

**Yo: Ah si!**

**_Kona Kana Lee:__ Bueno mi Amiga, buena opción, la verdad es mucho mas recomendable el DanXoc para esperar a la pareja pero recuerda, eso quiere decir que en este fic tengo derecho de poner a Keith con quien me plazca. Lo de los Bakugan Pyrus no es un odio sino mas bien una fobia y eso se debe a un evento traumante de su infancia. Hacerle un fic a esos dos... Suena interesante!_**

**_Mira y Ace: No nos uses como tus juguetes! (se miran mutuamente endemoniadamente) Deja de copiarme!_**

**_yo: (les da con unos libros a ambos) Callense que no es con ustedes la platica. Y como ves hoy es miercoles y estoy actualizando ya que no eres la primera en quearte por lo cortos y la verdad lamento haber dejado este capitulo tan corto pero no tuve tiempo de escribir... Tareas u.u Y con lo de Keith... Si y no a la vez XD. Y si ya se que tengo buenos gustos :3 Y apenas pueda vere los animes que me recomendaste Matta Nee ^^_**

**_Jessi Kuso: No claro que no quiero matarte ^^U Si mato a mis lectores no serviria de nada que escribiera ._.  
_**

**_Shun: Y eso es lo que te interesa..._**

**_Yo: Metiche no te invite a la platica ¬¬ Y si, Dan va a sufrir pronto en especial en los proximos capitulos_**

**_Dan: Salvese quien pueda! (se va corriendo)_**

**_yo: ._. Eh bueno... Y si Ace se las esta ganando ya varios capis atras. Y si acertaste, la relación entre Bakugan Pyrus es bastante tensa debido a lo que le explique ya a Kona Kana Lee... supongo que esa es otra razon para que odie a Dan..._**

**_Dan: K-kohai..._**

**_Yo: Que tu no te habias ido?_**

**_Dan: Ves que me fui acaso?_**

**_Yo: -.-" no fijate te veo volando comiendo nubes de algodon de azucar_**

**_Dan: Algodon de azucar?! DONDE?!_**

**_Yo: ._.U y las parejas seran Obvio ShunXoc, Para tu alegria si eran DanXRuno, MiraXAce, Considero KeithXAlice, entre otras mas adelante... Y adoro tener internet de cable me lo arreglaron ya ^^ aunque no se si sea sin pagar pero el punto es que esta bien ahora XD_**

**Concluyendo con los reviews les recomiendo las canciones Believe Yourself de Fear, and loathing in las vegas y el Anime Special A. Para anuciar les digo que a los que lean y se impacientan con mis capi pondre un concurso, cuales son los "encargos" de Ace?**

**Ace: No te atreverias**

**Yo: Ah que no? Bueno, la respuesta mas original o la que mas se acerque a la realidad se ganara el premio especial, el poder ver el capitulo 7 (obviamente luego de que publique el 6) dos dias antes que lo publique ^^ Asi que si les causa mucha intriga solo adivinen o respondan creativamente ^^**

**Shun: Ahora que me fijo es Miercoles...**

**Yo: No te creo! ¬¬**

**Shun: es que dijiste que actualizabas los Sabados**

**Yo: Me tachas de Mentirosa! Seguridad! TT^TT**

**Shun: Oye yo n-**

**Guardias: (lo agarran y se lo llevan de lugar) Mejor ^^**

**Matta Nee! ^^  
**

**Shun: (trata de quitarselos de encima) Dejenme!**

**Reviews prfavor ^^U**


	5. La Dura Realidad

_**La Dura Realidad**_

"**La dura realidad" Konichiwa Minna-san ^^ Aquí vengo a dejarles el capitulo 5 de mi fanfic "Como el Yin y el Yang"**

**Shun: Creo que todos leyeron el titulo arriba, no creo que hubiera hecho falta**

**Yo: Mejor que sobre que falte ._.**

**Shun: Buen punto**

**Yo: Tendremos un muy especial y algo revelador fic esta vez ^^**

**Shun: ¿¡Revelaras algo!? ¡Alabado sea el señor escucho mis plegarias!**

**Yo: Tarde o temprano tenía que hacerlo... ._.U Y como que plegarias? A propósito... ¿Qué no te habían sacado de aquí los guardias?**

**Shun: No... (Inocentemente)**

**Yo: Guardias! (no sucede nada) Eh.. ¿Y los guardias? o.O**

**Shun: Ni idea o.o**

**Yo: Disclaimer...**

**Shun: Ni Bakugan ni sus personajes le pertenecen a la psicópata**

**Yo: Comienzo a acostúmbrame ._.**

* * *

.- ¿Q-Quien es?.- pregunto nervioso el peli-negro

La figura en si era imponente sin contar que al ser de noche la luz de la luna era la única luz la cual se reflejaba en sus ambos ojos de diferentes colores

.- ¡¿Y tu quien eres?!.- grito Mylene mas la figura permaneció en silencio

.- Mi maestra no desea hablar contigo.- Dijo el Bakugan ventus aterrizando lentamente mientras se interponía entre la figura misteriosa y Mylene

.- Así que es una mujer.- Dijo pensativo Spectra al ver a la chica fijamente, esta solo asintió

.- ¡No me importa que sea una mujer nadie interrumpe mis batallas!.- grito Enojada Mylene.- ¡Morbus Azul!

.- Escudo de plata.- dijo la encapuchada, en eso su Bakugan cerró las alas y se alargaron las cuchillas metálicas de estas formando un escudo que detuvo con facilidad el ataque.- ¡Embestida salvaje!

En eso el Bakugan de la hetecromatica fue rodeado por una energía verde y de repente dio una embestida directa contra Macubass. El impacto volvió a Macubass esfera

.- ¿C-Como es posible?.- dijo pasmado Ace

Energía de Mylene 35%.

.- ¡AH! ¡Me las vas a pagar!.- Gruño Mylene furiosa.- ¿Quién diablos eres?

.- Mi maestra no tiene por qué decirte eso.- volvió a interrumpir el Bakugan de vuelta parado en el suelo sobre sus dos patas

.- Tranquilo Skyress.- dijo la encapuchada alzando la mano indicándole a su Bakugan que se tranquilizara.- Pero si tiene razón, no tengo por qué decirte quien soy

***Skyress**? Lo sospechaba debe ser de su misma especie... _Skyress_...* Pensó el peli-negro sin dejar de contemplar al Bakugan

.- ¡Óyeme tu— Mylene fue interrumpida por Spectra quien solo negó con la cabeza

.- Tranquila Mylene, Mejor deberíamos irnos.- dijo Spectra colocando su mano en el hombro de Mylene, esta solo la quito de golpe y se volteo resignada

.- Esta bien... volvamos.- dijo a regañadientes la Peli-azul

Spectra regreso a Helios a su forma de esfera y procedieron a retirarse. La encapuchada estaba dispuesta a hacer lo mismo pero el agarre de una mano la detuvo.

.- Oye, ¿no nos dirás quien eres?.- Dijo el oji-gris.- es molesto que alguien se presente a la fiesta sin invitación si quiera... Aparte tengo que darte las gracias

La encapuchada se soltó del agarre como si nada y de un salto subió al lomo de su Bakugan quien emprendió vuelo tomando impulso mientras dejaba una nube de polvo detrás suyo. Al disiparse el polvo no habia señales ni del Bakugan ni de su dueña.

[En otro lado]

Cierta encapuchada de ojos diferentes se encontraba corriendo por un frondoso y oscuro bosque con un pequeño Bakugan en su mano la cual sostenía contra su pecho. Luego de correr tanto se recostó en un árbol respirando agitadamente, fijo un momento la vista al camino por donde habia venido y al ver que nadie la habia seguido procedió a quitarse la capucha y la máscara que llevaba revelando un largo cabello blanco...

.- ¿Reeo estas bien?.- pregunto la esfera Bakugan que se encontraba en la palma de su mano

.- Si... solo espero y no me hayan seguido.- dijo la peli-blanca jadeando por la huida que habia debido dar

.- No creo que sepan si quiera a donde fuimos...- trato de calmarla su Bakugan

.- Si pero perdi mi lente de contacto...

.- ¿No tenias otro?

.- ¡Es cierto! Solo déjame buscarlo.- dijo la peli-blanca rebuscando en su bolsa pero no encontró nada.- ¡No está!.- grito alterada

.- ¿Cómo que no esta?

.- ¡No, no puede ser no esta!

.- ¿Cómo que no esta? ¿El estuche de los lentes?

.- No fíjate mi abuelita... ¡CLARO QUE EL ESTCUHE!.- respondió la peli-blanca alterada

.- Oye no tienes por qué ser grosera conmigo.- reclamo el Bakugan

.- Si lo se... perdon.- dijo la peli-blanca desanimada mientras de recostaba en el tronco del árbol y se dejaba caer hasta quedar sentada en el suelo

.- ¿Por qué no les dices la verdad?.- pregunto el Bakugan posándose sobre las piernas de la albina

.- N-no quiero... Ni siquiera Mira-chan sabe que sufro de Hetecromia... n-no quiero... no quiero volver a ese infierno... ya no...

.- L-lo lamento... no lo recordaba...- se disculpo el Bakugan

.- No te preocupes Sky... de todos modos fue hace años, incluso antes de conocer a Mira-chan y Keith-sama

_Flashback_

_Una pequeña niña albina con un pequeño fleco en el cabello que impedía ver su ojo derecho de alrededor de unos 7 años se encontraba corriendo en un patio escolar, mejor dicho huyendo. Estaba toda lastimada, tenia arañazos es la cara y varios raspones en los brazos aparte de algunos cuantos moretes en las piernas. Se encontraba huyendo de unos niños mayores que ella. Luego de un rato de estar huyendo encontró un pequeño túnel metálico que servía como juego para los niños pequeños._

_.- ¡Ah! ¿Dónde diablos se fue esa rarita?.- pregunto molesto uno de los niños que aparentaba unos 12 o 13 años que parecía ser el líder y al parecer el mayor. Se limpio bruscamente el labio inferior el cual estaba sangrando.- ¡Si me vuelve a golpear así juro que la mato!_

_.- ¡Si! ¿Quién se cree que es esa desgraciada!.- grito furioso otro de los muchachos bastante menor de unos 10 años de edad con algunos golpes también_

_Eran 3 en total quienes estaban buscando a la pequeña. Estaba en total desventaja eran tres contra una sin contar que la superaban mucho en edad pero la pequeña se sabía defender lo suficiente como para poder darles una paliza y aprovechar para correr pero eso no habia evitado que recibiera sus golpes. La pequeña se encontraba bastante asustada, se abrazaba a sí misma y temblaba del miedo rezando que no la encontraran. Estaba totalmente sola, era normalmente considerada la "rara" de la escuela debido a sus ojos y el color de su cabello. En comenzó a llover y los muchachos se irritaron bastante y por suerte no la habían encontrado aun. La pequeña se abrazaba a si misma aun mas también por el frio ya que era una época del año en la que habia grandes lluvias._

_.- Espero y no me encuentren.- dijo la pequeña en un tono de voz baja apenas audible_

_.- ¿Qué no te encuentren quienes?.- pregunto una pequeña esfera verde oscuro._

_La reacción más obvia de la pequeña fue espantarse y pego un grito el cual los muchachos que la seguían escucharon inmediatamente_

_.- ¡Con que aquí estas!.- dijo el muchacho de 10 años asomándose. Luego el mayor de los tres se asomo junto al otro_

_La pequeña intento hacerse para atrás pero choco con otro de los muchachos, este parecía tener unos 11 años y tenía una marca de un botin en la cara, resultaba que a él la pequeña lo habia pateado en la cara. La pequeña esfera se sintió culpable por lo sucedido ya que la pequeña reacciono así por culpa suya._

_.- ¡Oigan ustedes imbéciles dejen a la pequeña en paz!.- grito la pequeña esfera asustándolos pero ninguno logro identificar de donde venia el sonido._

_.- ¡Quien sea que seas muéstrate cobarde nadie me dice así y se sale con la suya!.- grito el mayor de todos_

_.- ¡Bu!.- trato de asustarlos la pequeña esfera saliendo de su escondite lo cual resulto e hiso que salieran corriendo.- ¿Te encuentras bien?_

_.- S-si.- dijo la pequeña secándose unas cuantas lagrimas.- M-muchas gracias señor... señora... cosa_

_.- Skyress, me llamo WindFall Skyress Ventus pequeña, soy un Bakugan.- dijo el Bakugan riendo un poco_

_.- ¿Bakugan? ¿Qué es eso?.- pregunto bastante curiosa la niña albina_

_.- Seria difícil de explicar, ¿no tienes amigos con quienes pasar el rato? No quiero retenerte aquí.- dijo la pequeña esfera_

_.- No, no tengo amigos... no por esto.- dijo la pequeña apartándose el fleco dejando ver un ojo rosa oscuro.- me creen una niña rara y nadie quiere juntarse conmigo..._

_.- Parece que estamos en las mismas condiciones pequeña, tampoco tengo muchos amigos, aunque yo si no se porque.- dijo el Bakugan ventus riendo un poco ante lo cual la pequeña también rio.- Si quieres podemos ser amigos_

_.- ¡Claro que si quiero!.- exclamo feliz la pequeña abrazando a la pequeña esfera_

_Fin del Flashback_

.- Desde ese día ya nadie me volvió a molestar por mis ojos pero nunca me quise arriesgar y comencé a usar lentes de contacto.- dijo la peli-blanca quien se encontraba abrazando sus piernas con una sonrisa nostálgica en el rostro. **Skyress **se poso sobre sus piernas y rio un poco recordando ese día. A pesar de haber evolucionado hace mucho jamás habían dejado de ser amigos.- Jamás olvidare eso... aunque haya sido hace ya 6 años.- dijo volteando a ver hacia la luna

Reeo procedió a pararse y comenzó a correr hacia la base deseando que no hubieran llegado aun pero se alivio al escuchar por el camino a los peleadores buscándola o mejor dicho "a la chica misteriosa" así que decidió ir saltando de Árbol en árbol para llegar más rápido a la base lo cual resulto, llego mucho antes que los demás lo que le dio tiempo de cambiarse de ropa pero al verse al espejo quedo viendo sus ojos pensando que haría. Decidió recurrir a sus viejos trucos y se peino el fleco cubriendo su ojo derecho pero por los impedimentos que le daría llevar el cabello atado decidió dejárselo suelto. Al escuchar unos pasos decidió ir a investigar que pasaba aunque ya sabía que era o quiénes.

.- Quédate aquí, ya vuelvo.- le dijo a su Bakugan quien rápidamente se escondió debajo de la almohada

.- Chicos ya regresaron.- dijo la peli-blanca.- Chicos se ven terribles ¿Qué sucedió?

.- Te decimos mañana ahora tengo hambre.- dijo el peli-café mientras se iba a la cocina

.- ¡Espera Dan te acompaño!.- dijo la Peli-naranja intentando alcanzarlo. Luego de eso el resto se retiro quedando Ace y Reeo solos.

.- Ya, ya Ace-sama no se ponga trsite.- dijo la peli-blanca consolándolo

.- ¿C-como que triste?.- pregunto sonrojado Ace

.- No crea que podrá ocultármelo a mi.- dijo picara la peli-blanca

.- Y como sab— ah los dibujos...- dijo el oji-gris reflexionando

.- Si, ah y aquí está el que me encargo.- dijo la peli-blanca sacando un papel de la mochila y entregándoselo a Ace.

Era un dibujo de Mira, era un dibujo hermoso al carboncillo.

.- Esta hermoso, gracias por esto, ¿Cuánto te debo?.- pregunto el Oji-gris con el dibujo en las manos

.- Sabe que, por ser tan buen cliente este se lo regalo.- dijo la peli-blanca sonriendo

.- Gracias.- dijo el oji-gris retirándose pero de repente tropezó con algún liquido y cayo dándose un gran golpe en la espalda.- Eso dolio

.- Ya, ya no se queje, déjeme le echo una manita.- dijo la Oji-azul acercándose y agarrándole de la mano para ayudarlo a pararse pero al intentar hacer fuerza en el suelo se resbalo con el mismo liguido que Ace cayendo sobre el.- Ite ite ite... Eso dolio

.- Oigan chicos quieren algo de... comer.- dijo la peli-naranja sorprendida al ver a Ace y Reeo en pose tan comprometedora

.- Dejame te ayudo.- dijo el peli-verde levantándose y ayudando a levantarse a Reeo después

.- Si cada vez que le ayude me va a ir igual mejor dejo de hacerlo.- dijo entre risas la peli-blanca mientras se sacudía la ropa pero quedo viendo a Mira quien se encontraba tranquila pelo a la vez se le notaba triste

.- M-Mira, no es lo que p-piensas.- dijo el Oji-gris pero Mira solo se fue corriendo y este la siguió

.- Vaya esos dos solo van de mal en peor.- dijo la peli-blanca con intenciones de irse pero choco con alguien y termino por caer al piso

.- Oye estas bien?.- dijo el causante de la caída ofreciéndole la mano para que se levantara

.- Eso doli—No de nuevo.- dijo la peli-blanca al ver a Shun ofreciéndole la mano la cual acepto algo ruborizada.- Si me vuelve a pasar esto comenzare a pensar que es brujería

.- ¿Brujeria?.- dijo el peli-negro con una sonrisa algo lastimosa.- ¿Eh Reeo?

.- ¿Qué sucede?

.- ¿Por qué estas peinada así?

.- Mm... Ah n-no es por nada.- mintió algo nerviosa

.- Ah por cierto, encontré esto y supuse que era tuyo.- dijo el peli-negro sacando de su bolsillo el pequeño estuche de lentes de contacto que habia perdido ese mismo dia

.- ¿D-donde los encontró?.- pregunto la peli-blanca algo nerviosa mientras los tomaba

.- Por ahí.- dijo el oji-ambar metiendo las manos en los bolsillos

.- Ah no me mienta, digame donde las encontró

.- Ya te dije que por ahí.- dijo Shun desviando la mirada con un tono bromistico muy raro en el

.- No me mienta.- le dijo la albina viéndolo duramente

.- Esta bien está bien, cuando chocamos hace un rato se te cayeron

.- Ahh... ve que es mejor decir la verdad.- dijo la peli-blanca entre risas

.- Parece que si.- dijo el peli-negro riendo también.- Bueno, buenas noches Reeo, que descanses.- le dijo retirándose a su habitación

En eso la peli-blanca se quito el fleco y procedió a colocarse el lente de contacto en el ojo derecho y entro a su habitación en donde se encontraba Mira

.- Mira-chan si vuelves a irrumpir en mi habitación así tendre que llamar en la polici—

.- ¡¿Qué paso entre tu y Ace?!

.- ¿Mira-chan estas celosa?.- pregunto picara Reeo

.- N-no, ¡P-por supuesto que no!.- dijo ruborizada la peli-naranja

.- Ay Mira-chan, claro que estas celosa te conozco mas de lo que piensas

.- Ya pues... p-puede que este u-un poco celosa

.- Pierde cuidado, entre él y yo no pasa nada me tropecé y ya... por cierto más vale que estaba el ahí si no hubiera quedado muy lastimada

.- Ja.. creo que sí, bueno buenas noches Reeo.- Dijo Mira retirándose

.- Si buenas noches Mira-chan

.- ¿Ya se fue?.- dijo el pequeño Bakugan saliendo de debajo de la almohada

.- Si ya se fue, puedes salir Sky.- dijo la peli-blanca entrando al baño para bañarse.- Oye, ¿Y qué era lo que me ibas a decir de Keith-sama?.- dijo entrando a la ducha

.- Ah si.- el Bakugan entro al baño y se quedo sentado en la mesa pensativo

.- ¿Aja?

.- Keith es... Spectra.- dijo en voz baja lo cual Reeo no escucho por el sonido del agua

.- ¿Qué dijiste?

.- Que Keith es... Spectra.- dijo esta vez mas alto pero las palabras causaron gran susto en la peli-blanca lo que hiso que se resbalara en la ducha.- ¿¡Oye estas bien!?

.- ¡Caerse 4 veces en un día no es nada bonito! Y... ¿Es cierto lo que dijiste?.- dijo la peli-blanca parándose para cerrar la llave de agua y se coloco una bata de baño

.- Lo lamento pero si es verdad... cada palabra... aunque no sean muchas pero si... Keith es Spectra

.- Me lo temia.- dijo la peli-blanca triste

.- ¿Lo temias?

.- Es que le note un gran parecida aunque ni siquiera su cabello es del mismo color...- dijo colocándose la piyama

.- Pero no hay duda alguna de que es el...

.- Ya veo.- dijo recostándose en la cama.- tengo que hablar con el...

.- ¿No insinuaras que?

.- Mañana será, en la noche. Hoy ya estoy muy cansada.- dijo la peli-blanca bostezando para luego caer dormida mientras que su Bakugan apago la luz y le acomodo la sabana para quedarse dormido junto a ella

[A la mañana del dia siguiente]

Dan se encontraba dormido en su habitación pero repentinamente un olor delicioso lo despertó. Se despertó bruscamente pensando en comida lo cual preocupo un poco a Drago quien solo observaba a su dueño salir con baba saliendo de su boca, reviso antes el reloj de la mesa de noche y se fijo que decía que eran las 6:15 a.m. y recordó que Dan jamás se despertaba antes de las 7:30.

.- C-comida.- comenzó a balbucear Dan

.- ¿Dan? ¿Estas bien?.- Pregunto Drago

.- Comida.- siguió balbuceando

Al llegar a la cocina encontró un plato de panqueque sobre una barra de granito. El plato estaba repleto con alrededor de 20 esponjosos panqueques recién hechos.

.- ¡Panqueques!.- dijo el Castaño sentándose a la mesa y comenzando a comer, no, a devorar los panqueques solo que no se habia dado cuenta que cierta peli-blanca estaba en la cocina también

.- A ver aquí hay otro panqueque list— ¡DAN-SAMA!.- se quedo impresionada al ver a Dan devorando el ultimo panqueque del plato.

.- ¿Qué? Tengo hambre.- replico el Castaño.- ¡Mas comida!.- grito el oji-marron lanzándose hacia la sartén por el otro panqueque pero la peli-blanca lanzo el panqueque al aire y le dio con la sartén caliente en la cara

.- ¡QUEMA!.- comenzó a gritar Dan correteando por toda la habitación hasta que llego al lavabo y se echo agua helada en la cara

.- Y eso es por comerse todos mis panqueques.- dijo orgullosa la peli-blanca

.- Egoísta, además yo solo quería comer más.- dijo Dan llorando al estilo anime

.- Si come más le va a dar indigestión.- dijo seria la peli-blanca

.- Dan no entiende ni a señas ni a palos.- dijo Drago saltando a la mesa

.- ¡AH!.- Grito la peli-blanca haciéndose para atrás chocando contra un mueble cayendo sentada en el piso.- Ite eso doli— antes de que terminara de hablar el golpe hiso que la bolsa de harina que estaba usando para hacer la mescla de los panqueques le cayera encima dejándola totalmente blanca.- Bien eso creo que eso ya es much—de nuevo fue interrumpida por la sartén que le cayó en la cabeza a lo cual se le encogieron los ojos y una venita le salió en la frente pero antes de que se pudiera quejar le cayó el panqueque en la cabeza

.- Oigan que sucede aquí...?.- pregunto el oji-ambar entrando a la cocina

.- ¿Estas bien?.- pregunto el castaño Ignorando totalmente la llegada de Shun

.- Que si estoy bien, claro que estoy bie— ESTOY BLANCA QUE NO VES!?.- Le respondió la peli-blanca ahora totalmente blanca en un tono furioso

Shun solo suspiro y se sento en la mesa.

.- Drago ¿Qué paso aquí?.- pregunto el oji-ambar reposando sus brazos en la mesa mientras veía a Dan y Reeo corretearse

.- Dan devoro todos los panqueques que cocino Reeo.- respondió Drago

.- ¿Por qué no me extraña?

.- Es de Dan de quien hablamos

.- Buen punto

.- ¡Me las pagaras Kuso!.- grito la peli-blanca lanzándole una sartén a Dan pero él se agacho y esta misma fue a parar directo a la cara de Shun tumbándolo al piso.- ¡Shun-sama!.- dijo corriendo en su auxilio mientras que Dan se escondía detrás de la mesa

.- Eso dolio.- dijo el oji-ambar tallándose la cabeza mientras que la peli-blanca se le acercaba

.- ¡D-disculpeme Shun-sama! ¡N-no quería!.- comenzó a balbucear la oji-azul

.- Ya, ya cálmate

.- ¡No me calmo! No está herido verdad? ¡Una sartén en la cara claro que esta herido necesito hielo!.- grito la peli-blanca parándose de golpe pero termino tropezándose con unos restos de panqueques aparte de tener la botas mas lisas del mundo cubiertas de harina y fue a caer sobre Shun y en la caída se le sacudió la mayoría de la harina del rostro

.- Ay.- dijo Dan ocultándose de nuevo

.- S-Shun-sama.- dijo mas que roja la peli-blanca al ver lo cerca que estaba de Shun en especial por estar sobre el quien también estaba bastante rojo

* * *

**06:45 p.m. 20/10/2012 El Pedregal, Honduras**

**Ay que ternurita!**

**Shun: (todo rojo) VOY A MATAR A DAN!**

**Dan: (escondiéndose detrás de un sofá) Porfavor que no me encuentre, Porfavor que no me encuentre, Porfavor que no me encuentre!**

**Yo: Ok ._.U Y no te pongas así! Estoy segura que te pone alegre estar así con ella!**

**Shun: (Se pone mas rojo) O-Oye!**

**Yo: Tu cara te delata!**

**Shun: Cambiando de tema... que pasado más trágico lo lamento por ella u.u Así que ella es hetecromatica eh? No me lo esperaba ._.**

**Yo: Si lo s- ¡TU NO DEBES SABER ESO AUN! (saca un péndulo) Olvidaras todo lo que sucedió**

**Shun: Olvidare todo lo que sicedio o**

**Yo: A los reviews!**

_**Jessi Kuso: Si habrá DanXRuno! Y si que rápida wow me sorprendiste ._. Eso es exactamente lo que Ace pedia, Retratos de Mira!**_

_**Mira: ¡¿QUÉ ACE QUE?!**_

_**Ace: ¡Ay no! Echa aca (le agarra el péndulo) Olvidaras lo que dijo**_

_**Mira: Olvidare lo que dijo o**_

_**Ace: o**_

_**Yo El idiota se hipnotizo solo ._.**_

_**Yen Weisner: ¡Me alegra que te fascinara! Como ves ya hay conti así que alégrate wii! No perdon trato de no ser pretenciosa u.u**_

_**Shun: Q-que me paso?**_

_**Yo Te hipnotize ._.**_

_**Shun: Aja- ¡¿Qué HICISTE QUE?! ¿¡NO TE BASTO CON DARME CON UNA SARTEN EN LA CARA!?**_

_**Yo: No ^^ Y ve preparando el hielo en el próximo capi también sufriras**_

_**Shun. TT^TT**_

_**Kona Kana Lee: En realidad soy la feliz "aprendiz" de Tite Kubo-sama ^^**_

_**Shun: Rencorosa porque aun no aparece Grimmjow ni porque aun no han dicho quien ataco a Urahara ¬¬**_

_**Yo: Sip ^^ Y como sabes?**_

_**Shun: e.e yo también leo manga**_

_**Yo: Ah bueno... Y sobre lo de Keith... ¿Ha? (gira la cabeza confundida) Lo lamento pero sobre lo que dijiste de Keith no entendí nada O.o Y lo pondré con Alice porque no quiero que se quede sola y ponerla con Lync eh? No lo habia considerado pero me temo que ya tome una descición con eso y que es eso de Keith con una OC o que mas dijiste? Hablas de este fic o del otro? Ya me tripie o**_

_**Shun: Tripiar significa confundir por si acaso**_

**Bien para los poco imaginativos y para los demás también les dejo un regalito ^^ Hice dos imágenes para este fic, la que tengo de portada que es de Cyclone Skyress y una de la mismísima Reeo para que se la imaginen mejor ^^ Esta es la de Reeo **_megamewgirl. deviantart. "com" / art/Reeo-Amaya-343950719? q=gallery%3Amegamewgirl%2F4121334 1&qo=2_** y esta la de Cyclone Skyress como Bakugan ya surgido (por así decir) pronto hare una de el como esfera y quizás hasta como WindFall Skyress ^^ por mientras disfruten de esta **_megamewgirl. deviantart . "com" / art/ Cyclone-Skyress-Ventus-343952004? q=gallery% 3Amegamewgirl%2F4121 3341&qo=1_** (quiten los espacios x.x y las "" al com)Para esta semana en Musica recomiendo Hologram de NICO Touches The walls corríjanme si me equivoco segundo opening de Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood y el Anime Pet Shop of Horror aunque consta solo de 4 OVAs es buenísimo ^^**

**Matta nee!**

**Pd: Para aclarar Reeo mas baja que Shun en Altura llegándole como a la mejilla nada mas**


	6. Silbato de Hojas

_**Silbato de hojas**_

"**Silbato de hojas" Konichiwa Minna-san aquí el capítulo 6 de mi fanfic ^^**

**Shun: ¬¬**

**Yo: alguien sigue enojado por lo que paso en el capitulo pasado**

**Shun: Quizas si, quizás no ¬¬**

**Yo: Amargado ¬¬ A por cierto ^^ no sabia del problema que tenían los links al ponerlos en los capítulos así que me quiero disculpar por los links de las imágenes del capi pasado ^^U Los links son de la pagina imm. io (sin espacios obvio x.x) y los links que di eran la parte "extra" pero creo que ya quedo arreglado para los que lo leyeron antes de corregir eso lo lamento ^^U Y lamento haberme tardado con el fic es que...**

**Shun: Diles ¬¬**

**Yo: Me distraje muchísimo leyendo Ghostgirl ^^U**

**Shun: Mentirosa ¬¬**

**Yo: Esta bien, me castigaron una semana, LEI GHOSTGIRL MIENTRAS ESTABA CASTIGADA, luego entre a semana de exámenes y luego mi internet murió por razones desconocidas hasta el sol de hoy u.u**

**Shun: Ya era hora ¬¬**

**Yo: Sigue así y hago que tengas que romper tu chanchito para pagar la cuenta del hospital**

**Shun: Me callo TTwTT**

**Yo: Di el Disclaimer mejor y deja de llorar ¬¬**

**Shun: Ni Bakugan ni sus personajes le pertenecen, cualquier similitud con la vida real es mera coincidencia, no se responsabiliza por dolores de estomago, falta de aire o desmayos. Reclamos por dolores de cabeza, insomnio, flojera, dolor de pecho o cualquier otra enfermedad que no haya sido mencionada a la derecha**

* * *

.- S-Shun-sama...

.- E-ehm...- el silencio en la sala era sepulcral hasta el momento en que irrumpieron Mira y Ace seguidos por Marucho y Baron y sus respectivos Bakugan

.- Buenos días a to... dos? ¿Oigan que paso aquí?.- pregunto picara la peli-naranja al ver a Shun y Reeo de esa manera

.- E-ehm... ¡N-nada!.- balbuceo nerviosa la peli-blanca

.- Creo que yo me voy, no los quiero interrumpir.- dijo la peli-naranja yéndose de la cocina

.- ¡Mira-chan espera!.- le grito la peli-blanca a Mira levantándose por sobre de Shun y yendo tras de ella dejando a Ace, Baron, Shun, Dan y Marucho con sus respectivos Bakugan aun en la cocina

.- Eso si fue raro.- dijo el rubio viendo hacia la puerta

.- Ni qué lo digas.- dijo el Elfin

.- Dan creo que ya puedes salir de ahí.- dijo el Oji-azul

.- ¿Y-ya se fue?.- pregunto nervioso asomandose por la mesa

.- Si maestro Dan ya se fue.- dijo el peli-rosa ofreciéndole la mano para levantarse la cual este acepto

.- ¿Oye Shun que fue todo eso de hace rato?.- pregunto el peli-café sacudiéndose la ropa

.- Culpa tuya.- dijo el peli-negro apartando la vista con un ligero sonrojo aun perceptible en su rostro aun en el piso apoyando los brazos en las piernas

.- ¡¿Culpa mía?!

.- Si Dan, culpa tuya, o me vas a echar a mí la culpa por que alguien — no señalare a nadie — tu, se comió todos los panqueques que habia cocinado Reeo?

.- ¡Dijiste que no señalarías a nadie!

.- ¿Eso es cierto Dan?.- pregunto Marucho

.- Eto... b-bueno... L-la verdad si.- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

.- ¿Y cuántos panqueques te comiste?.- pregunto el Bakugan Haos presente

.- Eto... como unos...-comenzó nervioso el oji-marron

.- Se comió unos 20 y contados.- completo el Bakugan Pyrus

.- Y de seguro aun tiene hambre.- dijo Marucho con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza

.- De hecho esto empezó porque alguien se lanzo a la caza del vigésimo primer panqueque.- indico el Bakugan Ventus

.- Nunca cambias Dan.- dijo el menor de los peleadores soltando un suspiro

.- Ya después si le da indigestión no es culpa mía, yo le advertí.- dijo la peli-blanca entrando a la cocina de nuevo quitándose un delantal y con la mayoría de la harina ya sacudida y con Mira detrás de ella

.- Ya me disculpe.- dijo Dan haciendo pucheros

.- No, no lo hiso... Sabe, comienzo a perder el respeto por usted "Dan-sama".- dijo sarcástica la peli-blanca

.- Sabes eso me hace sentir mal.- replico el castaño

.- Me alegra oir eso.- le contesto sacudiéndose las manos y dirigiéndose de nuevo a donde Shun quien aún seguía en el piso.- ¿Está bien Shun-sama?.- pregunto agachándose ofreciéndole la mano

.- Si, no te preocupes por eso.- le dijo aceptándole las mano y levantándose

.- Si disculpe por eso... Tiendo a entrar en pánico fácilmente.- contesto la peli-blanca con una sonrisa nerviosa y la mano detrás de la nuca

.- Dímelo a mí...- dijo la peli-naranja de brazos cruzados

.- ¡Oye!.- le grito la albina causando en todos los presentes una gran risa

.- ¿Mmm?

.- ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede Shun-sama?

.- No nada, solo es que tienes algo aquí.- le dijo el azabache pasando la mano por su rostro quitándole un poco de harina que aun seguía en su mejilla causándole un sonrojo bastante notable a Reeo

.- Eto... B-bueno supongo que seguiré con el desayuno.- respondió nerviosa la albina dándose la vuelta y colocándose de nuevo su delantal para seguir cocinando

.- ¿Amigo? ¿Qué es eso en tu rostro?.- pregunto el castaño

.- ¿El qué?.- dijo curioso el Azabache ante la "pregunta" de Dan

.- Ah no... ya se fue...

.- ¡¿El qué?!

.- Es solo que creí haber visto que sonreías... debo estar medio dormido aun

.- Ja, ja muy chistoso.- rio sarcástico el oji-ambar

.- No Dan, creo que yo también la vi.- dijo el oji-azul

.- Entonces no estoy loco

.- ¿Loco por?.- Pregunto el Peli-Rosa

.- Por creer que Shun sonreía

.- ¿Tan raro es que Shun sonría?.- Pregunto el peli-verde

.- Que no... creo que esta es la primera vez que sonríe en estos últimos tres años

.- Creo que exageran.- dijo la peli-blanca mientras colocaba un panqueque en la sarten

.- Creeme, he tenido que soportar a don amargado durante mucho tiempo.- dijo el oji-marron burlandose mientras que Marucho le hacia señas para que se callara

[20 minutos después]

.- Bueno aquí hay mas panqueques.- dijo la peli-blanca colocando un plato repleto de panqueques en la mesa

.- ¡Mas comida!.- grito el castaño lanzándose a la carga de los demás panqueques

.- ¡Ah no!.- le grito la peli-blanca retirando el plato antes de que hiciera impacto con el tragon de Dan causando que este quedara con la cara estampada en la mesa.- ya te comiste 20, eso de por si son unas 5 porciones regulares y aun quieres mas

.- ¿Desde cuándo me tratas de tu?

.- Desde que perdí el respeto por ti... hace como media hora masomenos

.- Eso es cruel, me rebajaron de grado de respeto, yo que salve Nueva Vestroia ni siquiera puedo tener un desayuno decente.- replico el oji-café

.- Un desayuno decente no de pasa de los 10 panqueques maximo y tú te comiste 2 veces esa cantidad

.- Ya pues está bien.- replico de nuevo haciendo pucheros

.- Así me gusta... Ahora que caigo, ¿Chicos que sucedió ayer luego de que me fui? O más bien me corrieron

.- Ya te habías tardado en preguntar.- dijo la peli-naranja llevándose un bocado a la boca

.- Nos hubieran hecho papilla de Bakugan si no fuera porque "ellos" intervinieron.- dijo el Bakugan Subterra

.- ¿Ellos quienes?.- pregunto la peli-blanca con una curiosidad bien fingida

.- Una mujer vestida de negro con capucha y mascara. Peleadora Ventus con un Bakugan con forma de fénix de colores bastante sombríos.- dijo Percival.- para ser Ventus parecía más Darkus a decir verdad

.- ¿Algún otro dato sobre ella?.- pregunto la peli-blanca

.- Sus ojos eran diferentes.- dijo Ingram.- El derecho rosa oscuro y el izquierdo era azul creo... no me pude fijar bien debido a la poca luz

.- ¿Black Phoenix?.- pregunto la peli-blanca de nuevo

.- ¿Quién?.- pregunto Drago

.- Black Phoenix.- repitió la albina.- es una peleadora Ventus que sufre de Hetecromia. Es bastante fuerte tanto ella como su Bakugan Cyclone Skyress Ventus, nadie sabe exactamente su identidad excepto su Bakugan, es experta en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y solo aparece para ayudar a peleadores en problemas o en desventaja. Si se les unió debieron haber estado en grandes problemas

.- Ah no me lo recuerdes.- replico Ace apoyando el codo en la mesa y su cara en su mano

.- Nada de codos en la mesa

.- Si mama.- dijo el oji-gris bajando el codo de la mesa

[Mas tarde ese mismo dia]

Reeo P.O.V.

Iba caminando por un pasillo del cuartel con mi cuaderno de dibujo sujeto contra el pecho buscando un buen lugar para dibujar cuando escuche un hermoso sonido proveniente de uno de los balcones. Me acerque y vi a Shun-sama en el balcón así que supuse que el sonido lo estaba produciendo el. Me recoste en el marco de la puerta un rato a escuchar... era ciertamente una melodia armoniosa. Cerre mis ojos para concentrarme mas en la melodia hasta que paro.

.-¿Cuanto mas piensas sgeuir ahi?.- pregunto sin siquiera voltearse

.- Deja vu...- le dije acercandome hacia el

.- Que haces aqui?.- me pregunto

.- Buscaba un lugar donde inspirarme.- le respondi mostrando mi cuaderno de dibujo.- Y usted?

.- Practicaba un poco.- me dijo mostrandome una hoja

.- Un silbato de hoja... no habia escuchado uno... no desde... hace mucho.- dije un poco melancolica

.- Ya habias escuchado uno antes?

.- si y no... bueno si, algo...

.- Eh? Lo habias escuchado o no?

.- A decir verdad no lo recuerdo muy bien

.- Ah...

.- Podria tocarlo un poco mas?

.- Eh?

.- Por... por favor.- le dije bastante timida y con un ligero rubor en mis mejillas

.- Esta bien.- me dijo algo extrañado para luego cerrar sus ojos y seguir tocando...

La melodia era realmente hermosa, me tranquilizaba escucharla ya que a pesar de ser algo simple era tranquilizadora... al escucharla me vino una melancolia enorme, como si volviera a ser una niña pequeña. Cerre mis ojos y me relaje lo mas que pude, no se me dificulto demasiado ya que la sola melodia era tranquilizadora... cuando paro de tocar abri mis ojos lentamente y dije...

.- Que hermosa melodia. ¿Donde aprendio a tocar asi, Shun-sama?

.- No lo recuerdo bien... supongo que mi abuelo me enseño... ¿Y tu donde aprendiste a dibujar?.- me pregunto mientras me volteaba a ver

.- Una larga historia.- le dije apartando mi cabeza tratando de evitar el tema

.- No teno nada mejor que hacer.- me dijo insistente, yo solo solte un suspio y lo voltee a ver

.- Aprendi sola...- le dije tratando de evitar malas memorias.- vera, cuando tenia 4 años mi familia tuvo un accidente automovilistico, en el accidente murio mi madre. Poco despues mi padre cayo en alcoholismo. Yo a pesar de estar tan pequeña tuve que aguantar los maltratos de mi padre asi que para evitarlo me escondia en el armario de mi cuarto luego de clases antes de que llegara, me ponia los audifonos viejos de mi madre y mientras escuchaba musica, dibujaba... luego a los 6 años mi padre tomo todo el dinero de la casa y desaparecio asi que tuve que valermelas vendiendo dibujos y pinturas, se que no es una bonita manera de aprender pero de las malas experiencias salen buenos resultados ¿No? es lo que siempre me decia mi madre.- termine de decir con una pequeña sonrisa sobre mis labios...

Recordar a mi madre siempre me era placentero, jamas se la veia enojada o cansada, ni siquiera irritada en lo mas minimo, podia hacer que dejaras de llorar con su calida sonrisa. Shun-sama al escuchar la historia se veia bastante sorprendido, por unos momentos hubo bastante silencio...

.- No, no es una bonita manera de aprender.-me dijo cortando el silencio.- pero te atribuyo que dibujas excelente

.- Gracias...

.- Puedo verlos?.- me pregunto refiriendose a mi cuaderno

.- Si.- le dije asintiendo para despues entregarle el cuaderno.- no hay problema

Comenso a escudriñar en mi cuaderno viendo pagina por pagina fijandose hasta en el mas minimo detalle hasta el momento que llego a un dibujo viejo, no era una pagina original del cuaderno si no una pagina suelta que se encontraba doblada en cuatro partes, algo arrugada y tornandose cafe de la edad... era un dibujo de acuarela de una hermosa mujer, cabello blanco con rayos negro en el cabello, tez morena, labios de un rosa suave pero dulce y mejillas rosadas encantadoras y un color de ojos azul palido hermoso...

.- Ma... ma...- dije intentando no romper en lagrimas

.- Ella estu madre?.- me pregunto Shun-sama al ver el estado en el que me encontraba

.- S-si... lo es.- dije tartameduendo.- crei haber perdido esa pintura... llevaba años sin verla... m-muchas gracias.- le dije tomando con extrema delicadesa aquella vieja pintura en acuarela.- le debo una grande

.- No fue nada pero, llevabas años sin ver esa pintura que estaba justo en tu cuaderno

.- Le sorprenderia lo despistada que llego a ser...- le dije recobrando una sonrisa

.- Para nada... ya me acostumbre a Dan.- me dijo entre algunas risas...

.- Ah que tal, ya va a atardecer, podre terminar mi dibujo.- dije viendo al horizonte

.- ¿Que dibujo?.- me pregunto Shun-sama

.- Este.- le dije abriendo mi cuaderno en un dibujo de un atardecer echo con crayones de cera, tenia que admitir que era de mis mejores dibujos ya que tenia una gran variedad de tonos que encajaban tal y como fueran una pintura a pesar de que no estuviera terminado

.- Te esta quedando muy bueno

.- De nuevo Gracias...

Fin P.O.V.

Por los pasillos iba caminando cierta peli-naranja muy tranquila en direccion a su habitacion hasta que escucho a dos personas riendo quienes casualmente eran Shun y Reeo que se encontraban en un balcon de la base viendo hacia el atardecer.

.- y Al fin donde habias escuchado un silbato de hoja antes?.- Le pregunto el azabache a la peli-blanca

.- Mi padre solia tocarlo cuando era pequeña aunque no recuerdo precisamente bien.- le respondio Reeo mirando al cielo.- Antes del accidente siempre fue un padre ejemplar

A Mira le paecio una linda escena a parte de comprometedora, a parte de extraña, Reeo no solia mencionar a su padre o a su madre con tanta facilidad o entusiasmo, podria usar la hermosa escena de aquellos dos para extorsionar a Reeo cuando quisiera y/o necesitara hacerlo asi que decidio sacar una camara y tomar una foto pero al tomarla el sonido del cliq fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que ambos en el balcon lo escucharan...

.- ¿Escucho eso?.- pregunto la peli-blanca algo alarmada

.- Claro que lo escuche.- le respondio el Azabache mientras que Mira comenzaba sus plegarias para que no la encontraran ellos dos, Shun era imposible que le hiciera algo pero Reeo era un caso totalmente diferente, la pequeña pero peligrosa peli-blanca a los 9 años le habia dado una paliza a un ladron armado una vez que iban ambas camino a la escuela, y considerando que en el momento tenia 14 casi 15 años debia cuidarse...

.- Aunque ya se quien es...- dijo la peli-blanca esbozando una sonrisa en so rostro.- ¡MIRA-CHAN!

Al momento en el que la albina pego el grito a Mira se le cayo la camara de un solo

.- Asi que esto es lo que hacias.- dijo la peli-blanca tomando la camara del suelo.- Mira-chan.- dijo enojada con una venita en la frente mientras rompia la camara en pedasitos exeptuando la tarjeta de memoria

.- Oye no rompas eso!.- le pidio Mira pero al verla aun mas enojada se retracto

.- Mataku... a veces me- devuelveme esa tarjeta de memoria!.- le grito la peli-blanca al ver que Mira le habia quitado la tarjeta.- MIRA-CHAN DEVUELVEME ESO!

Reeo salio corriendo tras de Mira dejando en el piso su cuaderno, el cual Shun recogio y se dirigio a dejar a su habitacion...

[Ya de noche]

Reeo se encontraba en su habitacion agotada luego de una consecutiva y frenetica persecucion tras de Mira la cual lamentablemente fracaso ya que Mira rapto a Ace y lo uso como palanca contra la puerta. Se recosto cansada en la cama hasta que su Bakugan le interrumpio su "descanzo"

.- ¿Nos vamos?.- pregunto **Skyress **posandose sobre su pecho

.- Ahhhh?! Ya se me habia olvidado.- se quejo la peli-blanca

.- La idea fue tuya.-le replico el Bakugan

.- Hai hai... Vamos, solo deja me cambio.- dijo entrando al baño

Luego de un rato salio vestida como Black Phoenix sin la capucha ni la mascara

.- Y los lentes de contacto? Te los quitaras?.- pregunto el bakugan

.- No, si voy a buscar a Keith-sama no dejare queme vea con los ojos descubiertos.- le respondio amarrandose el cabello en una cola alta

.- Pero si vas como Black Phoenix no sera extraño que los lleves puestos? Recuerda que Keith ya te vio como black Phoenix

.- Si pero lo bueno fue que la luz era muy tenue, dudo que haya diferenciado los colores.- dijo colocandose la capucha y tomando a **Skyress** entre sus manos para luego colocarlo en su ropa para lanzarse de la unica ventana de su cuarto

.- Bien, espero y a Mira-chan no se le ocurra entrar a mi cuarto.- dijo viendo hacia la ventana dispuesta a dirigirse hacia el ultimo lugar donde encontro a Keith pero una voz conocida la detuvo

.- Black Phoenix no?.- pregunto cierto Azabache oji-ambar de brazos cuzados detras de ella

.- Shun-sama.- dijo susurrando

.- Disculpa?

.- Nada.- respodio cambiando ligeramente su voz

. Que haces aqui?.- le pregunto (aqui quiero aclarar que Reeo no tiene puesta la mascara asi que lo unico que evita que Shun la reconozca es su capucha)

.- Lo lamento pero no es de tu incumbencia.- le dijo volteandose quedando a apenas unos metros el uno del otro, la encapuchada agradecia que no hubiera mucha luz asi no notaba la diferencia de sus ojos

.- Pues quieras o no, Te obligare a decirlo.- dijo el azabache precipitando a darle una patada pero ella facilmente la bloqueo con sus manos.- Veo que lo que Reeo dijo era cierto, eres excelente en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.- le dijo retrocediendo a unos metros

.- Crecer con hetecromia no es nada facil te lo dire.- le dijo intentando darle una patada en el pecho pero este igualmente la bloqueo parcialmente con sus brazos y luego procedio el azabache a darle una patada fuerte en el pecho haciendola retroceder mientras se sujetaba fuertemente el pecho y hacia ciertas muecas de dolor.

Shun dejo su pose defensiva para verla de rodillas en el piso, apoyando una mano para no caerse mientras con la otra se sostenia el pecho cada vez mas fuertemente. Shun comenzo a preocuparse...

*Habre sido muy rudo? Idiota es una mujer!* penso el oji-ambar mientras veia como la encapuchada seguia haciendo muecas de dolor.- O-oi, estas bien? Dejame te ayud-

.-¡Dejame! N-no te a-acer...ques.- dijo intentando alejarlo pero de repente su vista se volvio borrosa, sus sentidos comenzaban a distorsionarse y termino cayendo en el piso, sus ojos habian perdido brillo y de su boca salia algo de sangre

Su Bakugan salio de su ropa rapidamente y la vio de manera muy preocupada. En cambio el azabache corrio hacia ella pero...

.- ¡No te le acerques!.- le grito su Bakugan para despues surgir y colocarse entre Reeo y Shun impidiendole al oji-ambar el paso con una de sus patas y sus alas.- .-Acercatele a mi maestra y te mato!.- le grito de manera muy tosca al oji-ambar

Ingram no soporto que le hicieran tal ofensa a Shun dejándolo en semejante desventaja así que decidió surgir también y enfrentársele

.- A-aléjate de mi maestra!.- le dijo el Bakugan algo tembloroso pero sin abandonar su pose

.- Ponle un tan solo dedo encima a Shun y te arrepentirás Cyclone Skyress.- le dijo Ingram desafiante

.- Ingram tranquilo.- le dijo Shun

.- ¿Ingram no? ¡No quiero pelear Ingram! S-solo aléjense de ella! ¡Está en desventaja que no ves!

.- S... Sky... Skyress...- dijo con voz temblorosa, **Skyress** volteo bruscamente algo preocupado.- S... sácame... d-de... aquí...

Su Bakugan asintió y lanzo un rugido ensordecedor y batió sus alas levantando una nube de polvo y al disiparse el polvo no encontraron rastros ni de su Bakugan ni de su dueña más que una mancha de sangre en el suelo tierroso

[En otro lado]

.-Eso fue peligroso.- le dijo el Bakugan a Reeo quien se encontraba en su lomo mientras que el estaba volando por sobre un bosque bastante alto evitando que los vieran.- ¿T-te encuentras bien?.- pregunto preocupado

.- S-si...- le respondió con poco aliento

.- Sabes que no debes dejar que te golpeen en el pecho... tu pecho es muy débil.- le recordó el Ventus sobre el cual se encontraba

.- No me lo... Recuerdes.- le dijo tomando aire con dificultad mientras se le quitaba la capucha el movimiento del viento

.- Aun quieres ir no?

.- y aun lo preguntas...

.- Eres bastante obstinada, pero ni modo... esta bien... vamos.- le dijo descendiendo hacia el luar donde habian visto anteriormente a Keith o mejor dicho Spectra...

[En la base de la resistencia]

.- Shun dónde estabas?!.- pregunto el castaño acercándosele

.- Me encontré con Black Phoenix.- respondió el oji-ambar

.- ¡¿QUE?!.- gritaron todos al unisonó

.- La encontré cerca de la ventana que da al cuarto de Reeo...- dijo el Azabache sentándose bruscamente en el sofá pero termino sujetándose el brazo en señal de dolor

.- ¡Amigo! ¿Que te sucedió?.- pregunto Dan

.- Nada.- respondió Shun tratando de asimilar el dolor

.- Shun déjame ver.- dijo Marucho quitándole la mano a Shun de la herida, tenía un severo golpe que ya estaba en proceso de convertirse en un hematoma.- Shun! Como que no te sucedió nada este golpe es muy grave tenemos que tratarlo ahora, Baron tráeme le botiquín de primeros auxilios por favor.- pidió el rubio tratando de tratar con delicadeza la herida de Shun.

.- Aquí está el botiquín Maestro Marucho.- dijo el peli-rosa dándole el botiquín a Marucho quien con extremo cuidado comenzó a tratar la herida de Shun

.- No se preocupen por mí... Ella quedo peor.- dijo respirando profundo haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando Marucho paso un poco de alcohol por la herida...

[En otro lado]

Cierta peli-blanca se encontraba bajando del lomo de su Bakugan para terminar tendida sobre una cama natural de lavanda con su Bakugan aun surgido al lado suyo...

.- Eso fue muy peligroso y lo sabes... deberíamos volver, con este aire tan frio te puede ir peor con ese golpe en el pecho.- le dijo su Bakugan volviendo a ser esfera

.- No es una posibilidad.- le respondió la peli-blanca recuperando un poco el aliento como para poder levantarse pero no del todo sino quedando apoyando las manos en el suelo.- tendría que volver a pie lo cual no es un... una...- de repente comenzó a sentir una gran punzada en su pecho el cual se sujeto fuertemente y comenzó a toser algo de sangre

.- ¡Reeo!

.- T-tranquilo Sk-Skyress... Estare bien.- dijo tratando de pararse mientras que se apoyaba en una pared de roca hasta llegar a una pequeña cueva que quedaba detrás de la catarata del lugar, movió una pequeña roca del suelo y saco un pequeño botiquín del suelo y procedió a quitarse su chaqueta y la camisa de tirantes que usaba cuando llevaba puesto su conjunto de Black Phoenix...

.- Dejame ver la herida.- pidió su Bakugan acercándose pero al quedar frente a ella quien solo llevaba puesto un top negro quedo impresionado al ver que ya no era negro sino algo salpicado de rojo sangre.- ¡Reeo necesitas que te vea un doctor!

.- No es necesario.- dijo volteándose para quitarse su top y pasar una toalla húmeda por la herida.

La toalla que anteriormente era azul cielo termino color carmesí, la dejo a un lado para comenzar a vendarse el pecho con más prisa que delicadeza. Luego de terminar se coloco su ropa normal que llevaba en su mochila y guardo la otra. Se dirigió al borde de entre la cueva y la catarata y se sentó tranquila a pensar un rato con su Bakugan sentado junto a ella hasta que escucho una voz más que conocida...

.- ¿Siempre te gustaron los lugares altos no?.- pregunto cierto Rubio conocido

.- K... Keith... sama...

* * *

**7:56 p.m. 08/11/2012 Santa Lucia, Honduras**

**Bueno gente de nuevo perdon la tardanza **

**Shun: o.o**

**Yo: Que te pasa?**

**Shun: Golpee a Reeo en el pecho!**

**Yo: Ah si... (le da un golpe en el brazo)**

**Shun: ITEEE!**

**Yo: Eso es por barbaro...**

**Shun: #¬¬**

**Chica desconocida: (Le lenza una silla a Shun) AH! (lo comienza a golpear con la silla)**

**Shun: (En el piso cubireindose con los brazos) QUIEN CARAJOS ES ELLA?!**

**Yo: No me preguntes como si supiera todo!**

**Shun: TIENES QUE SABER! (recibiendo los golpes)**

**Yo: esta bien ¬¬ *debilucho* ella es una amiga apodada Neko que de alguna forma u otra se colo al fanfic**

**Shun: (le quita la silla a "Neko") Dame eso! Sabes eso duele!**

**"Neko": ESE ES EL PUNTO!**

**Yo: Ahora a los reviews ^^U**

**_Jessi Kuso: Si ganaste el concurso yeay! y creeme hasta yo me rei con lo del sarten XD Dan aun no termina de sufrir_  
**

**_Dan: voy a terminar muerto TT^TT_**

**_Yo: nah ni tanto..._**

**_Shun y "Neko": (peleandose por la silla) DAME ESO!_**

**_Yo: (choca su mano contra su frente) ay dios... -.-" SEGURIDAD!_**

**_Guardias: (les quitan la silla y levantan a "Neko" para llevarsela)_**

**_"Neko": (Antes de que se la llevan e da una patada en la entrepierna a Shun para luego irse)_**

**_Yo: dios... Ah si! Jessi-san le informo que el capi 7 se lo enviare por MP asi que esperelo pronto, no se cuando le termine pero le prometo que usted lo leera dos dias antes que nadie (quizas en dos dias lo termine)_**

**_Kona Kana Lee: Si lo se... y esa solo es la punta del Iceberg de su pasado... hay partes mucho mas tragicas como la revelada en este capitulo  
_**

**_Shun: Se te da mucho la tragedia no? ._._**

**_Yo: Masomenos... y poner a Alice y Keith con Ocs... no lo habia considerado, y la verdad tampoco soy muy fan del KeithxAlice pero no queria dejar a Alice sola..._**

**_Shun: Quien te entiende..._**

**_Yo: la verdad ni yo misma, y con el fic como ira (pienso dejar los acontecimientos de Nueva Vestroia casi intactos solo les añadire la intervención de Reeo) no se podria poner a Alice con Lync... Y si tengo la mala costumbre (ni que escribiera tanto) de cuando hago un fic (tengo muchos pensados) me enfoco solo en una pareja y me cuesta introducir las demas pero intentare hacerlo... no prometo nada x.x_**

**_Yen Weisner: Tuviste la misma reacción que una amiga que lee el fic XD justamente la que golpeo a Shun con la silla hace rato solo que a ella no le salen las boconadas facilmente y ya esta la conti perdon por la tardanza y para compenzarlo trate de hacer el capi mas largo este es de al rededor de 4000 palabras superando mi estandar minimo de 3000  
_**

**Bien gente para este capitulo recomiendo la cancion... hem... la canción...**

**Shun: Anda di la canción!**

**Yo: Ya va, ya va... Ah! La canción God Knows creo que de Minori Chihara, solo se que es del anime Suzumiya haruhi no Yuutsu anime recomendado del capi... Espero verlos pronto Minna Matta nee! ^^**

**Dejen reviews porfavor :P**


	7. Dolores de Pecho

_Dolores de pecho_

**¡MINA-SAMA!**

**Shun: (se tapa los oídos) Oye no grites!**

**Yo: Gomen TTwTT**

**Shun: Acepto tu disculpa**

**Yo: No era contigo idiota ¬¬**

**Shun: no me digas idiot—entonces por qué era? ._.**

**Yo: por tardarme tanto, Otra vez TTwTT**

**Shun: Ah eso... si ya hasta se me sano la herida**

**Yo: ._. wow... pero necesitas estar herido... hm... (lo golpea con un tubo de metal) **

**Shun: AHHH! OYE ESO DUELE SABES!**

**Yo: Claro que lo se, si no, no lo hubiera hecho**

**Shun: #¬¬**

**Yo: Di el Disclaimer mejor¬¬**

**Shun: Esto es el Fanfic "Como el Ying y *Ay* el yang" hecho a base de la seria Baku—*Ay*— gan, Bakugan pese a esto *Ay* no le pertenece a la autora, cualquier similitud a la vida real es *Ay***

**Yo: Deja de chillar ¬¬ Cualquier similutud con la vida real es mera coincidencia**

**Shun: Eso lo decía yo ¬¬**

**Yo: Si pero no lo hiciste ^^**

* * *

.- ¿K-Keith-sama?

.- Y quien más iba a ser.- respondió el rubio con una sonrisa

.- ¡Keith-sama!.- no paso mucho antes de que la morena de ojos azules se lanzara sobre su querido primo para abrazarlo

Pese haberle dolido un abrazo tan fuerte su alegría en ese instante era más grande que el dolor mismo de la herida en su pecho

.- Keith-sama... ¿Dónde se habia metido?

.- Larga historia.- dijo viendo hacia arriba tratando de evitar la vista de Reeo

.- Pues no tengo nada mejor que hacer, a ver cuente...- la muchacha se separo de su amado primo y se sentó junto al borde de la cueva recostada en la pared natural de roca

[Minutos más tarde]

.- Soka... así que esa es la razón por la cual estas con los Vexos.- aclaro la peli-blanca que se encontraba sentada en el borde de la cueva que daba directo a una caída libre de agua pero ella no estaba en lo mas mínimo

.- ¿Qué será que no te creo?.- Reclamo y a la vez pregunto el Bakugan Ventus

.- ¡Skyress!

.- Déjalo... yo tampoco me hubiera creído si me lo hubiera dicho a mi mismo.- dijo el Rubio tratando de calmar a su prima

.- Que bueno porque no es para nada creíble.- volvió a decir el Bakugan.- Ni tu querida hermanita te creería esa historia...

.-¡Skyress!.- repitió la peli-blanca tomando al Bakugan entre sus manos.- No seas descortés... demo... Skyress tiene un punto Keith-sama, es algo difícil de creer...

.- Por eso te lo digo a ti, decirle a Mira seria muy peligroso.- dijo el rubio con un tono ligeramente angustiado... ligeramente

.- ¿Peli... groso?.- giro su cabeza algo confundida la peli-blanca ante lo que habia dicho su primo.- N-no lo entiendo...

.- Mira no sabe defenderse como tú, por lo que te dije si se dan cuenta alguna no me ira mal solo a mí, sino que a ustedes dos aun mas, así que quiero que estés advertida por si algo le sucede a Mira, si? Quiero que la protejas...

.- Soka... ya entiendo... esta bien, lo hare...- la peli-blanca procedió a pararse de su lugar pero Keith le agarro de la mano antes de irse...

.- H-Hay algo mas que quiero pedirte...

.- Algo... mas?

[En la base de la resistencia]

.- Ya Marucho, estoy bi—Ite! Ite! ite!.- Fue lo único que lo gro decir el Azabache de ojos ambarinos mientras que Marucho le ponía un vendaje en el brazo

.- Shun-sama tranquilo que mientras más se mueva más le dolerá.- exclamo Baron junto a Marucho

.- Ya capte pero aunque baje el dolor no quiere decir que desaparezca...- exclamo irritado el oji-ambar

.- Pero lo disminuye, ya tranquilízate Shun, pareces nena.- bromeo el castaño acercándosele a Shun

.- ¿¡Ah?! ¿Qué dijiste?

.- ¡N-no dije nada! ¡T-tu eres el que esta imaginando cosas!.- grito nervioso el oji-marron en pose militar

.- Hmm—It-Ite!.- se quejo de nuevo el oji-ambar

.- Termine...- dijo triunfante el rubio dejando a Shun

Por fin el pobre azabache habia logrado librarse de la tortura que le estaba imponiendo Marucho ya sus cuantos minutos habiendo vendado a Shun en el brazo justo donde tenía el golpe que le propino Black Phoenix, es decir Reeo...

.- Oigan... Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Y Reeo?.- Mira se habia percatado (al fin) que su prima no se encontraba cerca...

.- Yo que tu estaría feliz de no tenerla cerca.- dijo Ace entrando a la sala.- Y peor aun después de lo que sucedió...

.- ¡Ah Ace ya te libraste de la puerta!.- dijo impresionada y alegre Mira

_FLASHBACK_

_.- Dios que calma...-suspiro el oji-gris caminando por los pasillos de la base_

_.- ¡ACE APARTATE!.- escucho un grito detrás suyo_

_Sin pensarlo mucho se volteo para ver a Mira detrás suyo corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, ¿la razón? Se fijo que justamente era Reeo quien la perseguía, lo que para Ace era igual, Reeo, el diablo, pero justo cuando iba a hacerle caso a Mira y se aparto esta paso junto a él y lo agarro de la mano sin parar hasta entrar en una habitación y cerrar con llave_

_.- ¡MIRA-CHAN DEVUELVEME ESA TARJETA DE MEMORIA!.- la peli-blanca comenzó a patear la puerta intentando derribarla, lo cual estaba a punto de lograr luego de unas patadas_

_.- ¡Ni loca! ¡Esto vale oro! ¡Primero muerta a dártelo!.- le respondió de un solo_

_.- ¡AH RECUERDA QUE TU LO PEDISTE!.- luego de eso no falto mucho para que reuniera toda su fuerza en la pierna y diera una patada lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper el cerrojo... _

_Mira ya se podía considerar muerta pero aun tenía un as bajo la manga, Ace (no, no lo hago porque "as" en ingles sea Ace) así que antes que pudiera abrir totalmente la puerta lo coloco de palanca contra la puerta_

_.- ¡VAMOS ACE TU RESISTE!.- grito Mira abriendo una ventana_

_.-¡¿QUÉ QUE?!.- grito pasmado.- ¡NO ME PUEDES DEJAR SOLO CON ELLA! _

_.- Tranquilo Ace, luego te lo compensare.- la peli-naranja solo le guiño un ojo ante lo cual este se sonrojo y comenzó a hacer presión contra la puerta usando su espalda y sus piernas de apoyo_

_.- ¡ACE-SAMA NO TENGO NADA CONTRA USTED PERO SI NO SE QUITA DE AHÍ AHORA MISMO NO LE IRA NADA BIEN!.- le grito la peli-blanca comenzando a golpear la puerta con el hombro_

_Ace solo trago en seco, miro nervioso a Mira un poco rojo, esta ya se encontraba lista para brincar de la ventana solo esperaba la respuesta de Ace... hasta que al fin este decidió abrir la boca_

_.- ¡¿L-Lo prometes?!_

_.- Claro.- seguido de esto Mira salto por la ventana_

_No paso tanto tiempo, ni 20 segundos cuando Ace ya se encontraba en el piso aplastado por la puerta y Reeo sobre ella buscando desesperada a Mira_

_.- Hmp... Creo que ya se fue...- bufo enojada la oji-azul de brazos cruzados.- bueno, ya que, quizás vuelva por usted Ace-sama_

_Ace ni caso le hiso, estaba siendo aplastado por una puerta- mejor dicho por Reeo quien se encontraba parada sobre esta- la cual estaba sobre la mitad de su torso dejando libre solo de sus brazos para arriba... Del impacto no le quedaba ni dignidad al pobre, sus ojos formaban las típicas espirales de "me vencieron fácilmente" o "noqueado totalmente" mientras se retorcía como cucaracha medio muerta, la oji-azul procedió a sentarse en la puerta sin más ni más_

_.- ¿Habré sido muy dura?.- se pregunto la peli-blanca con sus manos en la barbilla en típica pose pensativa..._

_Mientras que por detrás de donde estaba ella sin darse cuenta, estaba caminando Shun con una libreta de dibujo, la de Reeo... _

_FIN FLASHBACK_

.-Aun me debes mi recompensa.- le recordó el oji-gris

.- Ah si, te la doy más tarde ¿si?.- la voz seductora de Mira era demasiado y mas para Ace, aunque fuera mentira que lo recompensaría con esa vocecita no se le podría negar

.- E-Está bien.- le respondió totalmente rojo

.- Minna-san, ¿qué hacen?.- Pregunto Reeo entrando a la habitación

.- H-H-Hola Reeo que tal?.- No era tanto de esperarse que Mira ya hubiera buscado refugio detrás del sofá

.- Hmm? ¿Qué pasa?.- pregunto algo confundida la peli-blanca

.- Y-ya no me quieres matar?

.- Por que habría de hacerlo?.- pregunto con una sonrisa cálida y tierna, demasiado tierna considerando el lio de hace un rato

Lentamente Mira fue saliendo de su "perfecto escondite" para ver que Reeo estaba mil veces mas calmada de lo que estaría normalmente... o eso aparentaba...

.- E-Eh...- comenzó a tartamudear Ace.- Definitivamente no es la misma persona

.- Ha de ser bipolar.- dijo el Peli-rosa algo confundido

Mientras que la mayoría le dirigía una extraña mirada a Reeo, Shun por su lado discretamente la miraba con una mirada acusadora de "¡Sé lo que hiciste!" o al menos eso pensaba, trataba de analizar y acomodar en su cabeza varios hechos algo misteriosos y/o sospechosos...

_FLASHBACK_

_Shun se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la base con el cuaderno de dibujo de Reeo entre manos. Se dirigió a la habitación de su dueña (que conste del cuaderno) y abrió la puerta. La habitación se encontraba totalmente limpia, ya algo redecorada con algunos dibujos pegados en la pared. Un caballete con un lienzo a medio pintar junto a un pequeño escritorio que tenía unas cuantas acuarelas y pinceles aparte de algunos lápices de colores, crayones de cera y uno que otro lápiz grafito, aunque en realidad habían varios, comenzando desde los HB y terminando en los B6 con unos cuantos lápices tipo H entres otras cosas como un estilete y un pequeño trozo de madera a medio tallar junto con otros pedazos que parecían no tener forma pero si se unían de cierta forma hacían la forma de una esfera, y no cualquiera, una Bakugan al perecer... paso de largo todos los "juguetes" hasta llegar a la mesa de noche y dejo el cuaderno no dibujo en ella cuando diviso que la gaveta estaba mal cerrada, trato de cerrarla bien pero al no poder hacerlo la abrió y comenzó a ordenar un poco las cosas para poder cerrar la gaveta..._

_*Me siento como un maldito pervertido haciendo esto* pensó el oji-ambar mientras revolvía las cosas intentando acomodarlas para poder cerrar la gaveta (y lo es ¬¬)_

_Mientras seguía ordenando las cosas para cerrar la gaveta dio con algo curioso, era el lanzador de Reeo, justo el que le habia mostrado cuando se presentaron pero ahora que lo veía de cerca le era demasiado conocido, no solo por habérselo visto antes, sino que en algún momento lo habia visto otra vez... Dejo eso de lado y cerro la gaveta para luego retirarse de la habitación..._

_Dejo como de costumbre la luz apagada y la puerta cerrada, metió las manos en sus bolsillos y camino hacia afuera de la base para tomar un pequeño respiro_

_.- Shun no te sientes culpable o algo así?.- pregunto Ingram_

_.- Porque habría de hacerlo?.- pregunto confundido el oji-ambar_

_.- Entrar así y husmear en el cuarto de una señorita... No te da pena? Eso solo lo hacen los pervertidos_

_.- ¡¿Q-QUÉ?! ¡NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO!_

_.- Ya pues tranquil—oiste eso?.- Ingram habia escuchado un pequeño golpe contra el suelo_

_.- Claro que si...- por supuesto que el oído ninja de Shun escucharía algo así... _

_Camino con sigilo hasta el lugar de donde provenía el susodicho sonido. Asomo su cabeza por una esquina de la base para ver a la encapuchada misteriosa de Black Phoenix cayendo de la ventana de la habitación de Reeo. Raro ¿no? Black Phoenix saliendo de la habitación de Reeo, estaba buscando algo... o ella misma era Black Phoenix, pero la segunda opción aunque si cruzo por su mente, era la más improbable de todas, la diferencia en sus ojos... bueno, demasiadas diferencias pero a la vez demasiadas coincidencias... El peli-negro se paro de brazos cruzados detrás de la heterocomatica sin fijarse que sus lentes no estaban y rompió el silencio y misterio de la noche..._

_.- Black Phoenix ¿no?.- pregunto el oji-ambar..._

_La encapuchada susurro algo pero Shun no logro escuchar claramente lo que decía... Esta se dio la vuelta..._

_.- ¿Disculpa?.- pregunto el Azabache al no haberla escuchado bien.._

_.- Nada.- respondió esta viéndolo fijamente..._

_.- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- pregunto Shun_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

.-_Esta ocultando algo, eso es seguro...-_ pensó el oji-ambar terminando de recordar todo lo que habia visto...

_FLASHBACK_

_.- Dis-disculpeme Shun-sama, no lo vi... estaba distraída.- dijo la peli-blanca agachándose para recoger las páginas del suelo_

_.- No te preocupes, fue mi culpa.- dijo el oji-amar ayudándola a recoger sus papeles (y como odio los clichés nada de que se van a tocar las manos mientras recogen los papeles del suelo)_

_.- No fue mi culpa por no fijarme, iba hundida en mis pensamientos, disculpe otra vez._

_Luego de un rato al fin terminaron de recoger los papeles mas aun quedaba uno en el suelo. Shun lo recogió y lo quedo viendo y se fijo que era un Bakugan Ventus más que similar a Storm Skyress era idéntico casi._

_.- ¿Y esto?.- dijo Shun devolviéndole el dibujo_

_.- N-no es n-nada.- dijo nerviosa la peliblanca mientras guardaba el dibujo en su cuaderno el cual sujetaba contra su pecho fuertemente.- Y-ya me tengo que ir, buenas noches_

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la Oji-azul ya se habia retirado del lugar pero no se habia fijado que habia dejado algo, un pequeño estuche blanco de plástico que se le habia caído al momento del choque. Shun recogió el pequeño estuche y por pura curiosidad lo abría, se habia dado cuenta que era un estuche de lentes de contacto pero lo más curioso era que solo habia un lente, un lente del mismo color de los ojos de Reeo, azul pálido para ser más exacto._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

*Los lentes de contacto... y ese dibujo... ese dibujo, definitivamente era el Skyress Black Phoenix* El oji-ambar no dejaba de procesar cuanta pista recordara y cuanta posibilidad se le viniera a la cabeza sobre la culpabilidad o no de Reeo...

Luego de un rato se le ocurrió la idea de preguntarle sobre el lanzador a la única persona que habia tenido a Black Phoenix cerca, Ace, pero no quería hacerlo enfrente de la sospechosa así que esperaría...

.- Whoa... Miren la hora, ya es un poco tarde.- dijo Reeo viendo un reloj de pared rojo colgado sobre la puerta.- supongo que ire a dormir... los veo mañana, ¡Matta Ashita!

La peli-blanca procedió a retirarse de la habitación, y dándose cuenta de lo tarde que era fueron saliendo de la habitación uno por uno, al final quedando Ace y Shun... El primero ya estaba por retirarse...

.- Bueno, supongo que también me voy yo—

.- Ace...- hablo Shun parando al oji-gris que ya se hallaba en dirección a la puerta

.- ¿Que sucede?.- pregunto acercándosele a Shun

.- ¿Recuerdas de que color era el lanzador de Black Phoenix?

.- ¿Eh? ¿Su lanzador? Veamos...

_FLASHBACK_

_La encapuchada estaba dispuesta a hacer lo mismo pero el agarre de una mano la detuvo._

_.- Oye, ¿no nos dirás quien eres?.- Dijo el oji-gris.- es molesto que alguien se presente a la fiesta sin invitación si quiera... Aparte tengo que darte las gracias..._

_La encapuchada se soltó del agarre como si nada y de un salto subió al lomo de su Bakugan quien emprendió vuelo tomando impulso mientras dejaba una nube de polvo detrás suyo. Al disiparse el polvo no habia señales ni del Bakugan ni de su dueña._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

.- Verde por supuesto, pero no como el tuyo... era más como el de Lync... era Negro y verde... ¿Por qué preguntas?

.- Nada.- dijo retirándose...

.- A veces me das miedo Shun Kazami.- dijo para si mismo el peli-verde mientras se retiraba...

[En la habitación de Reeo]

.- Reeo... deverias descansar no crees?.- sugirió el pequeño Bakugan ventus posándose sobre la cama de la oji-azul

.- Si Skyress... l-lo hare...- apenas llego al frente de su cama se tumbo en ella cual piedra... No a propósito, sino que habia perdido el balance pero ajusto el tiempo de reacción como para colocar su brazo derecho en la cama para evitar caer de golpe mientras que con el izquierdo se sujetaba el pecho

.- ¡Reeo!

.- T-Tranquilo Sky...- dijo algo temblorosa Reeo, tenía la vista floja, los ojos entre abiertos apenas y sudaba

.- ¡Me has dicho eso la ultima hora! ¡Nada de "Tranquilo Sky"! Necesitas que un doctor te vea!.- le sugirió, más bien le ordeno su Bakugan...

.- S...Skyress...- habia quedado totalmente pasmada, su Bakugan jamás le habia gritado y menos de esa manera...- ¿P-Puede ser mañana?

**Skyress** solo suspiro al ver la cara comprensiva de su dueña, la miro fijo un momento y le asintió...

.- Esta bien, pero promételo...

.- Lo prometo Sky...- al fin de un rato de discusión, cuando ya lograba moverse tranquila la oji-azul entro al baño, se quito la ropa y comenzó a contemplar el ridículo trabajo que habia hecho vendándose frente al espejo.

Abrió un gabinete arriba del lavabo y de él saco unos algodones y gazas para volver a hacer el trabajo, esta vez adecuadamente. Se quito el vendaje del pecho con algo de dificultad pasando sus finos dedos entre los gruesos nudos causados por mal trabajo y gran prisa... Al cabo de un rato termino con la maraña de vendas que se encontraba en su pecho, las hiso una bolita y las contemplo pensando en cómo podía haber hecho tan mal trabajo cuando en realidad era buena en primeros auxilios. Termino por botar la bolita en la papelera del cuarto y se dio una corta ducha caliente para lavar mejor las heridas. Al salir se enrollo en una toalla y agarro las vendas y algodones. Salió del baño y se dirigió a la mesa de noche y abrió la segunda gaveta en busca de ropa limpia.

Saco un conjunto abrigado, un buzo y una camisa manga larga de botones ambos de color blanco con unos detalles azules y verdes en la parte posterior. Se vistió y antes de recostarse en la cama al fin noto que la gaveta de su mesa de noche estaba cerrada, juraba haberla dejado abierta cuando rebusco unos lápices para dibujar en la tarde cuando se topo con Shun.

Abrió la gaveta lentamente y noto que estaba desordenada, lo cual era extraño, porque le habia dado vuelta a cada pequeño objeto de la gaveta para encontrar el susodicho lápiz. Al ver un poco mejor noto que su lanzador estaba desacomodado, seguro ya lo habia visto el "alguien" que habia registrado la gaveta pero no le dio mucha importancia, ya que una; ya lo habia mostrado y dos; seguro habia sido Mira la que habia estaba husmeando sus cosas, lo cual, de una molesta forma, no le extrañaba...

.- Deberías dormirte ya Reeo...- sugirió el pequeño Bakugan

.- Hai, Hai...- obedeció la sugerencia de su Bakugan para recostarse en la cama.

Agarro una almohada y la coloco contra su cara en in intento no muy fructífero por evitar la luz del foco que se encontraba en el centro del techo de la habitación...

.- ¿Apago la luz?.- pregunto irónico su Bakugan con una gotita al estilo anime resbalando por su cabeza al ver que su dueña no hacía nada...

.- Por favor...-respondió sin quitar la almohada de su rostro...

**Skyress** se dirigió al interruptor y apago la luz, su dueña se acomodo en la cama para luego caer dormida. Se veía tan apacible y tranquila, le daría lastima llegar a despertarla con algún ruido, así que decidió salir de ahí por un rato... Gracias al un pequeño descuido de su dueña la puerta estaba medio abierta. Salió por un pequeño espacio y recorrió por un rato la gran base de la resistencia, viendo los pasillos y armando un mapa mental de ella, solo por si acaso.

Luego de pasar un gran (y digo gran) rato recorriendo los pasillos comenzó su camino de vuelta al cuarto de Reeo. Habia estado dando vueltas por la base durante al menos un hora o mas. Cuando ya habia encontrado el camino más corto directo a la habitación de Reeo escucho unos pasos. Sabiendo lo que le sucedería a su dueña si lo descubrían por la base, busco el mejor escondite posible de los alrededores del dichoso pasillo por el que se encontraba vagando, este al final diviso una maceta con una planta algo exótica de hojas amplias perfectas para algo más que la decoración, lo cual era ocultarlo, se dirigió hasta esta y espero a que los pasos y su dueño pasaran de largo lo cual lastimosamente no sucedió. La persona que los provocaba se dirigió directo hacia donde se encontraba justamente la maceta. Al perecer no iba solo, eran dos... u una persona y un Bakugan por que se escuchaba una plática entre dos aunque no es escucharan y/o entendieran mucho parecía una pequeña plática rutinaria nada mas... parecía...

Al rato mientras los pasos se intensificaban, por cuestiones de lógica, las voces también lo hicieron, hasta el punto en el cual se pudieron distinguir las procedencias de ambas voces. En efecto una persona acompañada de un Bakugan...

.- ¿En serio crees que puede ser ella?.- pregunto el Bakugan

.- No estoy cien por ciento seguro.- le respondió la persona con la que se encontraba.- Las probabilidades de que tenga razón como las de que me equivoque serian de 50/50

.- Aunque no tienes evidencia solida...

.- Lo se...

*¿De qué demonios estarán hablando?*se pregunto **Skyress** mientras se asomaba ligeramente sobre una de las gruesas hojas de la planta

.- Aunque si Reeo no es Black Phoenix debe tener alguna relación con ella...- concluyo uno de ellos...

*¡Ay no!* fue lo único que se le vino a la cabeza al Bakugan, y era lo peor a decir verdad, ya sospechaban de sueña, la albina estaba en problemas y mayores aun si la descubrían

.- Lo más seguro, pero creo que te estás apresurando con las conclusiones Shun

.- Cierto... mejor no sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo

*¡Tengo que avisarle a Reeo!* Rápidamente el Bakugan con prisa se fue del lugar lo antes posible, lastimosamente con tanta prisa y tan poco cuidado que en su retirada movió algunas hojas de la planta que anteriormente le servía de escondite y ahora... hacían todo lo contrario. No era de esperarse que Shun e Ingram se percataran inmediatamente de aquel sonido, aunque tarde para localizar a quien lo origino...

Sin que prisa le hiciera falta el Bakugan apresurado regreso al cuarto de Reeo, se posiciono junto a la almohada de una muy profundamente dormida oji-azul y en un ángulo difícil de divisar a simple vista, algo escondido por si cualquiera entraba a hurtadillas, se acomodo y se cerro, esperando conciliar algo de sueño. Aunque la sola idea de dormir era un poco incomoda con lo que habia escuchado al cabo de unos minutos logro caer dormido...

Reeo P.O.V

_¿Dónde... ¿Dónde estoy...? ¿Qué es esta sensación... tan cálida? Se siente bien... Pero a la vez... se siente frio... falso... Todo lo que veo... es oscuridad... aun así... ¿Por qué es tan cálido aquí? ¿Por qué es tan frio? Oigo voces... una niña, riendo... dos adultos... Una mujer. Un hombre. Conozco estas voces..._

_Frente a mí se proyectaron sus figuras... sentadas tranquilas en una colina nevada... me vi rodeada de la blanca nieve... Aunque borrosa la imagen era fácil decirlo... El frio viento del norte recorrió mi cuerpo como una sensación cruda y solitaria... ¿Es esto lo que me hace sentir así? _

_... No... _

_No es esto... esta paz... esta intranquilidad... el día antes de fin de año... En el cual... una niña pequeña perdió lo más importante para ella..._

_... Ese día, habían ido a jugar un rato al parque... Para otro haber salido un día tan frio hubiera sido una locura, un boleto de ida al congelador más grande del mundo..._

_Para ella no... El frio no le desagradaba en lo absoluto... le encantaba salir a jugar los días de invierno... ese día, rogo hasta más no poder a su padre por salir a jugar, pero no le dejo. Aunque al pedirle a su madre su sonrisa cálida de inmediato convenció a su padre... Los tres subieron al auto. Un auto pequeño, no muy lujoso para cuatro pasajeros, dos adelante y dos atrás, y como era de esperarse, la pequeña tuvo que irse atrás... Todo el camino no dejaba de admirar por la ventana la blanca nieve cubriendo la mayoría de lo que veía. Luego de un rato de conducir llegaron al parque de la ciudad. No habia mucha gente, era de esperarse, y la poca que habia estaba abrigada completamente. Juraría que la mayoría solo dejaba ver sus ojos si no es que también los cubrían... Ella en cambio llevaba una chamarra ligera y un gorro tejido en la cabeza. Ni guantes, ni botas gruesas, ni bufanda... _

_Todo lo que recordaba... se veía proyectado a mí alrededor... Se cristalizaron de inmediato mis ojos... estaba viendo a esa niña correr por la nieve tan animada... perseguida por sus padres en un juego de atrapadas en el cual no era de esperarse que ganara por obra de sus padres... no pude evitar dejar caer por mis ojos... una lagrima... una sola lagrima... no era tristeza... tampoco felicidad... ¿Qué era? _

_... Nostalgia..._

_Ver a esa pequeña, tan inocente... rodeada por los que ama... sin saber lo que le esperaba... sin saber sucedería después... desgarraba el corazón... ver a una pequeña niña, inocente de su destino, de apariencia diferente a la de los demás... no esperaba lo que sucedería después..._

_Luego de un rato de correr sin parar, hacer ángeles de nieve junto a su madre, aviso su padre que debían volver... Si oscurecía el camino a casa sería muy peligroso volver... Pese al berrinche de la pequeña no quedaba alternativa... pero logro ganar tiempo... SU madre le prometió jugar con ella un rato mas, sabiendo que pronto caería cansada, y funciono su plan, ya que la pequeña cayo dormida en los brazos de su madre luego de hacer un hombre de nieve... los tres subieron al auto y comenzó el camino a casa, tan tranquilo como debía ser... la pequeña iba dormida en el auto, recostada sobre la puerta trasera... de alguna u otra forma me vi sentada junto a ella en el auto... Luego se un rato de conducir por una pequeña autopista el auto se desestabilizo. Alarmada la madre ni hiso más que preguntarle a su esposo, quien iba al volante, que sucedía. Seguido un silencio por parte del hombre la madre de la niña solo dirigió la vista a su pequeña, vigilando que estuviera bien, y para asegurarse que todo lo estaría se volteo lo suficiente en su asiento para llegar a la niña y verificar que estuviera bien asegurado el cinturón..._

_El problema no fue el desestabilizamiento del auto sino un pequeño bache... Del impacto y la mala condición de la calle el auto no tuvo más que derrapar y al final... voltearse..._

_Luego me vi caminando entre varios policías, detectives y paramédicos... Pronto llegaron los bomberos a hacer mas tumulto pero andaban con gran prisa... apenas bajaron del camión se dirigieron junto a los paramédicos a un lugar más alejado... buscaban a alguien... alguno de los padres... o la niña... aunque voltee y la pequeña se encontraba sentada en un una camilla, siendo revisada por una doctor mucho más alta que ella de lentes y cabello rosa palido..._

_La pequeña estaba llena de vendas, gaza y otras cosas... un yeso improvisado en el brazo sosteniéndose por una tela que sostenía el brazo derecho de la niña, pasaba por su cuello y se reunía con la otra punta en un nudo..._

_De pronto entre la multitud se escucho un grito, eran los bomberos... dieron una viso, diciendo "¡Los encontramos!". Inmediatamente el doctor que atendía a la pequeña fue corriendo a donde se encontraban los bomberos... instintivamente la pequeña corrió detrás de él, y yo la seguí... El doctor no paraba de preguntar lo mismo _

_.-¡¿La encontraron?! ¡¿Encontraron a mi hermana?!.- eran las únicas palabras que salían de su boca. No paso mucho cuando el padre de la niña saliera de una zona rodeada de cinta de no pase, en una camilla inconsciente... No del todo... se movía ligeramente preguntando por su esposa... pero una mujer paramédica lo sedo para tranquilizarlo..._

_... _

_Poco después salió una mujer de ahí... de bello cabello liso aunque debería ser blanco se mostraba de un rojo carmín profundo... un color que solo se veía en la sangre... la pobre se llevo las manos a la boca preocupada... solo de su boca salió un susurro... _

_.-Oka-chan...- se dijo a si misma preocupada... Estaba dispuesta a correr a ella pero se le adelanto el doctor que habia estado cuidando de ella... _

_.-¡Rin!.- exclamo el nombre de la madre, seguido le pregunto cómo se encontraba... mas la mujer no dirigió palabra... era tan triste ver esa escena..._

_Poco después me vi a mi misma e un hospital, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo habia pasado o porque estaba ahí... Aunque no estaba tan perdida..._

_Lentamente me dirigí a una habitación... no me dirigía ahí por casualidad, sabia de quien era la habitación. Al entrar encontré a la pequeña, sentada junto a la cama de su madre, viendo fijamente a su madre, postrada en cama, con un sinfín de agujas conectadas en sus brazos. Varias vendas le recorrían la cabeza dejando apenas ver uno de sus ojos mientras que el otro estaba cubierto por vendas... La pobrecita no hacía nada más que verla ahí postrada... Era extraño... verla así... siempre tan alegre y sonriente, y ahora ni la más tenue sonrisa se postraba sobre sus labios..._

_Entro una enfermera a la habitación a ver el estado de la paciente... La pequeña rápidamente reacciono ante la entrada de la enfermera..._

_.- ¿Cómo esta Otto-san?.- pregunto viendo a la enfermera_

_.- Su padre esta bien, señorita. Ya se encuentra estable.- le respondió mientras cambiaba un suero _

_.- Y oka-chan?.- pregunto sin dejar de ver a su madre postrada en cama_

_La enfermera solo se paralizo, no quería responderle a la niña... su madre se encontraba grave, se podía leer en unos informes que llevaba en las manos, y aunque una niña de 4 no pudiera leer, no podría decírselo... Yo la entendía, ¿Quien querria decirle a una niña tan pequeña que probablemente su madre no despertaría del largo letargo en el que se encontraba?_

_La enfermera se salvo, salvada por la campana como dirían algunos... o algo así. El doctor que estaba atendiendo a la niña la llamo rápidamente y esta cordialmente se retiro... No dejaba de ver a su madre, en ningún momento lo hiso... A travez del corredor se escuchaban las voces de los doctores y enfermeras que ni se habían molestado en bajar la voz al saber que una pequeña los escuchaba... quizás no sabían..._

_.- Entonces definitivamente la mujer no vivirá.- pregunto un enfermero robusto de piel morena_

_.- Pobre niña, 4 años y ya se quedo sin madre.- dijo otra enfermera, alta y de cabello rubio_

_.- Y no pareciera que su padre se lo haya tomado tan bien.- dijo un doctor interviniendo, el mismo que habia ayudado a la niña el día del accidente, lentes y cabello rosa pálido... pero totalmente cabizbajo_

_.- ¿Por qué lo dice Dr. Clay? ¿Qué sucede con la muerte de esta mujer? Gente muere a diario.- dijo una enfermera poco amable de piel pálida.- Aparte, ¿Por qué se ve así? Es solo una paciente mas..._

_.- ¡Shhh!.- le chito la enfernmera rubia.- ¿Qué no sabes que esa mujer era la hermana del Doctor Clay?_

_.- ¡D-Dis-Disculpeme Doctor Clay!.- inmediatamente se disculpo nerviosa la enfermara_

_.- No te preocupes.- Dijo con un tono amable el doctor peli-rosa.- no sabias... y si, es mi hermana... y estoy mas que conciente de lo que sucede, y aunque me tenga triste totalmente este asunto, por el momento lo mas preocupante es la niña..._

_.- ¿La niña?.- pregunto el enfermero _

_.- Si, mi sobrina.- asintió Clay.- Su padre ha caído en una gran depresión desde lo ocurrido con su madre... hace poco pase por el comedor, se encontraba ahí tomando un café y lo escuche culpando a la pequeña... _

_.- ¿Y que decía?.- pregunto la enfermera rubia_

_A simple vista la pequeña no parecía escuchar, pero sí que lo hacía, era lo suficientemente inteligente a esa edad como para poder entender a la perfección lo que decían... Al final hablo el doctor Clay, con voz cortante y quebradiza repitió cual loro lo que el padre habia dicho..._

_.- "Es todo culpa de ella, esa niña... ¡Es todo su culpa!".- cada uno de los presentes no hiso más que impresionarse, al igual que yo... y más que nadie... la niña..._

_.- Mi... culpa...- susurro para si misma..._

_No pude evitar llorar, al ver esa escena, al vivir esa escena..._

_...Otra vez..._

_La voz del Clay reboto en mis oídos un sinfín de veces, no pude evitar caer de rodillas, llorando... ver a esa pequeña niña ahí, reaccionando a lo que habia escuchado, a que era su culpa... _

_... Que era mi culpa..._

_Si... no pude evitar llorar, la voz seguía revotando en mi cabeza. Antes de que me diera cuenta todo se desvaneció..._

_N-no era posible... era mi culpa... Oka-chan... Fue todo mi culpa _

_Antes de desplomarme sobre el nuevamente oscuro suelo... apoye mis manos, mis rodillas con firmeza, pero me temblaban los brazos enormemente... mi mirada fija en el suelo... no era posible, no de nuevo... No... _

_...¡NO!_

_..._

_...Oka-chan..._

_¡Oka-chan!_

_**¿Reeo? ¡¿Reeo despierta?!**_

.- ¿Huh?.- lentamente abrí mis ojos para ver a **Skyress** junto a mi...- ¿Yume ka?

.- Y no un sueño muy lindo seguramente.- dijo preocupado...

.- Gomene... ¿Te preocupe?.- pregunte tomándolo en mis manos y llevándolo junto a mi rostro en un extraño abrazo maestro-Bakugan

Continué con el bizarro abrazo por un par de segundos, me incline sobre las sabanas hasta llegar a una pequeño reloj digital que marcaba las 3:47 de la mañana

.- Aun es temprano.- aclaro **Skyress**.- deberías dormir un poco mas

.- Hai...- dije intentando acomodarme en mi cama...

De repente sentí una punzada, una dolorosa punzada, directo en mi pecho... Era ese maldito golpe que le habia dado, o mas bien, que me habían dado... Coloque rápidamente mi mano cubriendo mi boca evitando una terrible toz...

Poco al rato de toser mi toz no hiso mas que empeorar, lo cual preocupo a **Skyress** mas de la cuenta...

.- Reeo debes ir ahora mismo a un hospital.- me dijo alarmado, ordenándolo como si fuera el patrón de la hacienda y yo una simple obrera.- ¡Ahora!

No pude ni responderle por culpa de la condenada e incesable toz que tenia. Aunque poco a poco fue disminuyendo, no era de bajar guardia. La punzada de mi pecho, era peor aún, sentía que un puñal se clavaba lenta, sádica, y dolorosamente en mi pecho mientras lo sostenía con todas mis fuerzas esperando disminuir algo el dolor...

Antes de poder siquiera quitarme de encima las sabanas la toz se volvió peor, hasta que sentí algo mas, algo recorriendo desde mi pecho hasta mis manos, que se escurría entre mis dedos... Separe alarmada mi mano de mi boca para ver nada mas y nada menos que un liquido carmín, de una temperatura tibia y espesura peor que el agua que escurría entre mis dedos, que brotaba en grandes cantidades escupidas incansablemente por mi organismo. No de nuevo, escupía sangre otra vez, pero no una pequeña cantidad, sino una grande, juraría que perdi al menos medio litro en eso...

.- Maldi... ción...

* * *

**8:30p.m. 02/01/2012 Santa Lucia, Honduras**

**Bien, bien, como me quedo el capitulo?**

**Shun: o.o**

**Yo: Lamento haberlo dejado largo...**

**Shun: o.o**

**Yo: Es que...**

**Shun: o.o **

**Yo: (le aparece una venita en la frente) Que te pasa?**

**Shun: la compadezco, perdió a su mama tan pequeña **

**Yo: Si mal no recuerdo tu también perdiste a la tuya**

**Shun: No me recuerdes TTwTT**

**Yo: Pero tu la perdiste hace relativamente poco... ¡Ella la perdió a los 4 años!**

**Shun: ella esta mas acostumbrada que yo TTwTT ¡YO VI MORIR A MI MADRE! ¡MURIO FRENTE A MIS OJOS!**

**Yo: Si... Lo se... y lloraste también, debo admitirlo, te veías tan tierno, y vulnerable, como para patearte totalmente desprevenido w aunque esa parte esta censurada en el doblaje Latino de la serie ¬¬**

**Shun: ¿¡Quieres verme llorar o que!?**

**Yo: Para nada ^^U Bueno, a los reveiws**

**Shun: (con unas tarjetas bibliográficas en las manos) vaya (pasando tarjetas) esta vez tiene más reviews que la vez pasada**

**Yo: ¿Ah si?**

**Shun: Si**

**Yo: bueno, a los reviews!**

_**Jessi Kuso:**__** Bueno, aunque ya me disculpe varias veces lo hare de nuevo ^^U Gomenasai! Las vacaciones... ahh, no hay cosa mas bella en esta tierra.**_

_**Shun: aja... en eso concuerdo ^^**_

_**Yo: No eres la primera en querer asesinar a Shun XD Pero advertencia, si lo matan me quedo sin fic (ojos de perrito abandonado) Así que porfavor pido que se contengan acerca de asesinarlo ya que lo necesito para ese fic**_

_**Shun: Interesada ¬¬**_

_**Yo: Si no dijera eso ya por cierto estarías con las tripas de fuera o muerto por paro cardiaco... ¡Tenía una Death Note!**_

_**Shun: o.o Esta bien ^^U**_

_**Dragon-knight alan:**__** En serio le parece lindo y tierno mi fic? Yeay! No te preocupes, que en este fic no debería dar pena comentar, aquí es manada de locos la verdad contando a la autora XD (osea yo O.o) Gracias y de antemano te lo agradezco**_

_**Shun: Ejem...**_

_**Yo: Si, agradecemos, y el agradece que seas el UNICO usuario en comentar que no comento las diversas maneras que podría usar para matar y/o torturar a Shun**_

_**Kona Kana Lee:**__** No, no pienses eso, es imposible que no la continue! No sin avisar antes. Gracias por la crítica del capitulo, si, se que Shun es un Idiota, imbécil entre otros insultos existentes**_

_**Shun: ¬¬**_

_**Yo: Supongo que aunque me tarde no se molsetan por la longitud verdad? Son casi 6000 palabras de compensación ^^U**_

_**Naoko Kodokuna/ RU. Associates:**__** Bien, esto te lo responderé por secciones, una por cada comentario.**_

_**Comentario #1:**_

_**-Me alegra que lo leyeras Naoko-chan! Y no es para tanto ^^U Aunque te pones orgullosa muy fácil debo decírtelo XD La primera vez que use un emoticon en especifico andabas buscando por aquí y por aya una cámara XD**_

_**Shun: ¿Quién es ella? ¿Tu mama?**_

_**Yo: No pero así se comporta XD En serio esta bien redactado? Cuando lo releo encuentro tantos errores que me dan ganas de borrar el capi. Las cuestiones de Huevitis aguda son mas comunes en la gente de lo que crees, creeme, me paso lo mismo hace poco y tenia que iniciar sesión con Face... Como no hiba a saber quien eres?! Creeme soy estúpida pero no tanto **_

_**Shun: Segura?**_

_**Yo: A CALLAR! ¬¬**_

_**Shun: o.o**_

_**Comentario #2 **_

_**-Oye! Dormir es la mejor cosa que ha existido después de los chocolates XD Bien, si, sabia que te sentirías parecida XD Aunque tanto he avanzado? No creo tampoco, y enganchar a un buen lector... supongo, aunque todavía falta lo mejor del fic!**_

_**Shun: Sabes eso asusta**_

_**Yo: no creo. Bueno, Si, yo tampoco me creería eso XD**_

_**Shun: quien creería que eres tierna? -.-" a 1000 kilometros de aquí se nota un aura endemoniada sobre tu ser**_

_**Yo: ah es que ahora lees aura ¬¬**_

_**Shun: Algo...**_

_**Yo: ¬¬ Si, me esforze para que se pareciera a mi**_

_**Shun: Y lo hace, gritona, malhumorada, explosiva, ya lo que sigue después de eso es mentira**_

_**Yo: AH?! QUE DIJISTE?!**_

_**Shun: Ven?**_

_**Yo: ¬¬ cállate**_

_**Shun: Es en serio, quien de aquí creería que eres encantadora, bonita, adorable, amable, preciosa y perdonadora? Esto es un fic de Romance! No un cuento de hadas!**_

_**Yo: (con una venita ne la frente) Urusai ¬¬ (lo patea hasta dejarlo tirado en el piso inconsciente y se sacude las manos) Oish! Eso lo callara por un rato. Bueno, el fic te lo habia ofrecido tiempo antes pero si por inconvenientes no lo pudiste leer antes no hay problema, me encanta que lo leas. Y con tantos comentarios comienzo a pensar que si escribo cosas graciosas XD Y si, apenas identifique en que cuenta los leo, no te preocupes, pronto seguire el mio también.**_

_**Comtario #3**_

_**-No te preocupes por donde dejas el comentario, te juro por la santidad del chocolate—**_

_**Dan: Del chocolate?**_

_**Yo: Lo mas sagrado que se me vino a la mente. Bueno, te juro que no me fije que comentaste en el capi 5 hasta al dia siguiente de haberlo leído. **_

_**Dan: Y el despistado soy yo ¬¬**_

_**Baron: Y yo... ¬¬**_

_**Shun: (comienza a despertar)**_

_**Yo: Admitanlo Chicos, lo son... Bueno, onegai no le saques las tripas! Si lo haces me quedo sin prota para el fic! Cuando termine el fic te prometo que podrás hacerlo...**_

_**Shun: (reacciona) OYE!**_

_**Yo: Los lectores tienen que desahogar su ira en algo, mejor que seas tu ya que el que se paso de idiota fuiste tu**_

_**Shun: ¬¬**_

**Yo: Bueno, supongo que esos fueron todos los Reviews. Me disculpo de nuevo por la tardanza, problemas ^^ Bueno, el próximo capi lo hare largo también y anuncio! En los próximos capis pondré un tipo de concurso nuevo para que me ayuden a crear una OC. Sera algo difícil pero tendrán todo el tiempo del mundo.**

**Este capitulo recomienda que escuchen la canción... bueno, desconozco su nombre, pero es el Opening en japonés de Bakugan New Vestroia para los que tuvieron la desgracia de verlo en doblaje latino (como yo TTwTT) y que se vean el anime Wolf's Rain si les gusta la sangre, estará 100% garantizada en los primeros 10 minutos del primer episodio!**

**Matta nee! ^^**


	8. Message

**_Message_**

**Bueno buen, aquí un nuevo capi de mi fic ^^ Tome un baño caliente, comí dos mega-latas de papitas Pringles, tome una taza de chocolate caliente y ya estoy lista para otro capítulo ^^**

**Shun: si, trata de sonar animada, de esta no te salvas ¬¬**

**Yo: Hai TTwTT GOMENASAI MINNA! Tuve problemones escolares ya que este parcial en vez de 3 pruebas en mi escuela, solo nos harán 2, así que para recuperar los puntos perdidos en la pruebas y nivelarlo un poco, nos tocaron quinientas mil exposiciones **

**Shun: Mejor explicas después. **

**Yo: Ok**

**Dan: NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN! Y ya oí las confabulaciones y lo que harías si te perteneciera ¬¬**

**Yo: llorón #¬¬**

* * *

.- Maldi... ción...

.- R-Reeo.- espetó preocupado el Bakugan Ventus

.- Maldición, esto es serio.- inmediatamente se quito de encima las cobijas y dispuso a entrar al baño a cambiarse y lavarse un poco la sangre.

Luego de un rato la peli-blanca salió del baño vestida como siempre a diferencia que habia reemplazado sus shorts por unos pantalones de tela color crema, su chaqueta la llevaba abierta con una camisa manga larga negra y no llevaba su usual bolsa sino que llevaba una morral del mismo color que su bolsa, verde azulado. Una bufanda protegía la mitad de su rostro apareciendo por debajo de esta su collar con el pendiente del _yang_ que tanto cuidaba...

.- Vámonos ya.- dijo colocándose su capucha dirigiéndose a la puerta...- espero volver antes de que alguien se dé cuenta.- dijo para si misma mientras veía su habitación y procedía a salir con su Bakugan sobre su hombro

Procedió a ir corriendo por los pasillos de la base, de la manera más silenciosa que pudo para no despertar a nadie.

.- O-o-oye R-R-R-Ree-eo, v-v-ve má-s des-pa-ci-cio.- dijo su Bakugan rebotando en su hombro, la muchacha paro de correr.- no te apresures demasiado Reeo, podría ser malo

.- A-Aun así.- dijo un tanto jadeante sosteniéndose con fuerza el pecho

.- No te agites, solo trata de salir de la base, apenas salgas yo te llevare a ciudad alfa, así que tranquilízate Reeo.

.- G-Gracias... Sk—

.- ¿Reeo?

.- ¿Eh?.- Reeo se volteo para ver parada detrás de ella a Mira en piyamas y con un vaso de agua en las manos.- rápido Sky, escóndete.- si tiempo que perder metió a su Bakugan a la bolsa de su chaqueta

.- Reeo, ¿Qué haces?

.- N-nada, y ¿T-Tu?

.- Me levante por un vaso de agua, ¿Te dirigías a algún lado?

.- N-no, claro que no

.- Reeo, no me mientas, ibas a salir, ¿A dónde te dirigías?

.- Y-ya te he dicho q-que a... a ningún lado.- la peli-blanca ya no podía ni mentir bien, y entre el nerviosismo y algunos jadeos el dolor de su pecho comenzó a incrementar, el cual aun no soltaba y sostenía con fuerza.

.- Reeo no me mientas, ibas a algún lado, solo dime donde, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

.- Lo lamento Mira-chan, es algo importante en serio.- se volteo parcialmente, quedando de perfil desde el ángulo en el que se encontraba Mira

.- ¿Reeo, ya no confías en mi acaso?

.- N-No lo malinterpretes, e-es solo que... ¡Agh!- de repente la punzada en el pecho de Reeo volvió, pero con más fuerza que las veces anteriores.

Esto obligo a Reeo a terminar agachada en el piso, con una pierna flexionada sobre el piso, con su brazo derecho sosteniendo el lugar del golpe y apoyándose en su pierna no-flexionada, dando ocasionales quejidos de dolor

.- ¡Reeo!.- en un instante la peli-naranja se acerco a su prima

Reeo comenzó a toser sangre, en cantidades aun mayores a las anteriores, tanta, que ya sus manos no servían para detener el flujo de sangre y esta escurría entre sus dedos, incapaces de detener el vital liquido contenedor de oxigeno. (Imagínenselo como Fye en Tsubasa Shunraiki, en el principio de la primera OVA cuando se van del país de Celes)

.- Reeo... ¡Reeo estas tosiendo sangre!

.- N-no te preocupes Mira-chan, es solo un poco de—.- La peli-blanca volvió a toser, ahora más sangre, aunque le pareciera imposible.

Mira sabía perfectamente a que se debía, después de todo de su prima se trataba. Habían pasado los últimos 6 años de su vida conviviendo como hermanas prácticamente como para que no estuviera al tanto de sus graves problemas de salud, en especial en el área del pecho.

.- Oigan.- interrumpió Ace llegando al pasillo junto con el resto de los peleadores.- que sucede aqu— ¿Qué le sucedió a Reeo?

.- ¡Les explico luego! ¡Ayúdenme a llevarla a su habitación!.- exigió la peli-naranja.

.- I-Iie Mira-chan.- comenzó la peli-blanca parándose con dificultad y temblando bastante.- y-yo puedo sola—

De un momento a otro, colapso. Poco antes de que su lastimado cuerpo tocara el suelo el Ninja Azabache la atrapo entre sus brazos quedando esta inconsciente.

.- ¡Reeo! ¡Oi Reeo despierta!

[Una Hora más tarde]

Luego de llevar a Reeo a su habitación con ayuda de los muchachos, Mira se encargo de llamar al doctor de Reeo. Dan y Baron se encontraban en la sala de la base esperando, Mira estaba en la entrada de la habitación de Reeo, Shun estaba entrenando un poco en el bosque cercano, y Marucho, buscando algo de información sobre Black Phoenix.

En lo que Mira estaba esperando fuera de la habitación apoyada en una de las paredes, apareció caminando Ace por el pasillo hasta que diviso a Mira y decidió acercársele y hablarle.

.- ¿Preocupada por Reeo?

.- Como no lo estaría, es peligroso que se sobresfuerze.- respondió algo desanimada Mira.

.- ¿Por qué lo dices?.- le pregunto el oji-gris

.- Bueno, veras Reeo es bastante delicada cuando de la zona del pecho se trata.- comenzó a decir

.- ¿Del pecho?

.- Si, bueno, es debido a un incidente que ocurrió hace algunos años

.- Supongo que no querrás que te vuelva a preguntar "¿Qué?".- dijo Ace entre risas.

Luego de un momento Mira se le unió, ciertamente cada palabra que Ace recién habia dicho era parte de una pregunta o una pregunta en sí.

.- Pues sí. Bueno, pues veras, Reeo—

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando Mira, el doctor salió de la habitación de la enferma.

.- Señorita Clay.- le llamo la atención el medico

.- Si, Diga. ¿Cómo se encuentra mi prima?

.- La señorita Amaya se encuentra por los momentos bastante delicada, le recomendaría bastante reposo. Perdio bastante sangre y al parecer sufrió un severo golpe en la zona del pecho.

.- ¿Un golpe?.- pregunto preocupada Mira mientras que Ace solo veía.- ¿Cómo pudo pasar eso?

.- Puede haber sido un golpe cualquiera ocasionado por una caída, aunque a mi parecer fue más un golpe intencional que accidental.

.- ¿Intencional? ¿Quien habrá sido?.- pregunto Mira dirigiéndose a Ace

.- De eso si no tengo idea.- respondió este algo confundido

.- Bueno, sea lo que sea le recomiendo reposo y que deje por un par de días la actividad física totalmente. Necesitara también un cambio regular en las vendas pero eso ya se lo informe yo.- informo el doctor.

.- ¿Ya despertó?.- pregunto Mira.- ¿Cuánto lleva despierta?

.- Media hora.- le respondió el doctor sencillamente.

.- ¿Significa que ya la puedo ver?

.- Si, solo tenga cuidado y trate de no exaltarla.

.- Gracias.- dijo Mira para luego entrar a la habitación con cuidado cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Al parecer Reeo habia aprovechado para tomar una ligera siesta mientras el médico no estaba. Se encontraba cubierta hasta la nariz en una sábana blanca. A un lado en la mesa de noche se encontraba la chaqueta que llevaba y su camisa manga larga.

.- ¿Reeo?

.- Hmp, es gracioso.- rio un poco la peli-blanca, aun bajo las sabanas sin abrir los ojos.- aun recuerdo... cuando quien tuvo que entrar a hurtadillas a tu cuarto cuando sucedió aquello fui yo.- dijo mientras abría los ojos y se deslizaba de entre las sabanas, dejando a la vista su torso vendado totalmente. No llevaba ni si quiera una camisa.

.- Si mal no recuerdo,.- comenzó la peli-naranja.- no saliste de ahí hasta que pude levantarme

.- De hecho, ¿Quién crees que te traía el desayuno? El hada de los dientes no fue.- dijo entre risas Reeo

.- Supongo que sí...- dijo Mira entre un suspiro y una risa, sentándose en el borde de la cama mientras Reeo terminaba de acomodarse.- Pero quiero saber, ¿Qué te paso?

.- Bueno... digamos que... resbale

.- Resbalaste.- Pregunto Mira, no pudiendo creer que no se inventara una mejor excusa.- Por favor Reeo, sabes mentir mejor que eso

.- No miento.- replico está dando un pequeño brinco en la cama

.-Anda, dime la verdad.- dijo dando un leve golpecito en el brazo de Reeo, o quizás no tan leve ya que esta se llevo la mano al lugar donde la golpeo.- Uy, perdon

.- ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que golpeas duro?

.- No, ¿Por qué?.- pregunto Mira confundida

.- Porque definitivamente no lo haces.- dijo Reeo soltando una carcajada

.- ¡Oye! ¿Si tan mal golpeo porque te llevas la mano al brazo?

.- Para tu información, estoy revisando si aun tengo sensibilidad en el brazo ¡Un algodón golpea más duro que Tu Mira!.- dijo mofándose de nuevo

.- ¡Ah ya corta con eso!.- dijo Mira ya perdiendo algo de paciencia.- Bueno... ¿Me dirás que sucedió o te tengo que sobornar?

.- No te mentía cuando digo que resbale. Me caí en la ducha, aterricé sobre una de las botellas de Shampoo y termine así.- dijo Reeo al fin

.- Si tú dices. ¿Y a donde te dirigías exactamente?

.- Al médico, ¿Crees que me quedaría aquí por mucho sabiendo lo mal que podría estar?

.- Supongo que sí, pero... ¿Por qué no me querías decir?.- pregunto Mira, no sabiendo si quería conocer o no la respuesta

.- Porque no quería preocuparte Mira-chan

Mira la vio algo preocupada un momento

.- ¡Ves! Quería evitar esa clase de miradas.- dijo alzando un poco la voz, asustando a Mira ligeramente.- Per... Perdon Mira-chan...

.- Iie, también sé que me preocupo en exceso a veces.

.- También es cierto eso.- dijo soltando una risa

.- ¡Oye!

Mientras ambas chicas platicaban tranquilamente, cierto Bakugan Ventus se encontraba afuera de la base en su atípica forma de esfera, justo frente a la entrada en un árbol con vista directa a la puerta.

.- Que desastre.- susurro para sí mismo asomándose a ver hacia la puerta por detrás del árbol.- ya saben que Reeo es Black Phoenix, y si no lo saben al menos lo intuyen. Si no ven a Black Phoenix estos días que Reeo está incapacitada sospecharan aun mas... debo hacer algo...

Luego de unos momentos de considerarlo, dejo su forma compacta de esfera Bakugan para volver a su forma real. Siempre se habia preguntado cómo es que el poder de los controladores no le afectaba demasiado. Podía usar su forma real cuando quisiera, aunque su tiempo era limitado realmente.

.- Hmp... Curioso.- dijo desplegando una de sus alas para verse a sí mismo.- Esos controladores nunca me afectaron demasiado... quizás sea por—

.- Tu...

.- ¿Ah?.- el Bakugan se volteo al oír una voz a sus espaldas.- I-Ingram... Shun...

Efectivamente, atrás suyo se encontraban Ingram y Shun justo enfrente de la base.

[En otro lado]

Mylene se encontraba en su habitación empacando algunas cosas como loca en una mochila, mas apresurada que alma que lleva el diablo, llevando cosas al azar.

.- Mylene, tranquilízate por favor.- dijo Elico que se encontraba sobre su cama

.- ¡No! Ese inútil del doctor Clay.- dijo con la esfera de Macubass en su mano.- ¡No hiso más que darme Basura inservible!

Luego de gritar esto lanzo la esfera de Macubass contra la pared, rompiéndola.

.- Un Bakugan tan débil no debería romperse tan fácil.- dijo por lo bajo calmándose un poco

.- Yo te dije que no usaras a Macubass. Esos Bakugan aun están en fase de prueba. Recuerda lo que paso con Altair.- recordó Elico.- Aparte me tienes a mí. ¿Para qué quieres un Bakugan mecánico? Esas basuras Vestal no pueden igualar la fuerza de un Bakugan vivo—

.- No se sobreestimes, Elico.- dijo Spectra entrando a su habitación

.- Después será que deberás tragarte tus propias palabras.- dijo Helios sobre su hombro

.- Sabes, podrías tocar.- dijo Mylene aun algo molesta

Spectra salió de su cuarto, cerró la puerta tras de él para luego tocar. Mylene solo bufo molesta

.- Pasa...- acto seguido entro de nuevo el rubio

.- ¿Contenta?

.- No. ¿Estás listo?.- pregunto la Peli-azul

.- Si, ¿y tú?

.- También. ¿Le avisaste a Shadow?.- pregunto

.- Esta avisado. Deberíamos verlo en media hora.- informo Helios en vez de Spectra

.- Ya era hora... Espero y todo vaya de acorde al plan. Me voy a vengar de Black Phoenix

[En otro lado]

.- Kazami.- dijo **Skyress**

.- Tu otra vez.- dijo Ingram.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y tú maestra?

.- Debido a pequeños inconvenientes, no podrá venir.- dijo el Bakugan fénix.- Sin embargo, no vine para hablar contigo Ingram.- dijo altanero a Ingram, ganándose una Mirada molesta de este

.- Tranquilo Ingram.- dijo Shun tranquilizando al molesto Bakugan sobre su hombro.- Y se puede saber a qué viniste exactamente.- pregunto viéndolo serio

.- Tengo un mensaje... Departe de mi maestra.

* * *

**06:45 p.m. 03/04/2013 Santa Lucia, Honduras**

**Dan: Wow! Que corto ._.**

**Shun: Y tardado, se ardo mil años y ni siquiera hace uno decente**

**Dan: No llego ni a las 2000 palabras de su estándar de 3000**

**Shun: si ¬¬ Por cierto, donde esta?**

**Yo: (viendo algo en una laptop con los audífonos grandes)**

**Shun: Tenía que ser! (se dirige donde ella) Oye**

**Yo: (no le hace caso)**

**Shun: Oye... OYE!**

**Yo: AH! (salta de el susto cayéndosele los audífonos en el proceso) QUE TE PASA!?**

**Shun: Como que qué me pasa?! Te tardaste eras en hacer ese mísero capitulo y no estás ni en los comentarios!**

**YO: Shhh, (le pone la mano enfrente) habla con la mano (se pone los audífonos de nuevo)**

**Shun: Maldici—Por cierto, que ves?**

**Yo: El ultimo Epidosio de Bakugan en Japones.**

**Shun: La primera temporada?**

**Yo: Sip**

**Shun: ah...—AH?! Dame eso!**

**Yo: Ah? Porque? Si ahora se están despidiendo!**

**Shun: solo damelo! (se abalanza a quitárselo)**

**Yo: (lo evado) No se qué tano drama contigo si solo es una despedida y ya— (ve la despedida de Shun y Skyress)**

**Dan: Uh-oh, ya lo vio**

**Yo: KYAHHHHH! QUE LINDURA!**

**Shun: ay no... (Esconde la cabeza en una almohada)**

**Yo: KYAHH! No puedo creerlo! Skyress te—**

**Shun: (rápido le tapa la boca)**

**Yo: Uughuuuggghhfuu!**

**Shun: No te dejare que lo digas!**

**Yo: (lo muerde)**

**Shun: ITE! (la suelta pero se tropieza con el cable de la laptop cayendo de espaldas)**

**Yo: (escupe) QUE ASCO! . Bueno, como les decía queridos lectores, lo que sucedió fue que Skyress b—**

**Shun: A LOS REVIEWS!**

**_Dragón-knight alan: _****_Si, la historia de Reeo es trágica y bastante, no lo niego. Aunque aún no han visto lo peor (sonrisa malévola) Gracias por el feliz año nuevo aunque ya paso XD_**

**_Shun: Hace tres meses_**

**_Yo: si, lo lamento, en serio. En especial por todas las veces que te dije que subiría el capi del fic pero no lo hacía. En serio lo lamento mucho! Y también porque te dije que subiría el lunes pero tampoco lo hice ._. Tuve problemas con el inter y ayer cumplió años mi hermana así que todo el día estuve ocupada. Lo lamento!_**

**_Jessi Kuso_****_: Me alegro que no lo vayan a asesinar! ^^_**

**_Shun: Repito, interesada ¬¬_**

**_Yo: deja de joder con eso ¬¬ A todo el mundo le dieron ganas de llorar o qué? ._. En serio lamento la tardanza y en serio odio que un "hasta el próximo capítulo" sea un "hasta dentro de tres meses"._**

**Prometo Gente que de ahora en Adelante un capi aunque corto pero ahí estará! Uno a la semana! Probablemente los viernes, y si, habrá otro este viernes! Si puedo publicar los capis antes lo hare, y serán de distintos largos, así que pueden llegar a ser cortos o largos, dependiendo de donde quedaran con mejor suspenso. (Sonrisa malévola)**

**Shun: Bueno, eso es todo! **

**Yo: para esta semana oigan la canción que tal si oyen Nothing Helps de ONE OK ROCK? ^^ Para los amantes del rock como yo! Y de anime les recomiendo Tokyo Magnitude 8.0 Recién lo comencé y lo creo muy bueno! Es coro y trata de un terremoto en Japón (basado en hechos reales) en el cual se derrumbaron varias estructuras, como el puente Arcoíris y la torre de Tokyo. Los protas son dos hermanos que con ayuda de una mujer motociclista tienen que volver a su hogar! ^^ Les deseo una feliz semana y los veo el viernes/sábado!**

**Shun: Hasta el próximo capi!**

**Yo: siento que se me olvida algo...**

**Dan: el "Matta nee!" **

**Yo: No, no es eso...**

**Shun: Bueno, quizás te acuerdes lueg—**

**Yo: SI! Era que Skyress te beso en la despedida original de la versión japonesa de Bakugan!**

**Shun: PORQUE LO DIJIST—**

**Yo: Matta Nee! ^^**

**Pd: No me vean raro solo porque el nombre del capi esta en ingles. Pondré los nombres de los capis en ingles o en español depende de cómo me guste mas ^^**


	9. Nice to Meet you Properly

**_Nice to meet you… properly_**

**¡****Hola****gente****! ****¡Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de Como el Yin y el Yang! **

**Shun: ¡Esta vez comenzara a ponerse interesante el fic!**

**Yo: y no solo en el sentido de la trama... ¡También algo de romance de nuevo!**

**Dan: ¡Bueno, comencemos Rápido con el capi!**

**Yo: ¿Comencemos? Me suena a manada ¬¬**

**Dan: ¬¬**

**Shun: ¡Cálmense ustedes dos!**

**Yo: Haiii... ¬¬ ¡Ni Bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen! Desgraciadamente XD Aquí solo me pertenecen la trama de este fic (en n 70%, la mayoría sigue a toda la serie con interrupción mínima XP) y mi querida OC Reeo Amaya!**

**Shun: ¿Querida?**

**Yo: Shhhh!**

* * *

.- ¿Un... mensaje?.- pregunto perplejo el azabache.

.- Si.- confirmo el ave de gran tamaño añzando la cabeza.- Quiere verte...

.- ¿Verme?

.- Si, se disculpa por el inoportuno encuentro anterior y quisiera hablar contigo.- continuo **Skyress**.- Mañana a la media noche, en el mirador de piedra arriba de la catarata.- concluyo, abriendo sus alas e inclinándose para tomar vuelo.

.- ¡Esper—!.- antes que siquiera hubiera terminado de hablar, Skyress Batio con fuerza con alas. Por cuestiones de lógica, creando una corriente de aire monstruosa, que obligo a Shun a cubrirse el rostro con ambos brazos, evitando así daño alguno.

Cuando alzo de nuevo a mirada, la bestia alada ya habia desaparecido, dejando reposando tranquila, en el lugar donde él se encontraba anteriormente, una pluma radiando los colores verde y negro.

.- A la media noche...- susurro para sí mismo, tomando entre sus manos dicha hermosa pluma.

Ingram no hiso más que dirigirle la mirada a Shun, la cual este le devolvió, ya que ciertamente ninguno entendía realmente que acababa de ocurrir. Lo único que tenían en claro, era que la noche siguiente, cuando la luna alcanzara su punto máximo, conocerían a la persona que hasta al momento habían llamado "Black Phoenix".

.- ¿Iras?.- pregunto Ingram, rompiendo el silencio que habia habido entre los dos desde la recuperación de dicha pluma.

.- Iremos.- aclaro Shun, levantándose y levantando su mano enfrente de él con aun la pluma en ella.- Si queremos desenmascarar a Black Phoenix no podemos desperdiciar esta oportunidad...

Ingram redirigió su vista a la pluma, tan bella y exótica a la vez, de colores oscuros como el anochecer. ¿Qué tan raro era ver un Bakugan Ventus con colores tan oscuros? No demasiado de hecho, pero habia algo diferente con este.

Conocia a varios Bakugan que entrarían en la categoría denominada como "BakuFlip", cuyos colores eran oscuros, pero jamás podía hacer falta el color característico de todo ventus, un clásico verde azulado de tonalidad palida. Sin embargo, jamás habia llegado a verle un solo color claro al Bakugan, y no era culpa de la poca iluminación que habia habido en cada ocasión que se lo encontraba. Estaba seguro que los únicos colores que llegaba a ver mostrando a dicho Bakugan eran el verde oscuro, el negro y el dorado cobrizo, nada mas.

Algo más que le incomodaba, ¿Por qué diablos no le afectaban los controladores? A cada Bakugan le afectaban los controladores repartidos por las ciudades en Nueva Vestroia, instalados por los Vestal, pero con este era diferente...

Parecía poder controlar a voluntad propia sus transformaciones, si quería ser esfera o no. Eso era realmente intrigante. Recordó la última vez que lo vio, unas horas antes. Habia surgido de la nada para proteger a su dueña, lo que posibilito a Ingram a surgir ya habiendo "un Bakugan en batalla".

Volviendo al problema de los colores. Esos ojos rojo sangre que poseía, eran muy extraños. Nunca habia visto a un Bakugan Ventus con ojos así, ni siquiera a un Darkus con ojos tan tenebrosos. En ocasiones veía un Darkus con ojos pero era más un tono cerezo, no un color sangre intenso, que te hacía verte a ti mismo en el suelo desangrándote hacia una muerte lenta...

[En la Habitación de Reeo]

Reeo y Mira llevaban un buen rato platicando, tanto que ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta que les habia alcanzado las 3 de la madrugada.

.- Mira-chan...-comenzó la peli-blanca a hablar tratando de despertar a su prima que comenzaba a dormirse en su cama.- Mira-chan, desierta Mira-chan

Reeo comenzó a agitarla pero no tenía caso, Mira estaba profundamente dormida

.- Ahh... te dije que te fueras a dormir hace 10 minutos.- suspiro la morena

Se levanto de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a su prima, y se dirigió a la puerta. Para su sorpresa cuando salió de la habitación, encontró a Ace en el piso... durmiendo...

.- ¿Ace-sama?

.- ¿Huh?.- el oji-gris comenzó a despertar de su sueño en el cómodo, cómodo suelo.- ¿Qué me... que me paso?

.- Podemos suponer que se quedo dormido.- explico la oji-azul mientras Ace comenzaba a levantarse del suelo.- Vamos, vamos despierte

La peli-blanca comenzó a darle varias palmadas en el rostro para despertarlo

.- Ya... Ya...- continuo el adormilado peli-verde que comenzaba a reaccionar ante las palmadas.- Ya... ¡Ya!.- termino por gritar haciendo que la oji-azul se detuviera

Al fin abrió bien los ojos, solo para ver a Reeo con las manos en la cadera justo enfrente de él. Se ruborizo ligeramente al ver que no llevaba nada en el torso, más que unas vendas blancas cubriendo escasamente su abdomen.

.- Eh... Eto...

.- ¡Reaccione por el amor al cielo!

.- ¡ah!.- tuvo que restregarse los ojos para despertar bien.- ¿Qué necesitas?

.- Que necesita usted mejor dicho.- dijo la peli-blanca dejando la palabra "CONFUNDIDO" estampada en toda la cara de Ace.- Ahh.. Mira-chan está dormida en mi habitación, aproveche la oportunidad

.- ¿Aprovechar?.- se pregunto el Peli-verde imaginándose un sinfín de cosas que porque yo soy una autora decente no escribiré... Hm, pervertido

Se termino ruborizando mes que hace unos segundos teniendo a la prima de si enamorada frente a él.

.- ¡Ne esa clase de "aprovechar" pervertido!.- grito la única hembra presente dándole una cachetada que honestamente, deseaba darle desde que lo conoció.- Me refiero a que la lleva a su habitación

.- Ahh...

.- ¡Nada de "Ahh"! ¡Apúrese!.- dijo, más bien grito, empujando a Ace hacia la habitación.

Ace termino entrando casi a la fuerza, pero cuando entro, paro por un momento. Mira realmente se veía hermosa cuando dormía. Se ruborizo por un momento y volvió a ver a Reeo, quien detrás suyo solo le indicaba que siguiera. Termino por hacerle caso y tomo a Mira en sus brazos, con sumo cuidado de no despertarla, y se la llevo cargando fuera de la habitación.

.- Gracias...- le susurro a la peli-blanca cuando salió de la habitación.

Reeo solo asintió y le indico que hiciera silencio, le señalo el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de Mira y le dedico una sonrisa. El peli-verde procedió por dicho pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de quien llevaba en brazos.

Al entrar, se dirigió a la cama directamente y con cuidado la coloco en el centro de la cama, acomodando con cuidado su cabeza en una de las almohadas y la arropo. En eso Mira despertó.

.- ¿Ace?

.- ¿S-si?

.- ¿D…donde…- hiso una pausa para ver bien a su alrededor.- ¿Donde estoy?

.- En tu habitación.- contestó simplemente el oji-gris.- te dormiste en la habitación de Reeo y te traje aquí

Mira comenzó a evaluar y procesar bien lo que le acababa de haber dicho el peli-verde. Ahora parecía recordar lo sucedido. Lego de un momento volvió a recostarse en su cama. Ace considerando que ya no lo necesitaba, se dispuso a darse la media vuelta para irse, pero antes de eso, Mira lo detuvo.

.- O-Oye Ace...- esto logro que volteara a verla.- Y-ya que estas aquí... ¿Te podrías quedar hasta que me duerma?

Ace asintió ante su petición y redirigió su camino hacia la cama de Mira. Se sentó en la orilla y espero tranquilo a que se durmiera.

Mientras tanto donde Reeo...

.- Esos dos son un caso especial…- suspiro la peli-blanca

Se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación y busco su chaqueta blanca. Si creían que iba a estar haciendo nada mientras se recuperaba estaban más que equivocados. Abrió la ventana y saco la cabeza buscando algo

.- Skyress!.- apenas hablo, el Bakugan apareció por la ventana apenas metió ella la cabeza.

.- ¿Si?.- Pregunto el Bakugan

.- Voy a estar en el techo un rato.- dijo la peli-blanca pasando uno de sus brazos por la manga de la chaqueta

.- Está bien... espera… ¿¡En el techo!?.- pregunto algo alarmado

.- Si, ¿Por qué?.- pregunto incrédula pasando el otro brazo por la manga de la chaqueta a medias

.- Recién te dijeron que debías descansar, en serio piensas ir a pasarte lo que queda del día en el techo?

.- Claro que no Sky.- dijo apoyándose en la ventana colocándose las botas, Skyress suspiro de alivio.- Solo estaré ahí hasta que amanezca... ¡Ja-na!

La despedida siguió con su ágil salida de su cuarto y la llegada al techo. Su Bakugan le hubiera gritado si hubiera tenido el tiempo. Pero como siempre, por más que quisiera, su dueña era más indomable que un potro. Podía deberse en parte a no haber crecido con padres pero sabía que realmente esa no era la razón del todo...

Mientras, Reeo ya estaba buscando un lugar más tranquilo para pasar un rato. Ni se habia molestado en abrocharse la chaqueta, así que fácilmente se podía ver el lio de vendas que llevaba en el pecho. Se sentó tranquila en el borde del techo colgando las piernas y jugando con ellas un rato.

.- ¿No deberías estar descanzando?

Una voz mas que familiar, que en los pocos días que llevaba en con los peleadores la habia sorprendido más veces que cualquier otra cosa en la vida. Pero ya estaba prevenida esta vez.

.- ¿Usted no debería estar durmiendo también, eh, Shun-sama?.- pregunto inclinando la cabeza para atrás dejándola ver al Oji-ámbar azabache que estaba parado detrás de ella.

Sonrio al ver que tenia razón, se devolvió a su pose original y se volteo para tener una mejor vista que no estuviera de cabeza.

.- Yo no soy el que está enfermo aquí.- contesto crudamente

.- Ahh... no estoy enferma, es solo una herida pequeña.- dijo en tono algo divertido y despreocupado.- Por qué no se sienta un rato aquí conmigo? Digo, tal vez así se tranquiliza un poco y podremos tener una conversación más amena

Le dedico una sonrisa a la cual no se pudo resistir. Termino sentándose junto a ella, solo que no tan cerca del borde. Flexiono una pierna llevándosela cerca del pecho, sosteniendo así uno de sus brazos, mientras apoyaba el otro en el piso y su pierna restante se dejaba colgar por el techo.

.- Yyy... que esta hacienda aquí?.- pregunto la oji-azul viéndolo

.- Quería encontrar un lugar tranquilo donde pensar

.- ¿Pensar en qué?.-ahí es cuando se hace notar mas la curiosidad de Reeo. No puede platicar tranquilamente con alguien sin preguntar por todo o por nada.

.- Nada realmente, solo cosas sin importancia.- respondió Shun viendo al cielo estrellado que ya comenzaba a fundirse con un color melocotón, indicando un próximo amanecer.- ¿Y tú que me dices?

.- ¿Ah?.- le exalto un poquito esa pregunta. No se la esperaba.- ¿Qué hago aquí...?

.- Si, casualmente siempre te termino encontrando en un lugar alto...

.- Ah, eso.- bajo ligeramente la cabeza viendo hacia abajo.- Digamos que yo también necesito donde pensar...

Tomo una bocanada tomando un poco mas de aliento para lo que iba a decir... [[Alerta Lectores! Pongan suma atención a lo que va a decir! Apúntenlo en un papelito si lo necesitan!]]

.- Cuando estoy arriba, todo siempre es confuso.- Shun comenzó a prestarle atención a lo que decía.- Pero de repente se ve claro como el agua...

Shun quedo perplejo ante la resolución de Reeo. Era extraño encontrar a alguien tan allegado a las alturas. Regularmente todo el mundo les tenía miedo, miedo de una caída o cosas por el estilo, pero ella, lo veía como algo natural, como un recurso para vaciar su mente en vez de llenarla de miedos innecesarios.

.- Ah, perdon... me deje llevar.- sus palabras fueron seguidas por una risa nerviosa, pero Shun no le prestó atención.

La veía con un aire lleno de asombro. Pasaron unos segundos y no le quito la vista de encima, pero Reeo lo saco de su trance con su voz...

.- ¿Shun-sama? ¿Sucede algo?

.- Ah?.- Apenas se dio cuenta de lo que habia estado haciendo se ruborizo y aparto la Mirada.- N-no pasa nada…

.-_Vamos Shun, enfocat-.- _Sus mismos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Reeo.

.- Ahh, esta amaneciendo ya... Supongo que me debo ir, fuel indo platicar con usted Shun-sama, aunque fuera tan corta la plática. Lo veo más tarde...

La oji-azul se levanto de su lugar para irse. Lo último que vio de ella, fue que la vio saltando del techo donde supuso que estaba la ventana de su cuarto. Estaba a punto de irse, cuando se fijo en algo...

.- Que hermoso amanecer...

[A la noche siguiente]

.-Ahhh.. que cansancio…- la peli-blanca se tumbo en su cama agotada, boca abajo con su cara estampada en una almohada.- enseñarle estrategias a esa panda de inútiles es mas difícil de lo que creí...

.- Ah Reeo, ya volviste.- dijo **Skyress** entrando a la habitación, quien se encontraba en el baño

.- ¿Cómo es posible que le explique 6 veces la estrategia a Dan y ni aun así entendió? Hasta Baron capto a la primera.- se quejo ignorando totalmente al Bakugan

.- Um... ¿Te preparo el baño?.- Pregunto el Bakugan Ventus

.- ¿Ah? Ah, si porfavor…- respondio levantando un poco la cabeza de la almohada.

**Skyress** entro al baño y como la ducha estaba construida de una manera especial, funcionaba como Bañera o ducha [[por si las dudas, si existen XD un de mis mejores amigas tenia una en su propio cuarto *¬* yo quiero Una TTwTT]] y llego directo a las válvulas pasando por la cortina, y abrió el agua caliente. Dejo correr al gua mientras volvia a donde estaba su compañera.

.- Um, Reeo?

.- ¿Si?.- pregunto la peli-blanca que ahora se encontraba sentada en la cama quitándose las botas.

.- ¿Qué me haces si te digo que prepare una "cita" entre tú y Shun?

.- ¿UNA QUÉ?.- Un rubor se poso en su cara inmediatamente oyó la palabra "cita".- S-Sky..—

.- Tranquila, no ese tipo de "cita".- sentencio el Bakugan con una gotita al mero estilo de anime. Reeo solo suspiro de alivio hasta volver a preguntar.

.- Entonces, ¿Qué clase de "cita"?.- pregunto algo mas calmada

.- Una entre Black Phoenix y el, hoy a la media noche, en el mirador de piedra.

.- Mirador de piedra...- se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño quitándose su chaqueta, quedando solo con las vendas y su collar.- ¿El que está arriba de la catarata?

.- Si…

.- Soka…- entro al baño y cerro el grifo cuando vio el nivel del agua.- Ayuda.- dijo refiriéndose a las vendas que llevaba.

Su Bakugan se acerco a ella, y con un poco de dificulta, quito el pin que sostenía juntas las vendas, aflojándolas notablemente. Comenzó a desenvolverlas mientras Reeo sostenía ambos brazos alzados, hasta haberse deshecho de todas las vendas.

Como era de esperarse, no llevaba nada debajo de las vendas, dejando su torso totalmente desnudo. Realmente habia pasado tantos años con ella, que podría verla totalmente desnuda y no le afectaría, aunque Reeo tuviera el cuerpo de una mujer, seguía siendo una niña en el interior, y su mayor confidente siempre habia sido su Bakugan, y siempre lo seria.

Se recogió el cabello y lo levanto dejando expuesto su cuello, y **Skyress **ya sabia que era lo que quería. Se le acerco y desato el nudo que sostenía juntas ambas puntas del collar con el dije del Yang que Reeo tanto cuidaba.

Se termino de desvestir mientras **Skyress** se llevaba el collar para guardarlo, y evitar que el vapor del agua caliente lo dañara, entraría en crisis nerviosa si algo le pasara a ese collar. Cuando regreso al baño, Reeo ya estaba dentro de la bañera disfrutando el agua caliente, dejando se deshiciera de todas sus preocupaciones. Se le acerco y se poso sobre una de sus rodillas flexionadas sobre el agua.

.- ¿Y? ¿Cómo está el agua?.- pregunto

.- Esta excelente.- dijo relajando los músculos, hundiéndose más en el agua y cerrando los ojos.- te pediré que prepares el baño más seguido.

Luego de decir esto solo rio un poco, y abrió los ojos.

.- Sabes, es un poco nostálgico.- dijo **Skyress **viendo todo el vapor que habia provocado el agua caliente

.- Si, me hace recordar los baños de burbujas que tomábamos cuando era pequeña.- record la peli-blanca viendo hacia el techo…

**FlashBack**

_En un pequeño cuarto, se encontraba una niña de al menos unos 7 años, desvistiéndose para entrar a tomar un baño._

_.- __¡O-oye! ¿¡Q-que haces!?.- pregunto una esfera verde oscuro junto a la pequeña._

_.- Voy a tomar un baño. __¿Hay algun problema?.- pregunto la pequeña_

_.- P-Por que mejor no te desvistes YA dentro del baño? Que no tienes verguenza?_

_.- __Claro que si.- esta le sonrio.- pero contigo no, me das confianza Sky_

_Ni por ser un Bakugan se salvaba de ponerse de color rojo, si seguía así lo confundirían con un Pyrus._

_.- Mmm? Te pasa algo?_

_.- N-Nada… Es solo que, aun que seas una pequeña—_

_.- __Ah Vamos, no digas que te da pena.- dijo la peli-blanca, el Bakugan como pudo asintió. Soltó un suspiro, cogió una bata de baño, y se la coloco.- Tarde o temprano deberías perder la pena Skyress. Vivimos juntos, puede que seas Bakugan pero entiendo tu pena, aun así somos amigos ¿No?_

_.- Si per—_

_.- Los amigos se tienen confianza ¿No?_

_.- Si pero no esa clase de confianz—_

_.- __Vamos, ven Bañate conmigo.- dijo la peli-blanca entrando al baño con el Bakugan._

_.- ¿¡Qué haga qué!?_

_.- __Tarde o temprano deveras quitarte la pena, vamos.- se quito la bata de baño y entro al baño._

_El pobre Bakugan no tuvo mas opción que seguirla. Al menos se sentía mas tranquilo de que el baño fuera de burbujas..._

_.- Umm..._

_.- __Pasa algo?.- pregunto ya adentro de la bañera la pequeña._

_.- No me gusta mojarme... Me oxido… _

_.- Te oxidas?_

_.- Si_

_.- Seguramente es solo un pretexto, vamos entra._

_.- __Seguire diciendo que n—O-Oye!.- la pequeña lo había tomado entre sus manos y lo habia llenado de burbujas_

_.- Las burbujas no creo que te oxiden_

_.- S-Supongo..._

_.- Es raro… hasta hoy creía que estabas hecho de plastico_

_.- O-Oye!.- la pequeña no pudo evitar reir ante aquella reaccion. __*Realmente es ingenua. Estoy seguro que es un precio que se paga por crecer sin padres… Soka… Supongo que me ve a mi como uno. No me sorprendería*_

**Fin del FlashBack**

La peli-blanca sonrió al recordar aquel día, su pasado podía ser terrible, su vida una mierda total, su futuro nada prometedor. Pero si pasaba sus días con aquel Bakugan, que la empujaba a hacer mas, que la ayudaba con lo que fuera, que la apoyaba en los peores y en los mejores momentos, hasta el día más lluvioso tenía un sol para ella. Realmente a Skyress lo veía como uno de los compañeros que nunca se le acercaron, como un amigo de los que nunca gozo, como el padre que nunca tuvo realmente, y le hubiera encantado tener...

[Mas Tarde]

Reeo ya estaba alistándose para salir, estaba totalmente lista. A su conjunto acostumbrado de Black Phoenix solo le faltaba la capucha, la máscara y quitarse los lentes. Su Bakugan le pasó el estuche de los lentes para que guardara el último lente de contacto. Debía recordar ir a su casa después por el par de repuesto que conservaba debajo de su almohada. Se termino de quitar el lente y lo guardo en el estuche, que dejo sobre su almohada.

.- Supongo que nos vamos.- dijo colocándose la mascara y la capucha

[En el mirador de Piedra]

Shun ya se encontraba esperando sentado abajo del mirador. Realmente aun no era la media noche, pero habia preferido venir antes por cualquier cosa.

.- ¿Realmente crees que venga?.- pregunto Ingram.

.- Tranquilo Ingram, aun no es media noche…- habia decidido sentarse a meditar para matar algo de tiempo.

.- No confió mucho en ella realmente...- dijo algo molesto el Ventus.

.- Yo tampoco lo hago, por eso hacemos est—

.- ¿No confían en mi? Ah, que lastima.- inmediatamente oyeron esa voz tan familiar se exaltaron.

Shun se paro de un solo, buscándola con la vista

.- Eso es malo, realmente yo venía a ofrecerles una alianza.- voltearon a ver arriba, y descubrieron a Black Phoenix en el borde del mirador de piedra. ¿Habia estado oyéndolos todo el tiempo?.- Pero como no confían en mi

Comenzo a retroceder. Sin perder mas tiempo, Shun comenzó a saltar de piedra en piedra hasta escalar a la cima. La vio entre un arco de piedra extraño que se encontraba en el mirador.

.- Espera.- dijo algo agitado el azabache.- Una... alian—

.- Si, una alianza dije.- dijo la heterocromatica de espaldas. Junto ambas manos detrás de la espalda y continuo.- Pero no parecen tener confianza en mi, así que supongo que no se podrá.

.- N... No quize… decir…

.- Déjame adivinar, no quisiste decir eso?

.-_Realmente es inteligente...- _pensó Ingram viéndola.- ¿Ha venido tú Bakugan?

.- ¿Disculpa?.- pregunto al no haberlo oído bien, volteándose ligeramente para verlo.

.- ¿Ha venido Skyress?.- volvio a preguntar Ingram.

.- SI vine.- dijo el mencionado apareciendo como esfera en el hombre de Reeo para luego abrirse.- ¿Necesitas algo?

.- Sky… Deja que el azabache y yo hablemos, tu ve a hablar con Ingram a otro lado porfavor...- pidio la Heterocromatica

.- Claro que si, Maestra.- Skyress se dirigio a Ingram.- Vamos Ingram

Ambos Bakugan asintieron y se fueron del lugar, dejando solos a Shun y Black Phoenix

.- ¿Para que les pediste que se fueran?.- pregunto Shun recobrando el aliento

.- No es que no quisiera que estuvieran aqui, es solo que no quiero entrometerme. Han de tener asuntos que discutir solos...

Shun solo la vio extrañado. Mientras mas tiempo pasaba con Black Phoenix, mas grueso se hacia el velo de misterio que la rodeaba.

.- Y a lo que veníamos aquí...

.- Una alianza ¿no?.- dijo el peli-negro

.- Exacto.- respondió Black Phoenix acercándosele.- Cuando Skyress me informo que tenía una cita contigo no pude evitar aprovecharla de esta manera.- no pudo evitar un sonrojo en sus mejillas ante la palabra "cita", pero su máscara hacia un trabajo excelente escondiéndolo.- Ciertamente he descubierto que aunque nuestros propósitos son distintos, nuestros fines son los mismos.

.- ¿Propósitos?.- pregunto Shun viéndola de perfil

.- Mis razones para ser llamada "Black Phoenix".- lo volteo a ver frunciendo un poco el seño.- Veras, estoy en esto para poder "liberar" a una preciada amiga de Skyress. Nada mas por eso

.- ¿Y porque no usas una identidad normal, en vez de estar bajo una máscara?.- pregunto algo atónito Shun

.- Buena pregunta...- fue lo unico que dijo.- pero ciertamente veras, tengo algunos problemas.

.- ¿Te refieras a—?

.- Si, a mis ojos. Realmente ser Black Phoenix mostrando estos ojos no es una máscara total. Cualquiera que me viera en la calle fácilmente me identificaría. Mi enfermedad es única en Vestal, de millones de habitantes solo unos cuantos la llegan a tener. Nadie esta contento con ella...

.- Realmente no encuentro problema, pueden ser exoticos, pero me parecen bastante lindos.- dijo el Azabache, aunque sin pensarlo mucho.

Black Phoenix solo se sorprendió, y lo quedo viendo fijo, mientras que este se daba cuenta de lo que habia dicho recién

.- B-Bueno... E-eso no…- Trato de hacer lo posible por esconder el sonrojo que ya no podía esconder la máscara.-_V-Vamos Reeo… Tranquilízate… P-puede haber sido la primera vez que alguien te dijera que tienes lindos ojos pero… Vamos… cálmate… E-El Corazón me está palpitando mucho, calma, calma.-_ trataba de calmarse en pensamientos, pero aparentemente no podía. Aclaro su garganta y volvió a hablar.- El punto, realmente no hay una razón concreta para la existencia de Black Phoenix, pero, si la hay para nuestra alianza...

Se removió la máscara y la ajusto debajo de su mentón, y le dedico una sonrisa.

.- Quisiera poder darte una mejor prueba de mi confianza en ti, pero por el momento, no puedo revelarte quien soy.- comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, directo al borde de la catarata cercana.- Pero estate seguro que... lo sabras pronto

Dio un paso hacia atrás, quedando a centímetros del borde. Pudo ver un destello extraño en sus ojos, esperanza. Levanto un pie para avanzar de nuevo hacia atrás y...

.- Espero y tengamos la alianza, esperare tu respuesta.

.- ¡Espera!.- No pudo evitar la caída de la tan extraña muchacha. Pero cuando llego al borde no vio nada.

De repente solo oyo el típico rugido de Skyress que lo habia ensordecido tantas veces, y el mismo Bakugan paso enfrente suyo, rozando el borde casi tumbando a Shun con la fuerza de la corriente de aire.

Sobre el lomo de Skyress vio a Black Phoenix, tranquila, quien lo volvió a ver una vez mas antes de desaparecer entre la oscura noche...

* * *

**08:15 p.m. Santa Lucia, Honduras. 11/05/2013**

**Konbanwa gente! ^^ Aqui el capi 9, que largo lo hice, misterioso y nostalgico... siento que cada vez mejoro redactando**

**Shun: (revisando unas tarjetas bibliograficas) tienes varios Reviews.**

**Yo: Ah si? bueno, a responderlos!**

_**Dragon-knight Alan: **__**Como por enecima vez perdon! Y Al fin pude publicar pero es que la escuela me tiene atada de manos! Realmente no me tarde tanto porque quisiera! Pero bueh, aqui esta el capi 9. Sinceramente me siento satisfecha como para haberlo hecho en un dia nada mas. Gracias siempre por los comentarios que siempre me motivan a seguir escribiendo!**_

_**Shun: Asi no nos deja abandonados**_

_**Yo: ^^U jeje... Y no eres el unico que quiere matar a Shun, he tenido que calmar a muchos/as lectores/as de no matarlo.**_

_**Shun: "si no me quedo sin fic" verdad?**_

_**Yo: Exac- N-No me mires asi ._.**_

_**RU.**__** Associates: Nao-chan! Como siempre tus reviews me matan de la risa XD Y guarda a sierri por el momento, Shun pronto compenzara lo que ha hecho ^^ Sentir interes en Bakugan es natural leyendo un fic de la serie, aun asi agradezco que aunque no veas la serie estes aqui leyendo mi fic. Por eso te quiero tanto! Y tranquila, no esta tan bueno el fic, honestamente creo que podria hacer algo mejor, pero bueeeno...**_

_**Y gracias por el orgullo! ^^**_

_**Kona Kana Lee:**__** Sii, el pasado de Reeo es lo que mas intriga no? poco a poco revelare mas del pasado de ambos, Reeo y Skyres, asi como una duda que esta desde el primer capitulo! Que relacion tienen Cyclone Skyress y Storm Skyress? Pronto lo sabran!**_

_**Jack Hell:**__** Jack-san! Que alegria tenerlo leyendo aqui mi fic, creame que me honra que se moleste en hacerlo. Ahora si entendi a que se referia con que ni yo me salvo XD Ojala y actualize pronto "Bakugan: Price of the Darkness". Quiero verme mas XD quiero verme pelear o.O pero no apresuremos las cosas ^^U Aprecio que se molestara en leer el fic para apreciar la actitud de Reeo. Gracias! ^^**_

**Bueno, esos eran todos los Reviews. Recuerdan la ALERTA que puse en el fic? Y que habia mencionado un "concurso" proximamente? Bueno! Lo que dijo Reeo es el concurso! Quiero que averiguen quien en que serie y en que episodio, capitulo, OVA o pelicula dijo eso! Tendran MUUUUCHO tiempo para averiguar, y les regalo la oportunidad de presentarme un OC para un fic proximo que hare! Revisen en mi pagina de usuario los proyectos proximos y Busquen "****_Dimension alterna, Nuevos peleadores, mismos Maestros_**" (seehh, devo cambiar el titulo). Aportaran un OC a esa historia, y no sera un OC cualquiera, tendra suma relevancia en el fic! Ese sera el premio para quien adivine! (Nao-chan, tu ya tienes OC y estoy segura de que lo sabes o lo intuyes, asi que no respondas porfavor XD)

**Esta semana veanse fairy Tail! No pregunten! Veanlo y YA! Ya se que han al menos haber escuchado del anime, pero no me importa, solo veanlo, y si ya lo vieron vuelvanlo a ver! Estoy encantada con el anime y no paso de la saga de la torre del cielo! (estoy en el epi 45). Como ulimamente he estado expandiendo mi biblioteca musical, recomendare canciones variadas, ya no solo J-Rock como hise los 8 capis pasados, y puede que la cancion este relacionada o no con el capitulo! En este caso lo esta! Disfruten y Matta nee!**

**Pd: disculpenme por errores ortograficos, Word se volvio loco y no me corria el corrector y tanben tenia escasez de tiempo.**

* * *

_You've never been so used as I'm using you, abusing you_

_My little Decoy,_

_Don't look so Blue_

_You should have seen right through_

_I'm using You, My little Decoy_

_Paramore, Decoy~_


	10. Wind's Bond

_**Wind's Bond**_

**¡Bienvenida gente bonita y grandiosos lectores que se toman la molestia de prestarle atención a este atentado de fic!**

**Shun: Si, Si, que se te pase la alegría. ¡Apresúrate!**

**Yo: Cálmate. ¡Es porque ando tan alegre por recibir 3 reviews en menos de 12 horas que público un capi hoy DOMINGO! ^^ ¡Me siento tan feliz!**

**Shun: Ok, ahora al fic! **

**Yo: ¡Haaaiiii! ^^**

**_¡Ni Bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen!_**

* * *

Aun no salía del shock que le habia provocado ese encuentro reciente con la denominada "Black Phoenix". Apenas pudo procesar lo que sucedió.

¿Realmente se habia quitado la máscara frente a él? ¿Realmente le habia ofrecido una alianza? Realmente no lo sabía bien. Después de descubrir que Ingram no tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con **Skyress** quedo aun mas intrigado... ¿Entonces que habia pasado entre los dos?

**Flashback**

Luego de que viera a Black Phoenix alejarse sobre el lomo de su Bakugan, no pudo evitar preguntarse por Ingram. Fue cuando apareció este, tratando de perseguir al ave. Ahí fue cuando lo detuvo.

.- ¡Ingram!.- Shun logro que Ingram se detuviera, y al mismo instante que se volteo a verlo, regreso a su forma de esfera y a las manos de su dueño.- Ingram ¿Qué paso?

.- N-No lo se... Cuando nos habíamos alejado comencé a preguntarle varias cosas, pero no me respondió ninguna.- comenzó a responder el Bakugan las preguntas de su dueño.- Entonces fue cuando siguió avanzando, ignorándome. Llegamos al pie de la catarata y surgió. Aproveche la oportunidad e hice lo mismo, creyendo que me retaba a una batalla, pero ahí se quedo, parado en el suelo, con sus alas plegadas, sin hacer un solo movimiento. Entonces comenzó a soplar el viento, y abrió los ojos de un solo. Extendió sus alas, y lanzo un fuerte grito al aire, embistió contra mí y salió volando.

.- Entonces lo perseguiste...- intuyo el azabache

.- Si, pero no tuve tiempo de alcanzarlo...

**Fin del Flashback**

Aun estaban confundidos ambos. Posiblemente no tenia deseos de hablar con Ingram, pero aun así, hubiera sido más factible decirlo que seguirle la corriente un momento y no contestar nada al siguiente.

.- Entonces, eso es básicamente lo que se debe hacer en una batalla 3 contra uno si llegan a estar acorralados.- Escuchar finalmente la voz de la Peli-blanca terminando con la explicación de la estrategia "Alpha-3", como la habia nombrado ella, lo saco de su trance.- Si siguen cada paso de la estrategia, hay un 70% de probabilidades de ganar una batalla en desventaja de números. Puede ser algo difícil de comprender, pero es una técnica que sin dudas los ayudara enormemente, o les dará el tiempo suficiente para esperar por ayuda. ¿Alguna duda?

Realmente tenía todas las dudas posibles. No habia prestado atención a una tan sola palabra por haber estado hundido en sus pensamientos. Procuraría preguntarle luego.

.- No, ninguna.- dijo tranquilo, levantándose de su asiento para dirigirse a su habitación.

De nuevo, iba demasiado hundido en sus pensamientos que no noto que lo seguían. Un ninja distraído no era nada bueno, pero al menos se encontraba en un lugar donde una sorpresa no sería mortal. Preferirá tratar de distraerse donde pudiera estar tranquilo, a hacerlo en campo de batalla.

.- Shun-sama, ¿Sucede algo malo?.- pregunto detrás de él la muchacha morena.

Se exalto un poco al oír su voz, pero hiso un gran trabajo escondiendo su sorpresa.

.- No.- respondió tajante.

.- Lo note realmente distraído a mitad de la explicación. ¿Está seguro de que entendió todo?

.- Si, no te preocupes por eso.

.- Es... Está bien... Lo veré mas tarde...- aunque sabía perfectamente que él le estaba mintiendo, sabía que no era momento de preguntarle.

Realmente ya intuía porque se encontraba tan pensativo, habia sido por su culpa realmente, pero debía aparentar como si no supiera nada, y eso hiso. Después de años, se habia vuelto una maestra de la mentira. No lo hacía porque quería, todo lo contrario. Lo hacía porque sabía las consecuencias de no hacerlo. Mentir era algo que habia perfeccionado durante años. Desde las pequeñas mentiras que debía decirle a su padre para escapar de sus ataques de ira, hasta su adolescencia, escondiendo su verdadero color de ojos. No habia nadie con quien pudiera ser del todo sincera. Bueno, habia alguien, su Bakugan. Habia pasado años con ella, la conocía como las plumas de sus alas. Alguien a quien no podía esconderle ni sus sentimientos... Algo que realmente nunca quería arriesgarse a mostrar de nuevo.

Por eso siempre se mostraba tan alegre, alegría que solo era una máscara, una gruesa mascara que habia aprendido a no quitarse nunca, que habia reforzado tanto, que habia mostrado tanto, que podría confundirse con su mismo rosto.

Pero últimamente comenzaba a suceder algo, esa mascara que cubría su verdadero ser comenzaba a romperse, a deshacerse como si fuera polvo. Últimamente se mostraba más sincera, más inquieta. Comenzaba a revelar esa niña distraída que siempre fue. Todo por culpa de alguien, alguien que conseguía que sus mejillas se pintaran de carmín cada vez que le hablaba, alguien que aceleraba su corazón con su presencia. Alguien que con un roce se ponía nerviosa...

.- Shun Kazami... comienzas a revelar una parte de mi que ni yo misma conozco... espero y puedas lidiar con eso, porque ni yo sé cómo hacerlo...- musito en voz baja mientras cerraba los ojos. Se dirigió de nuevo a su cuarto para tratar de serenar algo más su mente...

Mientras, el azabache. Sus pensamientos no eran muy diferentes. Estas situaciones recientes comenzaban a cambiarlo. No dormía tranquilo últimamente, estaba más distraído de lo que quisiera, y pensaba demasiado en los eventos más comunes. Aunque realmente, lo que más le alteraba era que recientemente se sentía diferente adentro. Sonreía más, dejaba de ser tan indiferente, y en especial, en ciertos momentos sentía como su corazón aceleraba sin ninguna razón. La mayoría de todo esto podría deberse a la reciente aparición de Black Phoenix, pero no podría echarle la culpa a ella de sus crecientes sonrojos, sus sonrisas más constantes, el acelerar del palpitar de su corazón... realmente no sabía por qué era, no hallaba explicación lógica. Lo único que pudo hacer que se serenara era pensar, que con el paso del tiempo, descubriría que le sucedía...

Sin pensarlo mucho, salió de la base. Ya no le era extraño terminar en cualquier lugar posible. Últimamente al estar pensando tanto, se movía involuntariamente. Sin darse mucha cuenta, siguió caminando, siguió y siguió. Se detuvo finalmente cuando oyó el suelo resquebrajándose debajo de él. No pudo reaccionar a tiempo, y termino cayendo por un abismo.

...

Abrió lentamente los ojos, solo para encontrarse en lo que parecía ser un cañón. Volteo a ver al cielo, para ver que su color era de un color anaranjado, indicando dos cosas. O estaba atardeciendo, o estaba anocheciendo. No estaba seguro ni cuánto tiempo habia estado fuera.

.- Shun, al fin despertaste.- escucho una voz más que familiar para él. Una que posiblemente lo sacaría de sus actuales dudas.

.- Ingram, ¿Dónde...?.- se trato de levantar, más un fuerte dolor en la pierna lo obligo a quedarse sentado. Cuando se recupero del dolor, volvió a hablar.- ¿Dónde estoy?

.- Quisiera saber eso también. No parecemos estar muy lejos de la base. Aun no estoy seguro porque, pero realmente estamos atrapados aquí Shun. No puedo salir de aquí, algo me lo impide...

.- ¿Algo?

.- Si Shun...- Ingram volteo a ver a la pierna de Shun. Realmente se veía horrible, y el peli-negro no parecía haberse dado cuenta. El ya se habia molestado en tratar de revisarla mientras estaba inconsciente.

Parecía estar rota, o ser un esguince. No podría apoyarla en un par de días máximo. Y peor, no podría moverla con la libertad que Shun necesitaba.

.- Ingram.- interrumpió Shun sus pensamientos.- Cuanto tiempo...- hiso una pausa para tomar algo de aire. El cielo comenzaba a oscurecer, algo muy malo para él. Indicaba que el frio de la noche caería sobre el muy pronto.- ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?

.- Unas cuantas horas.

Suspiro de alivio al saber que no se habia ido demasiado. Con el tiempo que se habia ido, no sospecharían nada. No quería preocupar a nadie de los demás, pero se habia ido a sus entrenamientos durante mucho más tiempo, así que no parecería extraño que no regresara hasta la media noche... El problema era, ¿Cómo saldría de ahí con una pierna lastimada? Ingram no podía ayudarlo, no podía volverse grande sin otro Bakugan en batalla o un campo abierto, y como esfera por una razón extraña no podía traspasar... algo...

.- Ingram.- llamo algo jadeante el ninja de cabellos azabaches.- ¿Q-qué habías dicho exactamente que no te dejaba pasar?

.- R-realmente n-no lo se Shu—

.- Vaya, vaya Mylene, ¿Quien pensaría que atraparíamos a Kazami?.- oyeron un voz burlona y una risa socarrona en el vacio del cañón. Busco al dueño de esa molesta voz, pero entre tantas rocas, no encontró nada. Entonces, escucho otra voz, una masculina también, pero mucho más calmada.

.- Tranquilo Shadow. Sabes que no estamos aquí para admirar quien cae en la trampa o no

.- Spectra tiene razón.- hablo una voz femenina y tétrica.- Pero en cierto modo... Me sorprende que quien cayera en la trampa fuera Kazami y no cualquier otro. En particular hubiera preferido que cayera aquella niñita de la ultima vez

Al fin identifico de donde provenían esas voces. Volteo a ver hacia enfrente, y los localizo, tres figuras sobre una gran roca. Más específicamente, Spectra, Mylene y Shadow Prove. Spectra sentado en una roca, con un brazo flexionado para apoyar su brazo, Mylene parada de brazos cruzados y Shadow recostado en un muro de roca.

.- Us... Ustedes...- musito Shun sorprendido, viendo fijamente a las tres figuras.

[Donde los demás]

Los muchachos estaban tratando de "cocinar" la cena bajo la guía de Reeo, quien habia pensado en algo mas o menos complicado para la cena.

Todos estaban tranquilos, ocasionalmente quejándose por alguna quemadura con aceite u otro material caliente que no supieran manejar. Mas sin embargo, a Reeo le preocupaba bastante no haber visto a Shun en varias horas. Sabía por boca de los demás que tendía a irse a entrenar y regresaba varias horas después, pero ella no estaba tan segura de que estuviera bien dejarlo así como así.

.- Discúlpenme, ya vuelvo...- dijo bajando el tazón y el batidor manual que tenía en ambas manos. No paso desapercibida, pero tampoco pareció importar realmente que se haya ido.

[Donde Shun]

.- Realmente me sorprendes Kazami, nunca creí que quien cayera en la trampa fueras tú. Siempre te considere... más inteligente.- rio burlón Shadow.

.- Igual, el nos sirve para lo que venimos a hacer. Has de preguntarte por que estas aquí, ¿no?.- dijo Mylene con aire misterioso. Saco una carta de entre su capa e instalo su lanzador.-Si logras vencernos, te lo diré...-lanzo la carta.- Carta portal, abierta.

Formo una sonrisa sádica y burlona a la vez en su cara, y dispuso a tomar a Elico, que se encontraba en su hombro...

.- ¡Bakugan, Pelea! ¡Bakugan, surge!.- como se le fue comandado, Elico surgió, con un aire de imponencia y una burlona sonrisa en su rostro. No tenía dudas, _ganarían_ esa batalla.- Elico Aquos...

Shun, quien no tuvo otra opción, con dificultad se paro, apoyándose siempre en un muro de piedra, con el cuidado de no apoyar su pierna lastimada, la derecha.

.- Ingram...- algo jadeante volteo a ver a su compañero Bakugan, que residía en la palma de su mano

.- Hazlo Shun, no te preocupes. Les ganaremos fácilmente.- con esas palabras de aliento dichas, procedió a cerrarse, dando un brinquito en la palma de la mano de Shun.- esto será pan comido

Al sentir el apoyo que le brindaba su Bakugan, cerró la palma de la mano y sonrió.

.- Si...- cerro los ojos, tomando un aliento. Abrió de nuevo la mano, esta vez con la esfera de Ingram entre sus dedos, abrió los ojos de golpe, y lanzo la esfera.- ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan Surge! ¡Vamos Ingram Ventus!

Como se esperaría, Ingram surgió, con un mismo aire de confianza en su dueño. Las heridas físicas de Shun jamás habían llegado a disturbar su mente, siempre se conservaba calmo, y una pelea uno a uno seria pan comido, en especial contra Mylene. Era demasiado impulsiva, y sus movimientos fáciles de leer. Eso pensó hasta que...

.- ¡Bakugan Pelea! ¡Bakugan Surge!.- fue Spectra el dueño de la voz, quien lanzo a Helios al campo de batalla.- ¡Viper Helios Pyrus!

No se lo esperaban. Esperaban una pelea más o menos justa. Pero realmente, olvidaron que era con lo Vexos que hablaban, no con cualquier otro guerrero.

.- ¡Bakugan pelea!.- esa fue la voz de Shadow Prove, quien lanzo una típica esfera Darkus.- ¡Bakugan Surge! ¡Hora de la función, MAC Spider Darkus!

Al igual que Mylene algunos días atrás, Shadow llevaba una de las versiones de prueba de los Bakugan mecánicos, o versiones _beta_, nombre que les habia dado el profesor Clay.

.- Querido Kazami, parece que ahora estas en una gran desventaja de números. ¿No crees?.- la voz burlona de Mylene no era más que sal para una herida.

Maldición, ahora se arrepentía un mundo por no haber escuchado a Reeo con su explicación. Exactamente habia hablado de eso. ¿Qué coincidencia no? No presto atención a eso. Pero si se arrepintió de no haberle prestado atención a la peli-blanca. Incluso se habia molestado en seguirlo después de marcharse de la habitación y le habia mentido diciendo que habia entendido lo que habia dicho. Qué gran idiota. Y en qué gran lio se encontraba.

Entonces recordó lo que habia dicho Reeo...

_"Es una técnica que sin duda los ayudara enormemente, o les dará el tiempo suficiente para esperar por ayuda"_

¡Eso era! ¡Dan y los otros podían saber que se tardaba eras entrenando siempre, pero Reeo no lo sabía! Lo único que necesitaba era ganar algo de tiempo. Esperaría a preocuparla lo suficiente como para arrastrar a alguno de ellos a buscarlo, si no lo estaba haciendo ya. Podía no parecerlo, pero en realidad se preocupaba por él, se habia fijado en eso recientemente, era una esperanza que tenia...

Alto... ¿Por qué depositaba sus esperanzas en ella? Cuando ese pensamiento llego a su mente, sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo carmín inmediatamente... trato de sacudir esos pensamientos de su cabeza, mas aun esperaba a alguien, alguien que notara su ausencia... O si no, posiblemente no saldría de ahí, con una pierna posiblemente rota, y su Bakugan no pudiendo salir sabrá dios porque coño.

.- Ingram.- llamo la atención del Bakugan humanoide frente a él.- Hay que ganar tiempo... alguien vendrá, alguien lo hará... solo necesitamos tiempo, solo eso...

Su voz estaba cansada, a punto del colapso. El frio de la noche se acentuaba ya, y herido solo se volvía peor. Su cuerpo gastaba energías inútiles tratando de calentarse. Respiraba ya no por la nariz, si no por la boca, y cada vez que lo hacía solo podía ver su aliento delante de él. Una batalla tres a uno, ciertamente era injusto, pero no tenia de otra... debía pelear, esperar por una ayuda, o caer con orgullo...

Eran las únicas opciones que tenia...

Las únicas...

[En la habitación de Reeo]

.- Tranquilízate Reeo por favor. Estará bien seguramente.- su Bakugan comenzaba a marearse de tanto ver a su dueña caminando de un lado a otro, preparándose ya con su conjunto negro.- Es Shun de quien hablamos. Llevas poco de conocerlo pero debes saber que puede cuidarse solo.

.- Lo sé. Pero me preocupa. ¿Y si esta herido? ¿Y si los Vexos le hicieron algo? ¿Y si cayo de un abismo?.- pregunto alterada acelerando el paso de su caminar. A esa velocidad con la que se habia alistado, ya solo necesitaba quitarse el lente de contacto y asunto resuelto.- Nos vamos

.- ¿Qu—?.- antes de poder protestar, Reeo ya lo habia tomado y no se habia preocupado por quitárselos. Mal error...

[Donde Shun]

Una dura batalla ciertamente, y la estaba perdiendo. Ganar tiempo era el menor de los problemas. Ingram estaba por caer, y con él, su compañero. La esperanza se le iba poco a poco, ya no creía poder resistir por mucho. Un milagro solamente lo salvaría.

Ya solo pensaba en que patética forma tenia que morir. Esperaba almenos poder haber fallecido dándolo todo, pero no pudo en una batalla tan dura. Una batalla que no pudo ganar...

De nuevo, la socarrona risa de Shadow lo saco de sus pensamientos, seguida por palabras agrias como el vinagre.

.- Ahhh. Creí que un peleador como el podía dar mas, pero realmente son mucha boca y poca acción.- saco su lengua y se burlo de el nuevamente, riéndose sobre su patético aspento.

Realmente se veía patético.

Helios ataco a Ingram de nuevo. Ya ni se molestaban en usar cartas. Simples embestidas los derribaban fácilmente, ya ni siquiera tan determinado Bakugan podía resistir...

De la ultima embestida, recibida esta vez por Elico, tumbaron con facilidad a Ingram, quien cayó al suelo, pero aun no derrotado. El impacto también logro que Shun perdiera el poco balance que tenia, apoyando erróneamente su pierna y cayendo al suelo soltando un quejido de dolor...

.- Shun... yo lo... yo lo lamento...- la determinación del Bakugan estaba hecha trizas, pedazos. Solo esperaba poder disculparse...- Lamento no haberte sido de utilidad...

.- No digas tonterías Ingram...- con el poco aliento que le quedaba, logro sacar algunos ánimos para su Bakugan.- peleaste duro... eso es lo que importa...

.- Awww... Que dulces... Eso es tan patético.- Mylene ya no aguantaba tanta camaradería, tanto compañerismo. Si un Bakugan no podía proteger a su dueño, no era más que Basura.- déjenme acabar aquí con su miseria

Saco una carta, y con el protocola que se seguía insertándola en el lanzador, activo el ataque mas poderoso de Elico.

.- Confusión Zwei.- alzo su mano con el lanzador, haciendo brillar la carta.- Apresurense y mueran

Una sonrisa sádica se formo en su rosto, lo tenia donde queria, o eso pensaba...

.- ¡No tan rapdo Mylene!

Shun se sorprendio enormemente al oir esa voz, voz que seria su salvacion en ese momento.

Vio como una figura se deslizaba por las paredes de roca hasta llegar a donde estaba el

.- B-Black Phoenix...

* * *

**09:20 p.m. 12/05/2013 Tegucigalpa, Honduras**

**Como ustedes son tan buenos lectores y me motvan tanto con sus reviews, aqui les dejo un capi mucho antes de tiempo! Disfrutenlo!**

_**Yue-chan:**__**Sii, me tardo pero ojala estes contenta! Aqui esta un capi de adelnato, lo mas largo que pude hacerlo pero aqui esta! Disfrutalo! Y sabes bien que no calificas al concurso XD Mala suerte**_

_**Dragon-Knight Alan: **__**sehh, yo misma me sorprendi publicandolo XD Aqui hay otro capi dedicado a todos mis lectores! Si, Shun se paso mas de idiota que Dan XD**_

_**Shun: Oye!**_

_**Yo: bueeno... Y si, el pobre no tiene idea de que ella es Black Phoenix, pero pronto se descubrira! **_

_**Jack Hell:**__** Esta bien, tratare de dejar las formalidades ^^U Si tengo un OC de Sonic? Es probable, en mi cabeza hay de todo XD pero si tengo, lo aportare! (obvio antes debo leer el fic XD) Realmente comienzas a asustarme ._. Espero con ansias que actualizes pronto! te doy apoyo moral si quieres XD**_

_**Yen Lyz:**__** Jajaja, cuanto entusiasmo en tu review XD Bueno, aqui esta la conti! Pronto comenzaran a haber mas cosas romanticosas, en especial en capis proximos! ^^ Ya extrañaba recibir reviews de usted, Yen-san, pero bueh! Gracias de todos modos!**_

**Tantos reviews en un dia y me siento tan feliz! por eso les regalo un capi dedicado a todos mis queridos lecotres! Lo que queda de la semana traten de ver o leer Nurarihyon no Mago, anime recomendado de la semana! La cancion de hoy tiene un poco de relacion con el capi pero no mucha! Perdonen si apresure mucho los comentarios, falta de carga en la computadora! Matta nee!**

* * *

_Masks we wear, and times we've shared_

_The times we've shared_

_Remnants left of a time once Knew_

_We can never go back to that, to that place_

_Escape The Fate, Behind the Mask~_


End file.
